MAC DON
by xXnobu16Xx
Summary: (Equestria girl) Big Mac después de una desilusión amorosa decide Centrarse en sus estudios y ayudar a su familia pero ya faltando poco Para terminar la secundaria su tío abuelo le manda un regalo inesperado.
1. Cap 1 El Panda que se llamaba Sam

Capítulo 1: El Panda que se llamaba Sam

Era de noche en una zona granjera lejos de la ciudad .Big Mac de 13 años bajo la luz de la luna al lado de la autopista donde casi no pasaban autos se encontraba junto con una chica, mirándose frente a frente.

El joven nervioso miraba a la chica esperando una respuesta a su confesión de amor.

-"Lo siento"- Dijo la chica mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas -"Eres muy importante para mí, pero mis sueños son aún más importantes"- Su voz se quebró -"Perdóname"- .

La joven que no se podía ver quien era por la oscuridad que yacía, se fue corriendo dejando a Big Mac con el corazón roto. Su primer amor fue un total fracaso.

* * *

En el presente.

Era un bonito sábado por la mañana en la casa de la familia Apple. Big Mac se encontraba durmiendo todavía, ayer había ido a la granja de sus tíos para ayudar en la cosecha y regreso a su casa a media noche.

Sonó el despertador, él no quería despertarse pero le tocaban clases extracurriculares en la secundaria Canterlot así que no tenía opciones, se levantó sin gana y se rasco la cabeza.

Su cuarto era simple una cama, una mesa donde estaban sus cuadernos, un ropero para su ropa y en el piso una alfombra roja, más una ventana donde se podía ver la casa del vecino.

Fue a su ropero, se sacó su pijama que era un bibiri blanco y un short naranja, para ponerse su clásica ropa de siempre.

-"En serio hijo cuantos de ese par de ropas tienes"-.

Big Mac miro a su alrededor sorprendido, alguien le estaba hablando pero no podía verlo.

-"Aquí abajo hijo"-.

Vio abajo en el piso, Dilatándose sus ojos ante el asombro.

-"¿Acaso en la tienda que compras tu ropa solo venden ese par?"-.

Big Mac se Sobo sus ojos y se sacudió la cabeza no podía creer lo que estaba delante de él.

-"En primera no es un sueño y en segunda no soy de ese tipo de peluches que cobran vida para asesinar gente buscando venganza"-

Ante Big Mac, había un peluche de oso panda, tenía una pequeña boca que se movía y unos ojos de un clásico peluche.

-"Ven agáchate"- Big Mac obedeció arrodillándose pero todavía era más alto que el peluche.

La voz del peluche era gruesa de un hombre adulto como la de un tío cercano que te da consejos.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"-.

-"...Eeeeeh..."-.

-"Vamos hijo no tenemos todo el día"-.

-"Big Macintosh"-.

-"Pues buenos días Big Macintosh "-.

-"Buenos días ...Señor.."-.

-"Soy el Tío Sam pero si quieres puedes llamarme Sam"-.

El joven se sobo los ojos de nuevo.

-"Tu cara me dice que todavía no puedes creer lo que estás viendo, tranquilo siempre es así al principio pero ya te acostumbrarlas"- El Pequeño panda levantó sus bracitos -"Podrías ayudarme a subir a la cama por favor"-.

Big Mac sin pensarlo lo levantó y lo puso en su cama.

-"Ven hijo siéntate a mi lado"- Con su bracito palmeo la cama.

El obedeció sin dejar de mirar al peluche.

-"¿Tienes cigarrillos?"- Big Mac movió su cabeza negativamente -"-suspiro- mataría por unos cigarrillos"-.

El joven se asustó al escuchar eso saltando de la cama sin perder de vista al peluche.

-"Tranquilo, tranquilo"- Movió sus bracitos de arriba hacia abajo -"Solo estoy bromeando "- Big Mac se acercó y se sentó en la cama -"Bien para no hacerla tan larga, ¿Recuerdas la caja que te dio tu tío abuelo por haber ayudado en la granja ayer?"- El joven respondió afirmativo moviendo la cabeza.-"Pues yo estaba ahí adentro"-.

Sam salto de la cama y empezó a caminar y puso sus bracitos en su espalda -"Tu tío abuelo está muy preocupado, después de que le contaras que cuando tu primer amor te rompió, piso, destrozó, lo hizo una bolita y lo tiro en el basurero de la friend zone tu corazón "- Big Mac entre cerro los ojos ¿Era necesario decir todo eso? -"Decidistes dejar el amor en segundo plano en la flor de tu juventud"-.

-"...¿Entonces vinistes para.."-.

San lo miró y lo apunto con su bracito -"Para que consigas una novia hijo, mírate a tu edad yo ya le había arruinado el futuro a dos chicas. Tienes que gozar la vida pero con protección"- Levanto su otro bracito y se puso listo para que lo carguen de nuevo -"Ahora estuve toda la noche despierto y tengo unas buenas idea..."-.

Big Mac Puso una cara de Poker y levantó sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza -"Nop,nop,nop,nop,nop"- Salió por la puerta de su cuarto , agarro su mochila que estaba en el sillón del primer piso y salió a la calle pero antes cerró la puerta con seguro.

Sam fue al pasillo y se subió a una silla que estaba al lado de una ventana por donde se veía la pista y vio a Big Mac en la vereda todavía con los brazos levantados diciendo Nop,nop,nop -"Tranquilo hijo yo me encargare que pases el mejor año de tu vida"-.

Big Mac al llegar al colegio ya se había tranquilizado, camino naturalmente por la entrada principal de la secundaria Canterlot viendo a varios de otros chicos sentados en el césped por barias partes. Como no era un chico de muchas palabra no tenía lo que uno podría considerar un amigo, él se saludaba con todos pero casi no hablaba con nadie, lo invitaban a las reuníos, cumpleaños, eventos deportivos pero él siempre se quedaba en el rincón. Los alumnos lo consideraban un lobo solitario y también el tipo de amigo que uno le gustaría tener cerca en caso de problemas.

Entro y fue directo a su casillero, en el camino vio a más estudiantes que como Big Mac vinieron a clases extracurriculares o a sus clubes deportivos.

Llego a su casillero y estuvo a punto de resbalarse, el piso había sido encerado recientemente.

-"Lo siento Big Mac"- Dijo el conserje que era de color verde claro y tenía un bigote -"¿Podrías quedarte un rato aquí mientras traigo el letrero de piso mojado?"-.

-"Eeyup"-.

-"Gracias Big Mac, no demorare mucho"- El conserje se retiró.

El joven estuvo a punto de abrir su casillero pero de nuevo una interrupción.

-"Buenos días Big Mac"-.

-"Buenos días Rarity"- Era la amiga de su hermana.

-"Toma"-Estiro su brazo para entregarle una carta. Big Mac agarro la carta y la miro por los dos lados -"Es la invitación de la fiesta de Rose, como no pudo encontrarte me pidió que te la diera y no la pierdas solo dejaran entrar a los que tengan el pase que está dentro de la carta"-.

-"Eeyup"- Big Mac lo guardo en su bolsillo trasero y ahora si iba a abrir su casillero.

-"Big Mac"- dijo Rarity, interrumpiendo a Big Mac en su acción -"Sabes, tengo una amiga que también va ir a la fiesta y quiere conocerte"- Rarity puso su espalda en el casillero de al lado -"Dime te interesa, tienes mi solemne palabra que ella es muy bonita"-.

-("Y aquí vamos de nuevo")- Pensó Big Mac. Primero fue su hermana, después fue Pinkie Pie y ahora Rarity, cuál era su afán de conseguirle novia.-"...Noop, gracias"-.

-"Oh vamos Big Mac"- Rarity se le acerco con una risita para tocarle el hombro -"Ya debes .."-

La joven de color blanco no se dio cuenta que el piso estaba resbaloso y empezó a patinar. Big Mac la sostuvo de la mano pero el también patino y cayeron los dos juntos, su otra mano agarraba el casillero y por el peso lo rompió dejando caer un río de preservativos sobre los dos amigos.

Big Mac que había logrado que Rarity cayera en su pecho quedo atónito al ver lo que caía de su casillero izo una exhalación profunda ante el horror que presenciaba.

En la caída Rarity cerró los ojos pero cuando los abrió, primero sé quedo confundida por las pequeñas bolsitas que los rodeaban, sintió algo en su cabello -"Pero que es.."- Sostuvo con su mano lo que estaba en su cabello, se lo puso en frente -"esto"- Se le pusieron los ojos como plato y miro a su alrededor casi habían unos 300 preservativos, se sonrojo puso sus manos en las mejillas. No grito, La chica de color blanco no grito al sentir un Flash, giro su cabeza y vio como Snips les había tirado una foto en tal embarazosa situación. Grito, grito tan fuerte que se escuchó en toda la Secundaria Canterlot y salió corriendo hacia uno de los salones tapándose la cara.

Big Mac todavía estaba ahí tirado intentando procesar la cituacion. Aparte de Snips había otros 7 estudiantes que tenían la boca abierta por lo que acaba de suceder.

-"Cof,cof"- Había aparecido la Directora Celestial -"Todos a sus salones, ahora"- Todos obedecieron y salieron corriendo a excepcion de Big Mac.

-" Big Macintosh a dirección"-

Pasaron unos minutos y el conserje había recogido todos los preservativos, mientras Big Mac estaba en la dirección sentado con la cabeza mirando al piso en frente de la Directora que estaba sentada en su asiento.

-"Habla delincuente"- La subdirectora Luna estaba al lado de Big mac -"¿De dónde conseguistes todos eso preservativos?, ¿Acaso los robastes?"- Luna dio un golpe a la mesa intentando asustarlo -"Contesta"- Big Mac no contestaba -"Eh conocido varios tipos de pervertidos en mi vida pero tú eres el peor de todos, ¿Acaso te pone caliente tirarle preservativos a tu compañera de clases?"-.

-"Luna ya basta"- Dijo Celestia. Luna ante lo dicho por su hermana se fue a la silla que estaba en el rincón -" Big Macintosh, te seré sincera yo creo que tu no lo hicisteis, mas parece una broma entre compañeros"-.

Big Macintosh levantó su cabeza llorando mientras sonreirá -"Eeeeyup"-.

-"¿Dime, sospechas de alguien?"-.

-("...Si sospecho del peluche en forma de panda que busca conseguirme una novia, fue un regalo de mi tío abuelo y")- Lo pensó en su mente. Como si alguien le iba creer eso -"...Noop"- Fue lo último que le dijo a la directora.

-"Bien"- Cerro los ojos y se levantó de su silla -"Puedes retirarte, supongo que has tenido demasiado por este día"-.

Se había librado de una grande, decidió que se iría a su casa directo ya estaba muy estresado para tener que soportar una clase de química. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara, no había nadie dentro excepto por.

-"Hola hijo, fui a tu casillero y vi que ya no estaban los regalos que te deje"- En el lavatorio estaba ahí parado, el culpable de su desdicha -"Y dime con quien los uti.."-.

Big Mac con una mirada asesina agarro al peluche del cuello y lo apretujo.

-"! Para, para me vas a sacar el relleno!"-.

El joven lo soltó y dio un gran suspiro.

-"Veo que tuvistes problemas"- Puso la punta de su bracito en la boca -"Supongo que siempre fue mala idea poner tantos condones en tu casillero"-.

-"¿Tú crees?"- Se miró en el espejo .Volvió a mirar al oso -"¿Dónde conseguistes tantos preservativos?"-.

* * *

Hace una hora en el almacén del hospital principal un becario estaba cargando una caja.

-"Si quieres vivir"- El tío Sam se había subido hasta el cuello del becario con un cuchillo -"Sera mejor que me digas donde están los condones"-.

* * *

-"Los encontré detrás de la tienda que cruza la esquina"- Obvio que no le iba a decir como los consiguió. Levantó sus bracitos -"Ponme detrás de tu cabeza, te llevare a casa"-.

Big Mac siguió sus órdenes y se tocó la cabeza -("Que es lo que voy hacer ahora, todo el mundo a de pensar que soy un pervertido")-.

Salió del baño ,no dio ni dos pasos y se encontró con Snips y Snails los dos lo miraban con seriedad.

-"...¿Se les ofrece algo?"-.

Los dos chicos levantaron sus brazos hacia Big Mac y le dieron un pulgar arriba, después de eso se retiraron.

-"..."- Big Mac estaba confundido por lo que paso pero no le tomo importancia. Camino y al doblar en el pasillo se encontró con Lyra y Bombóm.

Se miraron por unos segundos y Lyra empezó a reírse mientras que Bombóm le frunció el ceño. Las dos amigas se fueron sin dirigirle la palabra.

-"Que rápido"- dijo el peluche -"Se esparcio la noticia que bañastes a tu amiga con condones"-.

El joven Mac puso una cara triste, en ese momento se dio cuenta que su vida social o lo que era su vida social estaba arruinada aunque lo que le daba más miedo era su hermana cuando se entere de lo que le hizo a su amiga.

Ya llegando a la salida se encontró con Soarin que lo miro con una mirada seria. Big Mac esperaba que le dijera algo feo pero en vez de eso Soarin levantó su brazo y le dio un pulgar arriba, después de eso se fue corriendo mientras pateaba su pelota.

Big Mac estaba totalmente confundió ante lo que estába sucediendo pero no fue nada comparado con lo que sucedió afuera en la entrada de la Secundaria Canterlot, en el césped había un promedio de 20 chicos que cuando lo vieron lo miraron seriamente estiraron sus brazos y le dieron un pulgar arriba , mientras que las 15 chicas que estaban en el césped le dieron diferentes expresiones, unas le fruncieron el ceño, otras se rieron y algunas lo miraron entrecerrando los ojos.

Nervioso ante la situación empezó a correr cruzando cuatro cuadras, quiso seguir corriendo pero escucho las bocinas de un patrullero que pedía que se detenga.

El patrullero se puso al lado de Big Mac que ya se había detenido. Dentro del patrullero había un policía flaco de color blanco como copiloto y un policía gordo de color verde como conductor. Ninguno de los dos policías miro a Big Mac, Lo unió que hicieron fue levantar sus brazos hacia Big Mac y le dieron un pulgar arriba.

-"Nos enteramos de lo que hicistes en la Secundaria Canterlot hoy día"- Dijo el policía gordo -"Eres un héroe chico, nunca permitas que te digan lo contrario"- Después de eso el patrullero siguió su camino.

Big Mac entre cerro los ojos sin mostrase ninguna emoción -("Esta ciudad está loca")-.

-"mmm"- El peluche se sobo la barbilla -"Parece que ganas respeto si bañas a una quinceañera con preservativos"-.

Al regresas a su casa Big Mac tiro su mochila en el piso de su cuarto y se tiro en la cama.

El peluche se soltó de la cabeza del joven y salto al piso -"Tengo que decirlo, aunque me duela decirlo me he dado cuenta que eres un completo herbívoro"-.

Big Mac no le contesto estaba cansado y arto, lo único que quería era dormir, aunque eran las dos de la tarde.

-"Pero tranquilo hijo estoy seguro que encontraremos la forma para que las chicas te vean como un macho alfa"- El Panda camino pensativo y en su adelante vio una carta, se acercó y la abrío -"!Lo tengo!"- Con mucho esfuerzo se subió a la cama y fue a la cara de Big Mac para enseñarle la carta -"Prepárate porque hoy día vas a aprender a cazar en una fiesta"-.

* * *

Pensamientos del autor: Como primer capitulo solo voy a decir dos cosas :

-Esto no es un harem y no pienso volverlo un harem ami realmente no me gustan esas cosas tan exageradas.

-Van a parecer varios personajes y en su mayoria seran personajes conocidos

, les sere cinsero me diverti mucho con este capitulo y espero que le haya echo pasar un buen rato :3


	2. Cap 2 Erase una vez en una fiesta

Capitulo 2: Erase una vez en una fiesta

Eran ya las tres de la tarde y Big Mac seguía tirado en su cama intentando olvidar todo lo que paso.

-"hijo me podrías ayudar a abrir tu ropero por favor"-.

Big Mac no quería hacerlo pero cuando vio al peluche estirando los brazos intentando abrir el ropero, se veía tan lindo. Se levantó y lo ayudo.

-"Gracias hijo"- Sam entro al ropero -"Como me temía solo tienes un par de ropa"- Tiro al piso un par, mas ropa interior -"Bueno lo que importa es que vayas limpio. Ahora la fiesta comienza a las siete pero tu iras con una tardía elegante de una hora"-Salió del ropero -"Iré contigo pero me quedare afuera para identificar posibles contrincantes y presas"-.

-"Noop"-.

-"¿A qué te refieres con noop?"-.

-"No iré"-.

-"-suspiro- tienes que ir hijo, si no vas a la fiesta de una amiga quedaras mal con todas tus amistades"- Si y lo que pase en el colegio no daño nada, ¿No?.

Big Mac no le contesto.

-"mmmm"- tubo una idea -"Tu amiga Rarity también va ir, si fuera tu yo le pediría disculpa en la fiesta porque te digo que cuanto más tiempo esperes para pedirle que te perdone más incómodo se volverá"-.

El joven se levantó, sentándose en la cama. El panda tenía un poco de razón en sus palabras -"...Noop, El lunes será un mejor día para decirle que lo siento"-.

A Sam le salió una migraña -"! Déjate de tonterías iras a esa fiesta y punto!"-.

-"Noop"- Cruzó los brazos, mirando a su derecha despectivamente.

-"Grrrr"- Sam gruño -"! Como si te estuviera dando opción!"- San salto sobre Big Mac y le empezó a quitar su ropa, al parecer tenía más fuerza de lo que parecía.

En el primer piso, la puerta de entrada era abierta por una Applejack agitada y en su detrás estaba su hermana y abuela. Todas tenían bolsas con varias cosas, al parecer fueron al supermercado.

-"!Big Mac!"- Applejack tiro las bolsas al sillón de la sala, subió al segundo piso directo al cuarto de su hermano -"!Big Mac!"- Toco la puerta un poco brusco -"! Que es eso de que provocastes una tormenta de preservativos sobre Rarity!"- No estaba enojada, solo preocupada de no entender lo que estaba pasando -"!Big Mac!"-.

La rubia abrió la puerta sin permiso y vio a su hermano desnudo tirado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, solo tenía puesto sus medias y el peluche panda que tapaba la masculinidad del joven. Applejack se quedó unos segundo mirando sin mostrar ninguna expresión -"Perdón por interrumpir"- Cerro la puerta y se escuchó como se dirigía al primer piso.

Big Mac se levantó, se acostó en la cama, se tapó con la frazada y empezó a abrazar la almohada mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Sam se levantó -"Lo siento hijo, el único en esta casa que puede saber que estoy vivo eres tu pero tranquilo ya se le pasara a tu hermana, como si nunca te hubiera visto desnudo"-. Empezó a reírse mientras Big Mac lloraba mordiendo la almohada.

* * *

Ya faltando unos minutos para las ocho de la noche. Big Mac había llegado a la casa de Rose con el oso panda en su nuca.

-("Como pudo convencerme un peluche")- Pensaba Big Mac mirando la casa al parecer ya había comenzado la fiesta pero todavía seguían llegando algunos chicos más.

-"Bien hijo yo me quedare aquí tu entra y diviértete"- Sam salto y se escondió en un arbusto.

La casa de color blanco de Rose era el doble de grande que la de Big Mac, tenía doble cochera, piscina en el patio trasero, un balcón en el primero y segundo piso, una casa de gente con dinero.

El joven se acercó a la casa y en la entrada estaba el Papa de Rose sentando en una silla -"Big Mac"- Dijo el padre de Rose sonriendo, era de color naranja y cabello pelirrojo como su hija. Era un padre joven y era bien abierto con la gente una persona muy amable que le gustaba tener amigos -"Es bueno verte por aquí"-. Conoce a Big Mac por que varias veces el joven fue para arreglar los desperfectos de la casa.

-"Eeeyup"- Reviso su bolsillo y noto que se había roto , había perdido el pase. Sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima estaba feliz de haberlo perdido.

-"¿Pasa algo?"-.

-"Lo siento perdí mi invitación"-.

-"No importa Big Mac, puedes entrar"-.

-"...Pero"-.

-"Vamos Big Mac"- Se levantó y a empujones lo metió en la casa -"Entra y diviértete"-.

Entro en la fiesta, era una fiesta tecno en todo sentido con luces intermitentes, rayos láser y Vinyl Scratch tocando.

Paso por la sala donde estaba la mayoría de los chicos, por suerte nadie lo había notado, empezó a buscar a su hermana y así encontrar a Rarity para pedirle perdón.

-"! Pero si es Mac Don!"- Dijo Captain Planet unos de los Hippies del colegio tenía una bandana verde y una cola de caballo -"!Vieeeejo que buena onda!"- Abrasó a Big Mac, todo entusiasmado por el encuentro -"Sé que no hablamos mucho pero debo decir que eres buena onda viejo"-.

Big Mac se Sobo la nuca nervioso -"¿... Porque soy buena onda?"-.

-"Oh viejo no me digas que te volastes el cerebro"- El hippie saco su Smartphom y le mostró una imagen -"Esto publicaron en MyStable hoy día"- En la pantalla se veia la imagen de un chico y una chica que eran tapados por el dedo de Snips y a su alrededor cientos de preservativos -"El tonto puso su dedo así que no se pueden ver las caras pero otros seis chicos corroboraron que eras tú y Rarity"- El hippies lo abrasó y se tiro una Selfie con Big Mac -"Eres grande Mac Don, si necesitas algo solo llámame. Paz, nunca cambies"- Se fue dejando a Big Mac sorprendido.

Esto era bueno a medias, al menos sus caras no se veían. Siguió su camino.

-"!Big Mac!"- Era Rose con una sonrisa, se acercó al joven para saludarlo.

-"Feliz Cumpleaños Rose"- De su bolsillo saco un pequeño regalo.

-"Big Mac sabes que ya no es necesario que traigan regalos"- Dio una risita y recibio el regalo.

Por fin una chica que no lo miraba extraño, es posible que no se haya enterado de lo que había pasado.

-"¿Big Mac?"- Dijo Rose mirando al joven que se quedó pensativo.

-"...¿Eh ?, lo siento me quede pensando y..."-.

-"Big Mac no te preocupes, ya se lo que te paso en el colegio"-

Se quedó sorprendidó ante lo que dijo su amiga.

-"Pero todos los que te conocemos sabemos que te habrán jugado una jugarreta. Así que olvídalo y dame un sonrisa"- Rose sonrió provocando que Big Mac También sonriera-"Así me gusta"-.

-"!Rose!"- La llamo su padre -"! Sal un minuto, tu novio y sus padres acaban de llegar!"-.

-"!Ya voy Papa!, nos vemos después y no haga ninguna tontería"-.

El joven dio una risita por lo que dijo su ó de nuevo su misión de buscar a su hermana, se dirigió a la cocina y chocó con otra chica.

-"Lo siento, no.."- Dijo Rarity que cuando vio la cara de Big Mac frunció el ceño y se Sobo la frente.

-"…Rarity"- Era su oportunidad –".. Quería.."-.

No lo dejo disculpase, la joven se fue por un lado con una cara de estrés. Big Mac intento seguirla pero no contó que ella era muy escurridiza y la perdió de vista.

-"-suspiro-"- Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

-"¿Eres tu Mac Don?"-.

Miro a su derecha, y se encontró con un chico de la banda de Flash Sentry. Era Ringo de color morado claro, su cabello era negro con rayas blancas y usaba lentes negros todo el tiempo.

Ringo lo miro detenidamente, sonrió y levantó su brazo dándole un pulgar arriba -"No puedo creer que me haya encontrado con una leyenda del colegio en esta fiesta"- Le hizo una reverencia a Big Mac -"Me agacho ante un héroe de Canterlot"-.

-("Ok, esto ya es ridículo")- Pensó El joven granjero.

-"Me llamo Ringo para servirte"-.

-"…Eeyup, ya te conocía"- Se dieron un apretón de manos.

-"¿En serio?"- Sonrió entre dientes -"Entonces ya debes de conocer a toda la banda ven conmigo estamos en el patio trasero"-.

-"Lo siento pero"-.

-"Vamos, vamos"- Dijo mientras empujaba a Big Mac por la espalda -"Solo será un rato"-.

Llegaron al patio trasero donde se encontraba Flash Sentry, Brawly Beats, ThunderBass, Valhallen, micro chips , Lyrock y Mystery Mind.

-"! Miren a que leyenda me encontré en la salaaaaaaa!"-.

Las dos chicas entre cerraron los ojos, Mientras que los chicos lo miraron seriamente levantaron sus brazos y le dieron pulgar arriba.

Lyrock rodó los ojos mientas suspiraba -"Vamos Mystery acompáñame a la cocina"-.

-"Vamos chicas no se enojan"- Dijo Flash Sentry con su típica sonrisa perfecta desmaya chicas -"Si es nuestro querido amigo Big Macintosh"- Se acercó pasando su brazo por el cuello de Big Mac. El granjero tubo una pequeña sonría por fin uno de sus compañeros lo llamaba por su nombre -"Aunque ahora es el gran Mac Don"- Fue demasía bueno para ser cierto pensó Big Mac.

-"Pueden seguir con sus tonterías sin nosotras, vamos Mystery"- Las dos chicas entraron en la casa.

-"No te preocupes Mac Don que la mitad de las chicas te odie no hará que dejemos de ser tus amigos"- Digo Flash con su típica sonrisa atrapa chicos.

-"...¿Cómo?"-.

-"¿No los sabias Mac Don?"- Dijo Micro chips que saco su smartphone -"Las chicas de la Secundaria Canterlot crearon un tema sobre ti en Mystable titulado HashtagBigMacintoshesundegeneradoenemigodelasmujeres "-.

Micro Chips le presto el smartphone al granjero y vio en la pantalla varios comentarios muy hirientes a su persona, hasta algunas pedían su expulsión y lo peor de todo es que la creadora del tema era la subdirectora luna.A Big Mac le empezó a salir un aura miserable.

-"Vamos Mac Don"- Dijo Ringo -" Solo es la mitad, todavía la otra mitad cree que eres un buen chico"-.

-"Si Mac Don"- Dijo Thunderbass -"Aunque yo tendría cuidado de no cruzarme con Sunset shimmer"- Mac abrió los ojos nervioso mirando a ThunderBass.-"¿No me digas que tampoco sabias eso?, Sunset está furiosa contigo"-.

Microchip hablo -"Escuche que te quiere dar la peor paliza de tu vida por lo que le hicisteis a su amiga"-.

-("Ok, aquí termino la fiesta me voy de aquí")- Pensó Big Mac, él sabía muy bien que Sunset Shimmer también asistiría a la fiesta, tenía que irse antes que ella apareciera.

-"No pongas esa cara Mac Don"- Dijo Ringo dándole una palmeada en la espalda -"Si eres Mac Don la leyenda de Canterlot creo que podrás con una chica mágica más"- Todos se rieron.

-"Además"- Dijo Brawly Beats tocándole el hombre y con la otra le dio un pulgar arriba -"Aquí están todos tus amigos, si nos necesita estaremos aquí para apoyarte"-.

Todos miraron a Big Mac con miradas decididas y sonriendo. Big Mac había encontrado verdaderos amigos penso, que aunque fueras a caer en lo peor de los infierno tus amigos estarían ahí para salvarte.

-"Chicos"- El granjero se alegró y una lagrimilla le salió de su ojo derecho -("Realmente estuve ciego todo este tiempo, siempre pensé que ser un amigo es solo dar y dar pero ellos me enseñaron que también es recibir una mano cuando más se los necesita")-.

-"Big Macintosh"- Detrás de Big Mac apareció Sunset Shimmer frunciendo el ceño, en la entrada trasera de la casa llamándolo.

El granjero miro a Sunset Shimmer que tenía los brazos cruzados pero no estaba asustado, él sabía muy bien de lo que podía ser capas la chica mágica que tenía al frente pero el miedo no aparecía y es porque ahora el tenia verdaderos amig…

Big Mac miro a sus lados y vio que ya no estaban sus amigos. Vio detrás de él, viendo como sus verdaderos amigos corrían por su vida por diferentes direcciones -("!Me hicieron la de judas!")-.

-"Big Macintosh"- Sunset se le acerco -"¿Podemos hablar?"-.

Big Mac sudaba como un día caluroso mientras veía los ojos de Sunset Shimmer que parecían las de un águila viendo al que hirió a su cría -("Estoy muerto")-.

Antes que Sunset pudiera decir algo, Big Mac vio a su derecha sorprendido -"¿Esa no es la Princesa Twilight Sparkle?"-.

Sunset sorprendida miro a donde estaba mirando el granjero y se encontró con nada. Big Mac utilizó la distracción para entrar en la casa y como una estrella fugaz subió al segundo piso y se entró a uno de los cuartos sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

* * *

Mientas en el balcón que estaba en el patio trasero del segundo piso se encontraban las Mane6. Twilight de este mundo, Fluttershy, Rainbow dash,Pinkie Pie, Applejack y en un rincón sola se encontraba Rarity con dos vasos de refresco, la modista se veía bastante estresada.

-"Rarity"- Se le acerco Fluttershy con las manos unidas muy preocupada -"Te encuentras bien"-.

La modista la vio enojada -"Si estoy bien, fantásticamente bien, súper híper duper bien porque no lo estaría, si cuando fui a la cocina me encontré con Lyra y sabes que fue lo que hizo cuando me miro"- Fluttershy no respondió -"Se rió, se rio la muy..."- Se contuvo y se tomó los dos vasos de refresco -".. Se rió"- Agacho la cabeza, estaba furiosa y triste -"!Aaaaahhhhh!"- Dio un grito lo más fuerte que pudo pero los de abajo no la escucharon por el ruido de la música.-"Así que si Fluttershy me encuentro bien"-.

-"Súper híper duper bien"- Dijo Pinkie Pie que se acercó con una sonrisa.

-"Querida, no estoy de humor para eso hoy día" puso su mano en la cabeza, intentando calmarse.

-"Oki doki"- Pinkie se voltio y tomo otro refresco -"Alguien más a notado que este refresco es súper archí delicioso"-.

Fluttershy jalo una silla y se puso al lado de Rarity -"Y Big Mac"- dijo la chica con cabello rosa.

-"No me hables de ese tonto ahora"-.

-"¿Lo viste en el primer piso verdad?"-.

-"Si , ¿Y?"-.

-"¿Realmente crees que el hizo esa broma de mal gusto?"-.

La modista dejo de sobarse la cabeza y miro al frente -"...No no lo creo, alguien debió haberle puesto todos esos... Cosas en su casillero.

-"¿Preservativos?"- Dijo Pinkie que se tomó otro refresco.

Rarity la vio un poco enojada y un poco sonrojada -"Si, eso"-.

-"Rarity"- Dijo Fluttershy y dio un sonrisa amena -"¿Crees que Big Mac merece que lo ignores?"-.

-"...No"- Se vio un poco más alegré -"No se lo merece"- Se limpió los ojos y abrasó a su amiga amarilla -"Gracias querida, que haría sin mi amiga de spa"-.

-"Ya no podrías ponerte lodo en la cara nunca más"- Las dos amigos rieron.

A unos pasos de la dos amigas se encontraba Applejack mirando al horizonte -("No vi nada, no vi nada, no vi nada, no vi nada, no vi nada")- Se repetía Applejack en la mente.

-"Hola, tierra a Applajack"- Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras movía su mano en frente de su amiga pero sin resultados.

La Twilight de ese mundo también veía a Applejack -"Parece que sufrió un shock bastante severo"- Tomo un poco de refresco.

* * *

Pensamientos del autor: Seremos amigos pero te hago la de judas contra una chica magica :v

Y bien segundo capitulo mas rapido de lo que pense, realmente muchas gracias a todos lo que estas apoyando mi Fanfic y como dije esta historia no habran ese tipo de cosas que casi todos los fanfics de romance tienen.

El siguiente capitulo sera mas largo casi el soble para asi ya terminar la fiesta y comensar con la siguiente fase que sera mas chingona :D


	3. Cap 3 Porque en el cuarto de Rose

Capítulo 3: Porque en el cuarto de Rose.

Big Mac había escapado de la furia infernal de Sunset Shimmer, ocultándose en la última habitación del pasadizo que pertenecía a Rose.

Era un cuarto bien bonito y arreglado con las paredes pintadas de un naranja claro, una cama doble con una frasada bastante esponjosa, dos roperos blancos en los lados de la puerta, varias mesitas de noche color blanco y en el lado derecho una mesa de estudios al frente de una ventana, en la mesa de estudios color blanco habían varios libros bien ordenados y una laptop prendida utilizada por.

-"...¿Sam?"-.

-"Oh, hijo ven para acá no te había visto"- El peluche estaba utilizando la laptop, se notaba que sabía utilizar cosas tecnológicas.

Big Mac se acercó al peluche y vio lo que estaba haciendo. Vio en la pantalla de la laptop que estaba en Mystable -"¿Qué haces?"-.

-"Solo viendo la cuenta de la cumpleañera y haciéndome su amigo por la pagina social"- Abrió su redonda pancita sacando un smartphone de última generación -"Y listo aceptado, con esto ya tenemos la información de casi toda la secundaria Canterlot"-.

Big Mac se quedó sorprendido -"Tienes celular"-.

-"Hijo por favor ya estamos en el nuevo milenio, creo que tú eres el único con ese ladrillo en el bolsillo"- Big Mac también tenía un Smartphon pero se le rompió y para no gastar mucho se compró un celular simple.

El granjero estaba sediento por haber subido a esa velocidad al segundo piso. Al lado de la laptop vio un vaso con refresco intento tomarlo pero Sam se lo impidió.

-"Ahora no puedes tomar eso, te necesito sobrio por ahora"-.

Big Mac entre cerro los ojos -"¿Que hicistes con el refresco?"-.

-"No mucho"- Salto al piso y de abajo de la cama saco un frasco de durazno -"Te presento durazno amacerado con anís"-.

-"¿Anis?"-.

-"Es un alcohol bien fuerte, normalmente lo combinan con te para poder tomarlo"-.

Big Mac golpeo su frente con su mano.

-"Tranquilo hijo, solo puse los duraznos en los dos bidones de refresco que pusieron en los lados de la mesa de bocadillos puse tres duraznos en cada uno, tendrías que tomar seis vasos llenos como mínimo para ponerte ebrio"-.

* * *

-"! Fiesta en la piscina!"- Dijo Pinkie Pie mientras volaba, se había tirado del balcón del segundo piso, cayendo en medio de la piscina.

-"! Fiesta en la Piscina!"- Dijo Ringo que se tiro en la piscina también. Se acercó a Pinkie Pie y cruzo su hombro por el cuello de la chica, Pinkie hizo lo mismo.

-"!Fiesta,fiesta,fiesta!"- Los dos gritaban felices en la piscina.

De pronto como una estampida todos fueron directo a tirarse a la piscina todos tenían su ropa puesta. Vinyl al ver que no había casi nadie aumento el volumen para que todos pudieran escuchar. La casa empezó a retumbar.

-"¿Que está pasando ahí abajo?"- Dijo Fluttershy preocupada.

-"Fluttershy"- Dijo Rainbow, acercándose a su amiga con sonrisa maliciosa -"Lista para la piscina"- Fluttershy asustada respondió con su cabeza negativamente -"No te estoy dando opciones"-.

Rainbow la agarro a su amiga y la cargo como una princesa en apuros dio unos pasos para atrás.

-"!Espera Reinbow Dash no te ..!"- Rainbow salto, cayendo en la piscina.

-"! Espérenme chicas!"- Dijo Rarity que no dudo un segundo y se tiro del segundo piso también.

Todo era una pachanga extrema pero paso algo, Fluttershy y Rarity estaban flotando pero y ¿Raimbow Dash?, Se había quedado en el fondo.

-"!Rainbow Dash!"- Saorin que estaba dentro de la piscina se desespero fue al punto donde cayó Rainbow en su rescate. De pronto Rainbow Dash sale delante de Saorin y lo besa apasionadamente.

-"! Te amo mucho Saorin!"- Dijo muy alegre, dándole a su novio un fuerte abrazo.

Saorin sonrió y correspondió el abrazo -"!Y tú eres la novia más cool del universo conocido!"-.

-"!Uuuuuuuuh!"-Todos en la piscina gritaron de emoción

-"! Chicos no se olviden de la cumpleañera!"- Dijo Rose dentro de la piscina sonriendo, cargada por su novio que tenía el cabello alborotado negro.

Todas vieron a la cumpleañera y comenzaron a cantar acelerado.

"! Vamos Rooose, Vamos Rooose!"

"! Es tu cumpleaños, Es tu cumpleaños!".

-"! La mejor fiesta del mundo!"- Rose levantó sus manos sonriendo. Miro hacia el balcón del segundo piso y vio a Twilight,ella le empezó a hacer el alemán de que salte -"!Twilight, Twilight,Twilight!"-.

Todos empezaron a repetir lo que decia la cumpleañera, para que Twilight y Rarity que era cargada por fluttershy, la modista estaba muy ebria para mantenerse a flote, estaban esparciendo a la gente para darle espacio para que salte

Twilight en el balcón dio unos pasos atrás nerviosa -"¿Que les está pasando?"- Vio el vaso de refresco y pensativa tomo un poco. No sabía fuerte pero sintió como se adormecía un poquito su mente -"Oh,oh"-.

-"Hola Twilight"- Dijo Flash un poco rojo sonriendo con una mirada dio un salto por el susto -"Lista para saltar"-.

-"Yo,yo"- Sonrió con nerviosismo, estaba en peligro -"No traje mi ropa de baño"-.

-"Tranquila"- Dio una risita, Flash se acercó y le quito suavemente su celular de un bolsillo que tenía en la falda y lo puso al lado del suyo en una mesa -"Yo tampoco"-.

-"Fue suficiente Flash"- dijo Sunset Shimmer que vino al rescate.

-"Sunset"- Twilight nunca ha estado tan feliz de ver a su amiga.

-"Buuuu que aburrida eres Sunset Shimmer"-.

-"Estas ebrio flash"-.

-"¿Yo ebrio?, si solo he estado tomando refresco"-.

-"El refresco"- Dijo Twilight poniéndose detrás de su amiga -"No se siente pero tiene alcohol"-.

-"Twilight"- Dijo Suntet sin dejar de mirar a Flash que todavía quería saltar con la chica morada -"Busca a las demás, nos vamos antes que esto se ponga peor"-

-"!Fieeeeesta!"- Grito Valhallen entrando al balcón corriendo, agarrando a Twilight, Sunset ,Flash y Applejack que todavía estaba en estado de shock

-"!Valhallen detente!"- Dijo Sunset Shimmer -"! No te atrevas a tirar..!"- Los cinco estaban en el aire cayendo a la piscina. Al caer crearon una mediana hola que provoco el júbilo de sus compañeros.

En la piscina Applejack despertó de su letargo -"! Por mil corrales que está pasando aquí!"-.

-"!Applejack!"- Una Rainbow Dash muy animada se le acercó y le dio un abrazo -"!Miren todos Applejack despertó!"-.

-"! Ahora que comience la verdadera fiesta!"- Grito Rarity a full pulmón todavía cargada por Fluttershy en el agua.

Mientras dentro en el primer piso el padre de Rose estaba recolectando los Celulares de lo chicos -"Si que han venido muy animados el día de hoy"- Ya había recogido 20 de los aparatos -"Bueno al menos son cuidadosos y dejaron sus Celulares"-

El papa fue y se sirvió un poco de refresco y se tomó el vaso entero -"..."- Tomo otro vaso -"Que extraño"-abrió la tapa del bidón y vio como flotaban los duraznos, Agarro uno lo vio por un segundo y se lo comió -"...Guau"- Miro a la piscina y se empezó a quitar la camisa -"! Hagan espacio chicos que aquí viene en dueño de la casa"- Se tiro en la piscina.

-"!Ooooooooh!"- Todos gritaron al ver al padre de Rose divirtiéndose con ellos.

Mientas en la cuarto de Rose el peluche seguía utilizando la laptop mientras lo miraba Big Mac.

-"Bien Big Mac al revisar posibles novias, tendrías buenas posibilidades con las amigas de tu hermana"-.

-"Nop,nop,nop,nop"-.

-"Silencio y escucha. Tienes posibilidades solo con ...Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash y Pinki Pie tienen novio, no es de hombres quitarle la mujer a otro. Rarity te odia, También Sunset que te intento asesinarte en el patio trasero"-.

Big Mac se enojo -"¿Estuvistes viendo?"-.

-"No, te puse un micrófono en tu cuello"-.

Se rebuscó encontrándose el microfono, lo rompio. -"Noooooop"- Cruzo los brazos -"nop,nop,nop,nop,nooooop"-.

Sam lo miro, miro la laptop -"...Si tienes razón, las niñas que se hacen las calladitas son las más peligrosas, quizás este saliendo con un delincuente o peor aún con un cobrador de impuesto"-. Empezó a cambiar de página de internet -"Mejor utilicemos el buscador

www. soy un virgen yquiero una novia .com no me sorprendería si estuviera una foto tuya como portada"-.

Big Mac entre cerro los ojos y suspiro -("Tranquilo, tranquilo")-.

-"Bien primero ponemos tu descripción"- Lo termino en dos minutos -"Ahora la descripción de lo que quieres"- empezó a escribir "Bonita, amable, carismática, consentidora, acaramelada, exitosa, luchadora ,que sea tan virgen como yo y que estudie en la Secundaria ahora enviar"- Demoro tres minutos dando dos resultados -"...Se nota que mintieron sin asco pero ya nos quedamos sin opciones"-.

Big Mac miro la pantalla, la primera era una chica con lentes, no la conocía muy bien y la otra -"!Noooooooooooop!"- Se tiro a la cama por el susto de ver a la segunda chica.

-"Shhh, no grites tan fuerte"-

La perilla del cuarto de Rose empezó a girar asustando a los dos. Se abrió la puerta entrando Rainbow Dash y detrás de ella Fluttershy todas mojadas.

-"Bien no ay nadie,!Woohooo!"- Dijo Rainbow dash tirándose en la cama.

-"Rainbow vas a mojar la cama"-.

-"Tranquila, tranquila solo quiero recostarme un ratito"-.

-"No deberíamos estar aquí y tampoco debimos dejar a Rarity sola se podría ahogar"-.

-"Ya dije que dejes de preocuparte, Applejack debe estar cuidándola"- Se levantó y se dirigió a su amiga -"Sabes, es aburrido estar en la cama sola"- Agarro a su amiga y la tiro a la cama y se puso encima para que no escapara -"Así está mucho mejor"-.

-"No te atrevas a cerrar los ojos hijo"- Dijo El peluche que estaba escondido en el ropero con Big Mac -"Estas apunto de ver una de las cosas más hermosas de este mundo" Mac estaba sonrojado y petrificado viendo por los pequeños agujeros a las dos amigas.

Rainbow Dash se acercó al cuello de su amiga y la olfateo mientras su mano agarraba el hombro desnudo sobándola.

-"Basta Rainbow"- Con su mano aparto a su amiga, Las dos estaban sonrojadas -"Esto está mal"-

-"Vamos Fluttershy,¿Cuál es el problema?"-.

-"...Lo siento pero no te veo de esa manera, además estas saliendo con Saorin"-

-"...Si"- Dio una gran sonrisa entre dientes -"Lo amo más de lo que te podrías imaginar"- Se acercó a su amiga apunto de besarla -"Pero solo por un momento, quiero pasar un buen rato con una buena amiga"-

Fluttershy intento levantarse pero Rainbow Dash era más fuerte. Lo único que le quedo a Fluttershy fue cerrar los ojos y aceptar lo que se venía.

De pronto escucharon que venía alguien, Las dos se levantaron y fueron directo al único lugar posible para esconderse el ropero. Big Mac entro en pánico pero por suerte se fueron al segundo ropero de al lado, El granjero sintió como su alma regreso a su cuerpo.

-"Maldición"- Dijo Rainbow Dash -"Este ropero tienes pisos no cabemos"-

Fueron al otro ropero, lo abrieron y se encontraron cara a cara con Big Mac que dio una sonrisa nerviosa. La perilla de la puerta empezó a moverse así que la dos chicas no tuvieron más que entrar poniéndose en los lados de Big Mac.

Rainbow miro enojada al granjero -"Estuvistes mirando cierto"-.

Big Mac apretó los labios y entre cerro los ojos mirando a otro lado -"Nooop"-.

-"! Si estuvistes mirando!"-.

-"Rainbow Dash,shhh"- Dijo Fluttershy asustada.

De la puerta entro Flash Sentry y atrás de el Saorin.

-"¿Que raro?"- Dijo el guitarrista -"Me pareció oír a alguien gritar"-.

-"Flash"- Saorin llamo a su amigo, cuando Flash volteo, Saorin le robo un beso tirándolo a la cama.

Los jóvenes que estaban en el ropero no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse rojas cuando vieron como Saorin levantaba la camisa de Flash.

-"Saorin Basta"- El beso termino -"Esto está mal"-.

-"Vamos a Flash Cual es el problema"-.

-"Que a mí me gusta una chica y tu estás saliendo con Rainbow Dash"- Los dos jóvenes estaban ebrios no subían lo que hacían.

-"Si"- Saorin sonrió enrojecido -" Estar con Rainbow es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida"-

Flash le sonrió -" Entonces mejor.."-

-"Pero, Solo por un momento"- Se acercó a los labios de Flash -"Quiero pasar un buen rato con un buen amigo"-.

De pronto alguien intentaba abrir la puerta de nuevo. Los dos chicos se asustaron y fueron a esconderse. Saorin abrió el ropero encontrándose con su novia, la amiga de su novia y el hermano de la amiga de su novia. Solo quedo dar una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Guau, siento que estoy volando"- Dijo Rose que regreso a su cuarto con su dos mejores amigas. Las tres estaban tan ebrias que no notaron el desorden.

-"Bien Rose listo para tu regalo"- Dijo Lily con una mirada maliciosa.

Rose miro al piso avergonzada -"... No me siento muy segura de esto chicas"-.

Daisy se le acerco a Rose y le dio un beso apasionado y delicadamente la acostó en la cama -"Tranquila seremos gentiles"-.

-("! Pero porque todo el mundo viene a besuquearse en este cuarto!")- Pensó Big Mac todo rojo por la situación, no solo estaba viendo a tres chicas haciendo cosas inapropiadas sino que también estaba escondió en un ropero con dos chicas y dos chicos que vinieron a hacer sus cosas inapropiadas en casa ajena.

Rose se estaba besando con sus dos amigas pero se detuvo cuando sintió que Lily le intentaba sacar la blusa -"paren, !Paren lo favor!"-.

Daisy miró confundida a su amiga -"¿Que pasa Rose, acaso ya no quieres hacer estas cosas con nosotras?"-.

-"..."- Realmente quería mucho a sus amiga, lsa conoce desde niñas pero si esto seguía así sabía que esto nunca terminaría -"Lo siento pero no, ustedes saben cuánto las quiero pero también saben que tengo novio y tengo que respetarlo"- Sus dos amigas la miraron desilusionadas pero Rose tenía que ponerse fuerte.

Flash y Saorin intentaban con todas sus fuerza mantener el ropero cerrado agarrando la puerta pero el ropero ya no pudo soportar el peso y se rompió, dejando caer a los cinco jóvenes al suelo.

Todos los del cuarto se veían con los ojos bien abiertos y sonrojados pasaban los segundos y nadie movía un musculo.

A rose le salió una risita nerviosa mientas unas lágrimas le empezaron a salir -"...je, Big Mac"-.

* * *

En el primer piso se vio a Rose bajando las escaleras y por su detrás una fila de sus amigos que estuvieron en su cuarto todos mirando el piso. Se acerca a la puerta principal y la abre.

Por la puerta salen Lyli y Daisy sin despedirse de Rose seguido de Big Mac que tampoco se despidió, siguió la calle se vio que cuando salían, se iban corriendo, todos en diferentes direcciones. Lo que sucedió en el cuarto de Rose fue mucho para ellos.

Saorin sostenía la mano de Rainbow Dash y estuvieron a punto de salir pero apareció Rarity.

-"¿Ya se van?"- Dijo la modista alegre y sonrojada por el alcohol en sus venas -"!Si la fiesta aún no termina ooooh!"- Levantó sus brazos.

-"Solooo..."- Dijo Rainbow nerviosa -"Estamos...yendo.. Aaaaaa.. Traer papitas se terminaron"-.

-"¿Cómo?"- Miro a su detrás viendo la mesa de bocadillos -"Pero si todavía quedan pa..."- Al voltear ya se habían ido los enamorados y Flash.

Rose cerró la puerta manteniendo su cabeza abajo.

-"¿Rose?"- Se acercó e intento mirar su cara -"¿Estas bien?"-.

Rose levanto su mirada, sus ojos estaban brillosos -"!Soy la peor novia del mundo!"- Se tiro en el pecho de Rarity empezando llorar.

En la piscina la fiesta seguía con la musica tecno de Vynil Scrath, Twilight cada vez que intentaba salir de la piscina terminaba que unos de los chicos le hacía caballito dentro del agua sin dejarla salir.

-"!Twilight!"- Una Applejack desesperada salio del agua -"! No encuentro a Rarity, ayúdame a buscarla!"- Se metió de nuevo al fondo.

-"Lo haría si pudiera"- Valhallen le estaba haciendo caballito, no le permitía bajar.

De pronto una sirena de policía se oyó y se empezó a escuchar a un policía con un megáfono -"!Aquí la patrulla anti diversión, todos quedan arrestados!"-.

-"!Son los polizonte, todos corran!"- Grito Pinkie, provocando que todos huyeran despavoridos.

-"Tonto"- Dijo el policía gordo al policía flaco en el patrullero -"Solo tenías que pedir que bajen el volumen"-.

-"Pues no debistes darme el megáfono"-.

A unas cuadras de la casa de Rose, Big Mac seguía corriendo a toda velocidad.

-"..Hijo"- Sam estaba en la nuca del joven -"Tengo que pedirte disculpas por lo de tus amigos, no pensé que iban a tomas más.."-.

Sam paro cuando escucho una risita de Big Mac -"..¿Hijo, esta bien?"-.

-"!Woooooo!"- grito Big mac levantando los brazos, no sabía porque pero estaba entusiasmado con la adrenalina corriendo a mil por hora, una sonrisa salía de su cara, algo , algo había cambiado , se estaba divirtiendo como loco.

* * *

El reloj dio las doce de la noche en un grifo, una neblina lo rodeaba dejando poca visibilidad. Por el lado derecho se vio a una chica de cabello multicolor perseguida por un joven que logro atraparla. Empezaron forcejear.

-"! Suéltame Saorin!"- Grito la chica, haciendo que el joven obedeciera.

-"Dejaras e huir"- Fruncía el ceño, mientras los dos tomaban bocanadas de aire. Habían estado corriendo un buen rato.

-"No estoy de humor para verte"-

-"Y tú crees que yo lo tengo después de verte con tu amiga y Big Mac ahí apretaditos"'-.

-"!Y tú crees que no me dio asco como empezastes a besuquear a Flash!"-.

-"!Oh, ahora vas a sostener tu infidelidad con eso!"-.

-"!Ok es verdad estuve ahí con alguien pero no hicimos nada, comparado con lo que hicistes tú!"-.

-"!Nosé ni para que te seguí, por mi tú ya no existes!"-.

-"!Y tú te puedes ir a revolcar con todos los hombre que quiera Saorin!"-.

-"Ouch"- Flash Sentry se había caído de la cama, había tenido una pesadilla de como sus amigos terminaban -"...Dios, que hora es"- Vio su reloj que estába en su mesita de noche, eran las once de la mañana -"Fufff"- Se Sobo la cara -" Por suerte es domingo, no podría ir a la escuela después de lo de.."-

Se puso los ojos como platos al recordar lo que hizo en el cuarto de Rose , cerró los ojos-"!Dioses del rock envíenme una máquina del tiempo!"- Su mente daba vueltas pero recordaba muy bien como Saorin lo bes -"!Nooooo,noooooooo!"-.

En su mesita de noche empezó a sonar su celular,Flash lo activo, viendo que era Saorin llamándolo. Se mordió la dentadura pensando si debía contestar o no.

-"Hola, Saorin"- No ganaba nada si no contestaba tenía que solucionar las cosas ya.

-"Flash ¿Como estas?, muy loca la fiesta de ayer ¿No?"- Los dos se rieron incómodamente Flash quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

-"..."- Los dos se quedaron mudos, pasaban los minutos y ninguno hablaba.

-"-Suspiro- Flash estoy ahora mismo con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy en el parque a tres cuadras de tu casa, podrías venir un minuto para hablar" escucha muy serio.

-"..."- Su pie derecho temblaba -"Si, no hay problema dame unos minutos y ahí estaré"- Apago la llamada y empezó a rascarse la cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo en la casa de los Mac ya se había despertado y empezó a darse unos estiramientos, su rostro mostraba mucho ánimo, estaba entusiasta por este nuevo día.

Sam recién se despertó al escuchar todo el ruido que ocasionaba Big Mac -"-Bostezo- Si que te ves con muchos ánimos el día hoy"- .El granjero se extrañó al mirar a Sam, ¿Realmente se había dormido? a diferencia de su boca sus ojos eran inertes pero eso es pan para otro día, era un bonita día y la sonrisa estaba de lado a lado.

-"Eeeyup"-.

-"Siempre es bueno despertar con una sonrisa y dime ya que estás muy animado"- Salto al piso y unió sus brazos como si estuviera rezando -"Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor"-.

-"Noop"- Entre cerro los ojos y se fue a la puerta para salir.

Sam lo detuvo -"Oh vamos hijo"- Saco de su pancita unos cupones y dinero-"Solo quiero que vayas a comprar unos pastelillos con estos cupones y si quieres puedes comerte uno pero eso si me traes uno de vainilla"-.

Big Mac se puso en cuclillas para verlo más de cerca, no confiaba en ese panda -"...Eeeyup"- Se levantó y empezó a dirigirse a comprar los pastelillos.

* * *

En el otro lado de la ciudad Flash Sentry estaba en el parque, se había tardado maso menos quince minutos en llegar.

-"!Flash!"- Grito Saorin levantando el brazo para que lo pueda ver.

El guitarrista se acercó muy nervioso.

-"Hola flash"- Saorin lo saludo

-"..Hola Saorin"- Se saludaron con la mano y empezó el momento incómodo.

Al lado de Saorin estaba, Rainbow Dash mirando a un costado y se le veía un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. En la banca estaba una Fluttershy con una mirada sombría viendo al piso, era como si le hubieran robado el alma.

-"Flash"- Dijo Rainbow mirándolo -"Quería.."-.

-"!Lo siento mucho!"- Grito Flash cerrando los ojos viendo al como Rainbow se asustaron ante ese grito -"realmente es mi culpa Rainbow Dash, no culpes a Saorin por lo que sucedió por favor y si has venido por qué quieres golpearme lo aceptare con gusto"-.

-"n-No, no te equivocas Flash"- Dijo Rainbow con la voz temblorosa -"Yo realmente no los culpo por lo que sucedió anoche, sé muy bien que todos nos comportamos de una forma extraña"-.

El guitarrista levantó la mirada viendo a esos dos sonriendo. Sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima.

-"Además"- Miro a su costado con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos -"La verdad... Es que verlos ahí... Me pareció cool"-.

Flash entre cerro los ojos -"¿Qué?"-.

-"Ya flash"- Toda alegre le dio un golpecito en el hombro del Guitarrista -"No me hagas hablar de esas cosas, solo fue cool y ya"-.

Saorin con una sonrisa dijo -"También Rainbow Dash me contó lo que sucedió antes que llegáramos, al parecer estaban haciendo los mismo que nosotros"- Cerro los ojos y su cara se sonrojaba mas.

-("...Que demonios les pasa estos dos")- Pensó Flash al ver como esos dos sonreían como unos tontos al saber que su pareja le fue infiel con su amigo del mismo sexo.-("..Tengo que irme de aquí ahora")-.

-"Flash"- Dijo Saorin despertando a su amigo -"Ahora Rainbow Dash y yo estamos teniendo una cita"-.

-"A entonces no los interrumpo"-.

-"No espera quiero que te quedes"-.

-"…¿Disculpa?"-.

-"Queremos que tú y Fluttershy vengan con nosotros...queremos probar algo con ustedes"-.

-("Ahora entiendo por qué Fluttershy esta así")- Miro a Fluttershy que todavía seguía con la mirada sombría mirando al piso.

-"Ahora Saorin toma mi mano"-.

Flash puso una cara de asco pero en ese momento pensó en lo mejor para todos, temblando acerco su mano a la de su amigo.

-"Vamos "- Saorin sonrió y le agarro la mano -"Solo será por este día"-.

Mientras Rainbow Dash levantó a su amiga y le tomo de la mano.

Saorin miro a su novia -"Lista"-.

-"Yo siempre estoy lista"- Lo miro determinada y feliz por el momento que estaban teniendo.

Los dos enamorados se agarraron las manos y sintieron algo, algo muy diferente y emocionante que recorría por todo su cuerpo.

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar agarrados de la mano, mientras los enamorados se sonreirán como unos tontos. Flash Sentry y Fluttershy que estaban en los lados bajaron la mirada sintiendo como se les iba el alma por cada paso que daban.

* * *

Pensamientos del autor: Y por fin toco una compu, estube una semana entera sin tecnologia en la playa, como odio la playa D:


	4. Cap 4 Las subcapitanas RANDOMS

Capítulo 4 : Las subcapitanas RANDOMS

El granjero había llegado a Sugarcube Córner, no había visto la dirección de los cupones hasta que tomo el transporte público. Entro, vio a su alrededor notando que solo habían dos chicas, era extraño a estas horas normalmente estaría medianamente lleno. Fue hasta caja donde el señor cake lo atendido.

-"Big Mac Buenos días"-.

-"Buenos Días"-.

-"Dime que vas a ordenar"-.

Saco los cupones

-"Bien"- Miro los cupones -"Espérame cinco minutos para tener tu orden lista"-

-"Eeyup"- Empezó a ir a una de las mesas.

-"Big Mac"- Lo llamo él señor cake Big Mac voltio y vio como lo miraba seriamente levanto su brazo y le dio un pulgar arriba.

El granjero sintió ganas de llorar -("No señor cake hasta usted también")- Se sentó en una silla y se decía a si mismo que no se iba a desanimar hoy día despertó con una sonrisa y nada lo iba a cambiar.

Pasaron cinco minutos y el señor cake apareció con uno de los pastelillos -"Aquí está el primer pastelillo Big Mac y un jugó de regalo"- Se lo sirvió en la mesa y de nuevo lo miro seriamente al granjero dándole un pulgar arriba.

-("Por favor deje de hacer eso")- Pensó Big Mac, realmente cansaba esa admiración que le daban.

Pasaron otros cincos minutos en espera del siguiente pastelillo. Por la puerta principal apareció una señora de colo naranja brillante, rubia ,delgada con un traje de trabajo color morado claro y una chalina rosa. La mujer miró a su alrededor y se dirigió directo donde se encontraba Big Mac para sentarse.

El granjero se sintió confundido cuando vio a esa señora sentándose en la misma mesa que el. La mujer se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mirando el menú con una cara de aburrimiento.-"¿Te llamas Big Mac?"- Pregunto sin mirarlo.

-"...¿Eeyup?"-.

-"Ya veo"- Lo miro sin perder esa cara de aburrimiento. De su bolso saco un folder blanco que le entrego a Big Mac -"Toma"- El granjero recibió el folder mirándolo, levanto una ceja -"No te quedes ahí mirándolo con esa cara y léelo"-.

Obedeció abriendo el folder donde había varias hojas sobre un proyecto para un nuevo parque. No entendía nada de lo que decían las hojas que eran más que todo cuanto serían los costos del proyecto.

-"Aquí está el otro pastelillo Big Mac"- Trajo el pastelillo en un taper y lo dejo en la mesa.

-"Muchas gracias"- Dijo el granjero, estaba a punto de levantarse pero la mujer lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

-"Ven conmigo"-

-"¿Eh?"- La señora también se levantó y junto a un Big Mac obligado salieron de la cafeteria.

* * *

-("¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?")- Pensó el granjero con la cabeza agachada asustado por la situación en la que se había metido, sin darse cuenta había terminado sentando en una cama, en un hotel.

La mujer que lo había llevado al hotel le metió seguro a la puerta -"¿Estas cómodo?"- Se empezó a quitar su chaleco por el calor del cuarto.

-"¿Eh?,eeyup"- Estaba muy nervioso y se sonrojo al ver a la mujer sin el chaleco, no se notaba muy bien en la cafetería pero sin el chaleco se veía que esa mujer tenía los pechos más grandes de lo que parecía.

La mujer se sentó al lado de Big Mac , de su bolso saco un cigarrillo y fumo un poco. Miro al granjero con la misma cara aburrida de siempre -"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"-.

Se asustó con la pregunta y lo único que hizo es mirar al piso sonrojado.

La mujer fumo una vez más -"Quítate la ropa"-.

Big Mac miro a la mujer con los ojos dilatados con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa -" nnnnnnoo..-"- Las palabras no le salían.

-"-suspiro-, mocoso crees que tengo tiempo hasta que te decidas"- Forcejeo con Big mac, y lo tiro al granjero en el centro de la cama.

-"!Noooop!"- Grito el granjero con miedo tapándose el tórax, todavía tenía la ropa puesta.

-"! Ya pague el cuarto así que no pienso desperdiciar lo invertido!"-. Intento quitarle el yin pero Big Mac lo sostuvo con sus dos manos. La mujer que ya se había enojado agarro el polo blanco del joven destrozándolo.

Al ver su tórax totalmente descubierto, unas lágrima empezó salir -"!Nooooop!"- Cerró los ojos y empujo a la mujer hacia un lado. Corrió los más rápido posible saliendo del hotel, empezando a llorar -"!Noooop!"-.

* * *

Una hora después en la casa de los Apples, Sam estaba debajo de la cama de Big Mac -"Mmm, parece que guarda varias cosas"- Sacó una caja y empezó a revisarla -"Un libro, una cantimplora, un vaso, ¿ Por qué guardara estas cosas?"-.

Había varias cosas en esa caja pero solo uno que le llamó la atención -"¿Un cassette?, este chico si que vive a la antigua"- El cassette tenía escrito algo pero era ilegible. Fue a la mesa de estudios de Big Mac donde ya había encontrado una casattera portátil -"Veamos que tiene grabado"-.

Puso play y el cuartro se llenó de la voz de un joven Big Mac,¿Cantando?. Era una canción de amor, era simple y en muchas ocasionas se escuchaba un tono nervioso pero aun así estaba bien hecha, en ningún momento de la canción dice el nombre de la chica, parecía como si tuviera miedo de decirla. Termino de escuchar la canción.

-"Si que tiene talento para escribir, desafina en muchos puntos pero esta canción haría que una chica se fijara en el"- Se Sobo la barbilla.

Sam escucho como de un golpe abrían la puerta del cuarto donde estaba. Él se quedó petrificado para parecer un muñeco normal.

-"...¿Big Mac?"- Sam se movió al ver a Big Mac -"Hijo, como te fue"- Vio su camisa rasgada -"Hohoho, al parecer esa mujer de internet era muy salvaje, ¿Supongo que ya no eres vir..."- Mac estaba furioso, nadie en su vida lo había humillado tanto como ese peluche. Corrió hacia el peluche y sin mediar palabra le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Sam saliera volando por la ventana.

* * *

Al día siguiente Big Mac estaba en la secundaria Canterlot por los pasillos, se veía un poco enojado por lo de ayer.

-"!Mac don!"- Grito Ringo al ver al héroe de Canterlot .

El granjero al ver a Ringo, frunció el ceño y se fue caminando no tenía ganas de hablarle.

Ringo se acercó al granjero, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda con una sonrisa -"No te enojes Mac Don, sé que no estuvo muy de amigos en abandonarte pero aunque hubiéremos estado todos los del colegio no hubiéramos tenido ninguna oportunidad contra Sunset Shimmer"-.

Se detuvo el granjero -("Supongo que tiene razón")- voltio y vio a Ringo, un poco mas alegre -"lo siento, no te había saludado"-.

-"No hay problema Mac Don, somos amigos después de todo"- los dos se saludaron con la mano y se dirigieron al casillero de Big Mac.

Mientras Rariry estaba en otro pasadizo dirigiéndose al casillero de Big Mac, quería disculparse por haberlo ignorado de esa forma en la fiesta.

-"Rarity"- Una lyra preocupada se puso al frente de la modista.

Rarity al verla frunció el ceño y paso por su lado sin dirigirle la palabra.

-"Rarity"- Dijo de nuevo Lyra alcanzándola y poniéndose en su camino.

-"Lyra estoy ocupada hoy día así que si quieres reírte de nuevo de mí solo hazlo "-.

Lyra bajo la cabeza -"Realmente lo siento Rarity, no debí haberme reído, por favor perdoname"-.

-"...-Suspiro-"- Se calmó -"Lo que hiciste realmente me dolió mucho, sobre todo porque realmente te consideró mi amiga"- Lyra temblo -"Pero realmente veo arrepentimiento en lo que dices"- La modista dio una sonrisa -"Acepto tus disculpas Lyra"-

Lyra levanto la mirada viendo a la modista, sintió unas lágrimas en sus ojos y abraso a su amiga -"Realmente lo siento"-.

-"Lose, lose"- Le dio una palmaditas en las espalda a Lyra, no quería que se sintiera más culpable.

En el casillero de Big Mac recién había llegado acompañado de Ringo.

-"Mac Don hoy día los de la banda pensamos ir a jugar unos videojuegos nuevos quieres acompañarnos"-.

Big Mac lo pensó por unos segundos -"Eeeyup"-.

-"Excelente, nos vemos a la salida"- Se fue.

El granjero estuvo a punto de abrir su casillero pero sonó su celular, le habían enviado un mensaje que decía "Lo siento por lo de ayer, espero que el regalo que te deje en el casillero te guste". Sintió miedo, algo iba a suceder y no era nada bueno, empezó a temblar el casillero. Con su espalda Big Mac intentaba que el casillero no se abriera pero sentía una gran presión.

-"Big Mac"-

-("Noop, de todas las personas que tenían que venir")- El sudor empezó a salir -"Rarity, tie.."-

-"Detente Big Mac"- Rarity le tapó la boca -"No tienes por qué disculparte"- le quito la mano -"Yo soy la que tiene que disculparse por haber pensado de que tu fuistes el culpable de lo que había pasa.."-.

Big Mac no pudo sostenerlo más tiempo, el casillero se rompió y Big Mac cayó sobre Rarity y Un río de revistas de chicas en bikinis salió del casillero.

Para la modista el tiempo se detuvo, viendo a Big Mac encima de ella y siendo rodeada por cientos de revistas para jóvenes calenturientos.

-"!Mac don lo hizo de nuevo!"- Grito Captain planet con una sonrisa. Una multitud rodeo a los dos jóvenes tirados y empezaron a sonar los Flashes.

Rarity se sonrojo, sus ojos empezaron a verse vidriosos y empezó a gritar lo más fuerte que pudo.

Como la última vez Big Mac estaba en la dirección pero esta vez solo estaba la subdirectora Luna, sentada en La silla de Celestia.

-"Dime, sucede algo en tu familia"- Puso los codos en la mesa mientras sus manos le tapaban la boca -"Algo que deberíamos enterarnos"-.

-"...Noop"- Su mirada era para el piso no quería ver la cara de la subdirectora luna.

-"Big Macintosh estas a un año para graduarte, ¿Acaso quieres perder la oportunidad de ir a una buena universidad?"-.

-"Noop"-.

-"O es acaso que te divierte humillar a la amiga de tu hermana"-.

-"Noop"-.

Para ella, Big Mac era un chico que se aburrió de seguir las reglas y estaba empezando a ser un delincuente. -"Puedes retirarte Big Macintosh, no llegues tarde a clases"-.

Unas horas despues las clases terminaron y un Big Mac totalmente cansado por el día que tuvo, estaba en su casillero. Algunos se burlaban otros le daban su respeto, todo eso lo molestaba mucho, ya quería irse. Cerró su casillero y se fue caminando. Al cruzar la esquina de uno de los pasadizos se encontró con Ringo.

-"Mac Don, listo para un día de diversión"-.

El granjero pensó en rechazar su propuesta pero recordó a su hermana, todo el día a estado evitando a Applejack y a sus amigas. No tenía ganas de que le levantaran la voz por algo que no hizo.

-"-suspiro- Eeyup"-.

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad, la banda de Flash Sentry que era conformado por cinco chicos y dos chicas, a excepción de Ringo que todavía no había llegado. Estaban esperando en un callejón al lado de una puerta de acero.

-"¿Flash?"- Dijo Thunderbass viendo a su amigo que estaba ido -"Oye flash responde"- Le sacudió un brazo.

Flash levantó la mirada se veía que estaba perdido -"¿Ya es hora de entrar?"-.

-"Viejo ¿Paso algo?, si quieres puedes irte a tu casa a descansar"-.

-"tranquilo estoy bien"- Sonrio a medias y movió su mano Horizontalmente

-"...Por casualidad es por lo que hicistes en el parque ayer"-

-"¿Eh?"- Se pusieron sus ojos como platos. Agarro a su amigo y lo llevo más adentro en el callejón -"Thunder, mira no te pudo explicar lo que sucedió en el parque ahora, pero te lo pido como amigo que no se lo cuentes nadie"-.

-"..."- Realmente quería saber porque esos cuatro estaban agarrados de las manos -"De acuerdo pero me debes una"-.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron Big Mac con Ringo.

-"Como está la situación"- Dijo Ringo, chocando la mano con cada uno del grupo.

-"Ringo, ¿Es en serio?"- Dijo Lyrock con los brazos cruzados -"Pensé que estaban bromeando cuando dijeron que lo iban a traer"-.

-"Lyrock"-Ringo Puso sus manos en su cintura -"Esto ya está decidido, desde ahora Mac Don es el nuevo líder de la banda"-.

Big Mac abrió sus ojos como platos.

-"No te preocupes Mac Don todos los de la banda excepto las dos aburridas de aquí, hemos estado de acuerdo en hacerte el nuevo líder"-.

Lyrock se mordió el labio -"Flash,¿En serio estás de acuerdo con todo esto"- No respondió -"!Flash!"-.

Flash despertó de su letargo todavía estaba con la cabeza ida -"Lyrock, lo decidimos democráticamente"- En la pared al lado de la puerta de acero se encontraban siete fundas de guitarras. Se acercó a una poniéndosela en la espalda, se veía serio -"Mac don es nuestro líder ahora, así que vete acostumbrando"-.

La chica aun molesta también agarro una de las fundas de guitarra. Uno a uno, todos agarraron sus fundas de guitarra excepto Big Mac.

Flash abrió la puerta de acero y entro. Siguió Big Mac viendo que había una escalera que iba para abajo. Obligado por los demás chicos entro, estaba totalmente oscuro.

-"Sigo pensando que es mala idea"-.

-"Lyrock, deja de hablar"- Dijo Ringo.

-"Pertenezco a esta banda desde que se fundó y no puede aceptar que un tonto, pervertido nos lidere"-.

-"Sera un tonto, pervertido pero todos lo respetamos"-.

-"Tu tonto, pervertido nos hará perder"-.

-"Este tonto, pervertido nos hará ganar "-

-("Saben que estoy aquí, ¿Verdad?")- Pensó Big Mac.

Al final de las escaleras, había un pequeño foco que iluminaba otra puerta de acero .La abrieron y en el interior de la habitación había varias tragamonedas averiadas en las paredes.

En el centro había una mesa rectangular con tres sillas. Ringo le dijo a Big Mac que se sentara en la silla del medio, el obedeció mientras que el grupo se puso atrás suyo como si fueran guardaespaldas.

Big Mac miro a los de la banda -"...¿Flash?"- Nunca había visto a Flash tan serio.

El guitarrista sonrió sin mirarlo -"Tranquilo Mac Don, no dejaremos que te hagan daño"-.

-"¿Qué?"- Una sonrisa nerviosa le salió, quiso levantarse pero llego más gente.

De la misma puerta de acero entro una chica de color morado grisáceos, tenía un cabello largo de coló azul ártico y llevaba el uniforme de la Academia de Crystal, se veía algo malhumorada. Detrás de ella la seguía un grupo de chicos y chicas que tenían puesto unas mascaras de plástico con caras deformes, todos estaban armados con una especie de pistolas grandes de agua. La chica de cabello azul ártico se sentó en la silla de la izquierda. Big Mac la miro y al instante se asustó por como lo miraba.

La puerta de acero de nuevo se abrió y apareció una chica rosa con el cabello esponjoso de color violeta con rayas blancas tenia puesto una blusa blanca con manchas de chocolate y un yin corto, se veía como una loca con esa sonrisa de demente y esos peculiares ojos que en su pupila tenían una raya circular que comenzaba en uno de los lados y terminaba en el centro. Detrás de ella le seguía un grupo de chicos y chicas con pistolas de agua que tenían mascaras raras donde combinaban toda especia de animales, orejas de cerdo cara de tigre, hocico de perro cara de gorila, etc. La chica con ojos peculiares se sentó en la silla de la derecha.

El cuarto estaba en silencio nadie decía nada, hasta que la chica de la academia de crystal hablo.-"Quien es el herbívoro con cara de tonto"-.

Flash se acomodó la voz -"Es nuestro nuevo líder, respetado por hombres, odiado por las mujeres. El héroe de Canterlot Mac Don" - Big Mac empezó a llorar en lo más dentro de su ser, como odiaba que lo llamaran así.

-"Ya veo"- Su mirada era fría, como su voz -"¿Me imagino que ya sabes quién soy?"- El granjero movió su cara negativamente.-"Radiant hope, subcapitana de la Pandilla de las Sombras y la que está a tu derecha que tiene cara de haber salido de un Manicomio es Screwball,subcapitana de la Pandilla del Caos"- .

Screwball al escuchar su nombre dejo de hacer globitos de saliva y agarro la mano de Big Mac para saludarlo con esa sonría interminable -"!Hooolis, mucho gusto!"-

-"Eeyup"- Estaba asustado, intentaba sonreír pero el miedo la curvaba su sonrisa. Al terminar el saludo sintió que su mano estaba pegajoso, olió su mano -"¿Mermelada?"-.

-"Y bien"- Dijo Hope -"¿Que quieren?, espero que sea importante para a ver reunido a dos pandillas que se odian a muerte en el mismo sitio.

-"¿Qué?"- Screwball se mostró triste -"¿Entonces ya no iras conmigo y mis amigos al parque de diversiones el viernes?"-Hizo un puchero.

-"Screwball"- Hope se sobo la frente -"Recuerdas las reglas"-.

-"Aaaaaah,si"- Sonrió -"¿Entonces si eremos al parque de diversiones?"-.

Se levantó mirando a Screball molesta -"!Sii!,contenta"- Su amiga movió su cabeza afirmativamente -"Bien"- Miro a Big Mac -"Habla"-.

-"Mac Don, nuestro nuevo líder"- Dijo Flash -"Piensa que lo que nos dan por los favores que nosotros les hacemos es muy poco "-.

-"¿Cuánto?"-.

-"quince por ciento"-.

-"No"-.

-"Hope ten cuidado de lo que hablas enfrente de un héroe de Canterlot"-.

-"¿Héroe de Canterlot?, Oye tonto"-Miro a Big Mac enojada -"Acaso sabes dónde te estas metiendo, crees que puedes venir acá y hacerte el importante"-.

-"n-nop,nop"- Movía sus manos negativamente.

Ringo se rió -"Eres muy valiente o muy tonta Hope,quizás no lo sepas pero Mac Don se ha enfrentado a las chicas mágicas de la Secundaria Canterlot y sin sufrir ni un rasguño"-.

Big Mac entre cerro los ojos -("Humillar a una y huir de la otra no lo llamaría victoria")- Pensó.

La luz se apagó en la habitación y se empezó a escuchar que todos empezaron a moverse. Al encenderse la luz, se veía como en una película de acción, entre los tres grupos se apuntaban con sus armas, las sombras y el caos con sus pistolas de agua. La banda de Flash había levantado sus fundas de guitarra apunto de golpear a las dos pandillas.

A Big Mac le toco la peor parte, las dos subcapitanas lo estaban apuntando con armas, ¿De verdad?, Si eran armas de fuego. El granjero se estaba poniendo morado, al ver como dos pistolas de verdad lo apuntaban.

Pasaron dos minutos sin que nadie moviera un musculo.-"Hope"- Dijo Ringo -"Habla con Sombra y dile que estas enfrente de Mac Don"-.

-"Como si Sombra conociera a un tonto como este"-.

-"Screwball, habla con Discord y dile que estas enfrente de Mac Don"-.

-"Esta bien"-Screwball con su otra mano, agarro su celular y empezó a enviarle un mensaje.

-"Hope, habla con sombra él tiene derecho de saber que cambiamos de líder"-.

-"...En eso tiene razón"- Saco su celular -"Pero te arrepentirás, el odia que lo hagan perder su tiempo"-.

Big Mac veía a su alrededor preguntándose como termino así, en una habitación con gente de su edad apuntándose con pistolas de juguetes y el siendo apuntado con dos armas de verdad.

-"Sombra"- Hablo Hope -"Si, sé que estas ocupado pero quería comunicarte que la banda de Flash tiene un nuevo líder llamado Mac Don"- Sombra le dijo algo. Miro al granjero -"Ey tu tonto, sombra quiere hablar contigo"-.

Hope puso el altavoz y lo dejo en la mesa. Se escuchó una voz profunda, imponente, era la voz de un rey -"¿Es cierto?,¿Eres Mac Don?"-Lentamente Sombra pregunto.

El granjero no quería responder pero Hope le apretó la punta del arma en su cabeza -"...Eeyup"- Cerro los ojos esperando lo peor ya se imaginaba como lo recordarían "Extra,extra pervertido de La Secundaria Canterlot fue asesinado, se presume que se robó la ropa interior de la novia de un líder de pandilla".

-"..Ya veo"-Sombra dio una pequeña risa aterradora -"Hope, estas ahí"-.

-"Si sombra"-.

-"Hope esta será la orden más importante que te he dado hasta ahora, estas lista para cumplirla"-.

-"Si sombra, cual son mis órdenes"-Puso su dedo en el gatillo, estaba segura lo que iba ordenar Sombra.

-"Quiero que levantes tu brazo se lo dirijas a Mac Don y le des un pulgar arriba"-.

-"...¿Disculpa?"-

-"Ya escuchaste mi subcapitana, dale mis respeto a un héroe de Canterlot"-

Hope dejo el arma en la mesa y tomo el celular con las dos manos -"!Como que respeto!"- miro hacia Screwball sorprendida, al ver que la subcapitana de la Discordia dejo su arma en la mesa, levantaba el brazo y le daba un pulgar arriba a Big Mac -"!Que estás haciendo Screwball!"-

-"Hope"- Dijo sombra -"Es una orden"-.

Hope temblaba no quería hacerlo pero era una orden directa. Avergonzada mientras miraba al piso levantó su brazo y le dio un pulgar arriba a Big Mac -"!Listo ya lo hice!"-

Big Mac como la banda de Flash se quedó sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Hope, antes era fría y daba miedo pero ahora su voz cambio a una voz más femenina y un poco nerviosa, era una combinación de las voces de Fluttershy y Pinkie.

Avergonzada -"! Dejen de mirarme o acaso quieren que los mate!"-.

-"Hope"- Dijo Sombra.

-"Ahora que quieres"-.

-"Podrías tirarte una selfie con Mac Don e imprimirla y hacer que el escriba en la foto Para mi gran amigo sombra"-.

Hope entrecerró los ojos, nunca pensó que esto sucedería pero paso, acaba de perder todo el respeto que tenía hacia sombra. Vio hacia donde el granjero, donde Screwball estaba tirándose una selfile con Big Mac, al parecer Discord pidió lo mismo que Sombra.

-"¿Hope, estas ahí?, respóndeme"-.

Apago el celular ya no quería escuchar más las estupideces de su capitán. Se sentó en su silla y se recostó en la mesa, mostrando que ya estaba cansado de todo esto.

-"Esta bien"- Dijo Hope -"Llévense su paga más el quince por ciento y lárguense"- Empezó un pequeño lloriqueo que casi no se escuchaba.

Screwball levantó la mano-"Discordi me ha dicho que acepta, les pagaremos lo de siempre más el quince por ciento"-.

* * *

Devuelta en el callejón, por la puerta de acero salieron toda la banda de Flash cargando a Big Mac.

Todos estaban felices y entusiasmado, excepto Big mac.

-"Tres hurras para Mac Don, Hip,hip"- Dijo Ringo

-"!Hurra!"- Lo hicieron volar a Big Mac por cada hurra.

-"Hip,hip"-.

-"!Hurra!"-.

-"Hip,hip"-.

-"!Hurra!"-

Lo dejaron en el suelo, Big Mac todavía nervioso pero se notaba un poco alegre de que todo haya terminado.

-"Ahora, a repartir el dinero"-.

Todos se pusieron en fila y Ringo empezó a entregar la parte de cada uno.

-"Flash"-Le entrego cien dólares -"Valhallen,thunderbass,Brawly Beats,Mystery y Lyrock"-.

Lyrock al recibir su parte, salto de alegria sobre Big Mac que la cargo como una princesa -"!Gracias Big Mac!"- Sin pensarlo termino dándole un beso en la mejilla al granjero.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal muestra de cariño de Lyrock hacia Big Mac.

Lyrock un poco sonrojada se bajó de los brazos de Big Mac y le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro del granjero -"Gracias"-.

-"Mac don"- Dijo Ringo -"Gracias por ayudarnos, todos estamos agradecidos contigo"- Quería darle 200 dólares pero Big Mac no estaba seguro de recibir ese dinero -"Vamos Mac Don"- Agarro la mano del granjero entregándole el dinero -"Te lo ganastes"-.

Ringo se acercó a su Banda formando un circulo , todos estaban felices conversando de cómo cada uno iba a utilizar su dinero. Big Mac tomo la oportunidad y salió corriendo del callejón , estuvo apunto de huir pero al salir del callejón se encontró con Screwball.

-"!Hoooolis Mac Don!"- Ahora llevaba una funda de guitarra en su espalda -"Has visto a Mystery"-.

-"Screwball"- Dijo Mystery que salía con toda la banda.

-"!Mystery!"- Salto sobre su amiga,dándole un abrazo.

Mystery sintió algo extraño en las manos de su amiga -"Screwball no puedes ir a las clases de guitarra con mermelada en las manos"-.

Se chupo los dedos y saco la lengua con una sonrisa tonta -"Upsi"-.

-"Vamos a limpiarte primero"- Empezó a irse con su amiga rosa -"!Nos vemos después chicos!"-.

Big Mac no sabía que pensar, abajo estaban a punto de matarse y ahora todos eran amigos.

-"Mac Don"- Dijo Flash con su típica sonrisa atrapa chicos -"Vamos a ir a la tienda de música un rato ,¿Nos acompañas?"-.

Miro a flash y empezó a retroceder -"n-no,noop, te-tengo que cultivar ...manzanas"- Apareció el transporte Publico y se subió en él.

Dentro del bus sólo había un asiento libre, donde se tiro bruscamente, suspiro -("Como termine metiéndome en esto")-. Recordó que en su mochila estaba el peluche panda. Fruncido el ceño, el panda tenía que ver en algo, tenía que ver. Empezó a abrir el cierre.

-"Oye"- La persona que estaba a su lado le hablo

A Big Mac se le dilataron los ojos al ver que era Hope apuntándolo con la misma arma de verdad. Hope jalo el gatillo provocando que la pistola disparara tinta negra que cayó en la cara de Big Mac.

-"Abajo tenías cara de que creías que te estaban apuntando con un arma de verdad"- Guardo el arma en su mochila -"Y tu cara también me dice que no sabías nada de... Y ya te desmayaste"-.

Se había desmayado en su asiento.

* * *

Pensamientos del autor: ¿MAS DE 4000 palabras?, que me paso estare metiendo relleno como naruto o estare que lo segundo :v. Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y que no le haya parecido un poco largo ( Nose porque no me gustara escribir mas de 3000 palabras, creo que siento que no es correcto). Bueno me despido hasta la proxima semana o quisas antes


	5. Cap 5 Big Macintosh es culpable?

Capítulo 5 : Big Macintosh es culpable?

Eran las ocho de la noche en la casa de los Apple, cuando Big Mac llego en un taxi gastando así los 200 dólares que había conseguido. Al estar en la puerta principal, se abrió repentinamente y una mano lo jalo para dentro.

-"Por fin llegas Big Mac"-Dijo una preocupada Applejack llevándolo de la mano al medio de la sala, donde se encontraban las Mane 7.

Todas al ver a Big Mac lo saludaron, menos Rarity que estaba sentada abrasando sus rodillas con una almohada en la cabeza.

-"Siéntate"- Dijo Applejack. Big Mac obedeció y se sentó en el sillón al lado de Rainbow Dash-"Big Mac te seré honesta, después del segundo accidente de la mañana, no teníamos ninguna duda de que eras el culpable de todo esto"-.

-"Sii"- Dijo Rainbow con una risita mientras le daba un codazo a Big Mac -"Hasta teníamos un plan con la subdirectora luna para atraparte con las manos en la masa"-.

-"Peeero"- La granjera vio enojada a su amiga -"Nos llegó un mensaje por la tarde, donde al parecer alguien se hacía responsable de las jugarretas"-.

-"...¿Mensaje?"-.

Sunset shimmer se acercó dándole su celular a Big Mac,La pelirroja mostraba cansancio que noto el granjero.

-"..."-Big Mac no tenía palabras por lo que decía el celular "jajaja soy el nuevo villano cliché de esta temporada chicas mágicas, lo primero que haré para destruir este mundo es volver pervertido al hermano de una de ustedes XD" . Al terminar de leer sintió como el peluche que estaba en la mochila le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. El Granjero se tiro una palmeada en la frente -("Por qué me pasa esto a mi")-.

Applejack se acomodó la voz -"No estamos seguras de quien podría ser, pero sí de que atacara de nuevo y esta vez todas nuestras amistades están en peligro"-.

-"Big Mac"- Dijo Sunset cruzando los brazos -"-Bosteso- Lo siento. Estoy pensando ponerme en contacto con la princesa Twilight pero todavía no descartamos que sea una simple jugarreta de un compañero del colegio, dime Big Mac ¿Conoces a alguien que quisiera hacerte daño?"-.

Entre cerro los ojos y apretó los labios. Lo penso ella podría creerle, digo ella es una poni mágica de otra dimensión claro que le podría creer -"...Noop"- Pero tampoco quería que se enteren que su tío abuelo le envió un peluche mágico para encontrar una novia.

-"Sunset por favor"- Dijo Rainbow levantándose -"Si ya sabemos quién fue o más bien quienes fueron"-.

-"¿Ah sí, quién?"-.

Cruzo los brazos y con una sonrisa prepotente anuncio su descubrimiento -"Las sirenas"-.

-"-Suspiro- por última vez Rainbow Dash las sirenas quedan descartadas"-.

-"Sunset"- Dijo Applejack -"Yo también dudo de las habilidades de Rainbow para dar ideas"- Rainbow entre cerro los ojos -"Pero creo que no debemos descartar a ningún sospechoso"-.

-"!Uhuhuhuh!"-

-"Si Pinkie, ya te dije que no es necesario que levantes la mano"- Dijo la granjera

-"Yo también sospecho de ellas hace unos días las vi hurgando en los tachos de reciclaje y se llevaron todo lo que contenía. Aunque también recuerdo que tenían los uniforme de trabajo de la empresa de reciclaje, así que no estaban haciendo nada malo porque reciclar es bueno"- Al termina sonrió para todas sus amigas.

-"Gracias Pinkie"- Dijo Rainbow Dash -"Eso fue de utilidad"-.

-"¿No sabía que estaban trabajando?"- Dijo Fluttershy.

-"De seguro que después de perder sus poderes hipnóticos, no tuvieron más opción que ganarse el pan como cualquier mortal"- Dio una risita -"Se lo merecen"-.

-"...Deben estar sufriendo mucho, creo que deberíamos ayudarlas"-.

-"Después de lo que nos hicieron a nosotras y nuestros amigos, merecen sufrir por un tiempo"-.

-"Si, tienes razón Rainbow"- Sunset se mostró enojada y camino hasta la puerta de salida -"Alguien que hace daño merece sufrir"-.

La deportista se dio cuenta de su Error -"!Sunset no..!"- Su amiga se fue -"No es por ti"- lebanto sus manos alborotándose el cabello.

-"Quedense aquí"- Dijo Applejack -"Hablare con ella"- Salió de la casa, alcanzado a Sunset.

Big Mac al ver la situación quería irse, esto se había convertido en drama de chicas.

-"Big Mac"- Era Rarity que se había levantado poniéndose al frente del granjero.

Se asustó al ver la cara de Rarity estaba desalineada y el lloriqueo había hecho que el maquillarse se escurra.

-"¿Dime, como lo haces?"- Pregunto la modista con una sonrisa maniaca.

-"¿Eeyup?"-.

-"!No te haga el tonto conmigo Big Mac!"- Lo empezó a sacudir. Asustando a sus amigas -"! Como haces que no te afecte todo esto!, acaso no ves que nuestra vidas están arruinada"- Las lágrimas empezaron a salir -"Mi futuro Big Mac, mi futuro en las grandes pasarelas ya no existe"- Empezó a llorar -"Ahora de seguro terminaré en la fábrica de reciclaje con Rainbow Dash"- Con su manos intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas pero sin éxito.

-"Oy"- dijo Rainbow Dash ofendida.

-"Ya,ya"- Dijo Fluttershy abrasándola -"Tranquila Rarity, en algunas semanas esto quedara en el olvido y nadie lo recordara"-.

-"¿En .."- Se limpiaba el moco con un pañuelo -"¿En serio?"-

-"Si Rarity, así que no llores más. La única que terminara trabajando en la fábrica de reciclaje será Rainbow Dash"-.

Rainbow hizo un puchero y miro a otro lado -"Ni que mis notas fueran tan bajas"-.

De pronto se escuchó un puertazo era Applejack que sin decir una palabra se acercó, sentándose al lado de Twilight, tapándose la cara.

Twilight agacho un poco la cabeza para intentar mirar la cara de Applejack -"¿Sucede algo?"-.

-"Las sirenas quedan descartadas"- Dijo Applejack.

-"¿Y eso porque?"-.

La granjera dio un suspiro fuerte mirando al techo -"Las sirenas han estado viviendo con La Directora celestia y la Subdirectora Luna desde hace un tiempo"- Todos quedaron impactados con la noticia.

-"¡¿Que, desde cuándo?!"- Grito Rainbow Dash.

-"Desde el jueves, dos días antes de la fiesta de Rose"-.

-"Y como lo sabes"-.

-"Sunset Shimmer me lo dijo"-.

-"Y como lo sabe ella"-.

-"Al parecer ella también vive con la directora"-.

-"! Que!"- Pero analizo la respuesta -"Aunque eso era un poco obvio"-.

-"Bien"- Dio un Aplauso -"Esta reunión se termina aquí. Mañana planearemos como atrapar al bromista"-.

* * *

Al día siguiente Big Mac amarro de cabeza a Sam en el ropero así que fue un día tranquilo y normal, al menos hasta que el sol desapareció y llego la luna.

En la secundaria Canterlot, se estaba dando una reunión entre padre y maestros por lo que había sucedido en la fiesta de Rose. El salón de Educación Física habían armado un improvisado balcón donde estaban todos los trabajadores de la escuela y al frente se encontraban los padres de todos los alumnos que habían asistido a la fiesta.

Celestia se acomodó la voz y empezó a hablar por el micrófono -"Ante todo buenas noches padres y maestros y gracias por asistir a esta reunión para hablar sobre lo acontecido en la fiesta de una de las estudiantes que sucedió el ultimo Sábado"-.

Una de las madres levantó la mano, era de color rosa griseaso y su cabello largo era de color morado griceaso tenue. Tenía varias joyas y por su mirada se sentía que era muy pedante.

-"Si señora Spoiled Rich, se le concede la palabra"-.

-"Gracias Directora"- Se levantó -"Padres, creo no ser la única que se siente afectada por todo estos sucesos que vienen dándose desde el sábado y que afecta en gran medida la educación de mi querida hija Diamond Tiara"-.

Unos padres desde atrás murmuraban -"¿De qué está hablando la señora Rich si su hija es de otro año y no asistió a esa fiesta?"-.

-"De seguro quiere hacerse la importante"-.

La señora Rich escuchó eso dando una mirada inquisitiva a los padres que murmuraban, asustándolos.

-"Directora Celestia, me gustaría saber qué medidas se van a tomar con el alumno que provoco todo esto, creo que todos los padres esperan como mínimo la expulsión"-.

Celestial frunció el ceño. Conocía a la señora Rich y sabía que tan petulante y egoísta puede ser. -"No se preocupe señora Rich , cuando encontremos al culpable de meter alcohol a una fiesta de menores tomaremos las medidas correspondientes"-.

-"Directora"- Bufo, le parecía gracioso lo que decía Celestia -"No solo me refiero a la fiesta me refiero a varias bromas de mal gusto que sucedieron en la escuela y están en las páginas sociales de nuestros hijos"-.

-"Señora Rich, si sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos, le agradecería que lo digiera"-.

-"El alumno llamado Big Macintosh, ha estado trayendo cosas obscenas al centro de estudios y los ha utilizado para humillar a una de sus compañeras y no solo eso en las redes sociales lo apunta a él como el que trajo alcohol a la fiesta del sábado y también hay rumores de que al día siguiente entro a un hotel con una mujer mayor que el"-.

Todos los padres y profesores empezaron a hablar entre ellos, no se escuchaba bien pero no era nada bueno para el granjero. La señora Rich sonrió maliciosamente había conseguido lo que quería.

-"!Directora Celestia!"- El padre de Rose levantó su mano , su grito izo que todos se queden en silencio -"¿Puedo subir al estrado?"-.

-"Si por favor, puede subir"-.

El señor subió hasta el estrado y miro hacia donde se encontraban los padres -"!Por favor sean honestos y levante la mano quienes crean que Big Macintosh es culpable!"-.

La señora Rich como el señor Rich que estaba sentado, levantaron la mano. La señora Rich miro a su alrededor y se sorprendio al ver que nadie levantaba el brazo.

Unos de los padres se levantó y se sobo la cabeza -"No sé si esto venga al tema pero una vez se me malogro el auto y Big Macintosh apareció, se quedó conmigo hasta que logramos arreglarlo fueron como cinco horas"-.

Una madre se levantó -"Big Macintosh es un buen chico, el me ayudo a pintar mi casa y no me pidió nada a cambio"-.

Un anciano se levantó -"Me ayudo en mi mudanza cuando ninguno de mi familia quiso hacerlo"-.

-"Me ayudo a deshacerme de las termitas de mi casa"-.

-"Me ayudo con mi miedo a las vacas"-.

-"Yo soy la madre de la alumna que fue humillada con objetos obscenos y no creo que Big Macintosh haya sido capaz de tales cosas"-.

Todos empezaron a hablar de lo buen chico que era Big Macintosh, aunque el granjero no lo sabía mucha gente los estimaba por cosas buenas que hizo en su pasado.

La abuela Smith estaba sentada en la última fila -"Alguien me puede decir de que estamos hablando"-.

La señora rich al ver el apoyo que tenía el granjero, no le quedó otra que sentarse y guardar silencio.

El padre de Rose pidió el micrófono -"! Tengo algo muy importante que decir!"- todos Guardaron silencio -"! Primero les pido disculpas por no haber cuidado a sus hijos en mi casa y en segunda quería que supieran lo que provoco todo esto. Si miran detrás de ustedes verán dos bidones de refresco que pueden vever cuánto ustedes quieran.

Cuatro horas después. Era media noche y se armó la fiesta en el salón de educacion fisica, contrataron unos charros para que cante hasta que el último hombre en pie caiga.

En un lado se encontraban Celestial y luna bebiendo, sentadas con unos padres.

-"Directora Ceeelestia"- Dijo el señor rich que estaba al lado de la Directora -"Quería disculparme por la bruja de mi muuujer"-.

-"No se preocupe no tienen que disculparse"- En toda la fiesta las únicas que se cuidaban eran las dos hermanas, los demás creían que estaban en una fiesta romana.

-"Directora"- El señor Rich empezó a llorar -"Me hubiera gustado conocerla antes que a mi mujer, sé que hubiéramos sigo felices juntos Buaaa"- Abrazo a Celestial. La directora no sabía qué hacer, solo miro hacia otro lado mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda al señor Rich.

De pronto la señora Rich apareció mirando molesta a la directora que se asustó al verla.-"Directora Celestia"- También estaba ebria así que se abalanzó sobre la directora abrazándola -"!Yo la quiero mucho. Me ubiera gustado conocerla antes que a mi esposo, sé que hubiéramos sido felices las dos buaaa!"- Empezó a llorar.

-"Luna, ayuda"- También quería llorar.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el campo de fútbol de la Secundaria Canterlot.

-"! Buenos días a todos aquí Pinkie Pie comentando el partido de fútbol para pasar a cuartos de final del campeonato estatal!"- La chica rosa gritaba de emoción, estaba en una torre comentando el partido donde el equipo mixto de fútbol estaba jugándose su entrada a las finales. -"! Se suponía que las que iban a comentar era la Directora y Subdirectora pero después de la fiesta romana que se tiraron anoche casi ningún adulto pudo venir hoy día para apoyar al equipo!"-.

-"!Woohoo!"- Grito Valhallen -"! Fiesta!"-.

-"!Y como, co-comentarista tenemos a Twilight Humana!"-.

Twilight se acomodó la voz -"gra..-gracias Pinkie Pie por presentarme"-.

-"!De nada, aunque debí presentarte al principio y no en el segundo tiempo a 10 minutos de terminar el partido!"-.

-" no te preocupes Pinkie estoy bien la verdad, realmente estoy muy feliz de apoyar al equipo aunque no he dicho nada todavía"-.

-"!A propósito Twilight sabias que abrieron un club de bromistas en la ciudad!"-.

Rainbow estaba corriendo en la cancha pero se detubo y enojada dijo -"!Oigan par de comadres pueden dejan de conversar de sus vidas y hablar del partido!"-

-"!Así, ya a 10 minutos para el final del partido. el equipo de la secundaria Cantarlo está empatado con la academia Taco, uno a uno!"-.

El capitán del equipo contrario se detuvo y grito enojado -"! Como que taco, Academia Werbitace!"-.

-"! Pero si quitamos la e y ponemos la o dice taco!"-.

-"!Di los nombres bien!"-.

-"Ok,ok, no te enojes"- Pinkie Se acomodó la voz -"!Mientras el capitán del equipo visitante esta distraído Rainbow Dash está a punto de tirar otro gol!"-.

Rainbow dash seguía corriendo con la pelota, las dos defensas del equipo contrario la marcaron pero ella como si nada los esquivo llego a unos metros de la portería y pateo la pelota.

-"! Y es un goooooool, gol de Rainbow Dash!"- Salto sobre Twilight abrazándola -"! Ganamos, ganamos, iremos a los cuartos de final!"-.

-"! Todavía faltan ocho minutos comentarista inútil!"- Grito el capitán del otro equipo.

8 minutos después.

-"!Tres a uno señores ,tres a uno!"- De nuevo abrasó a Twilight y ella correspondió el abrasó, mientras daban saltitos -"! Gracias Rainbow Dash por darnos la oportunidad de seguir soñando!"- Agarro el micrófono y señalo al capitán del otro equipo -"! En su cara academia Taco!"-.

El capitán de el equipo visitante se veía como se le iba el alma -"..Como pudimos perder contra estos locos"-.

Uno de su mismo equipo se le acerco dándole unas palmaditas -"Ya tranquilo, será para el próximo año"-.

El equipo como muchos de la tribuna se acercaron a Rainbow Dash cargándola y la llevaron adentro del colegio -"!Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash!"- Gritaron todos

Mientras era cargada un periodista se le acerco -"!Señorita Rainbow Dash me concedería una entrevista para el segmento Sociedad del periódico de la ciudad!"-.

-"! Todo por mis admiradores!"- Grito Rainbow Dash mientras levantaba los brazos -"! Vamos chicos, que estuve a punto de sentir el piso!"-.

-"!Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash!"- El grupo se llevo a la atleta cargando hasta el comedor para una pequeña fiesta de celebración.

En ese momento las Mane 7 a excepción de Rainbow Dash fueron al casillero de Applejack.

-"!Tengo que decirlo!"- Dijo Twilight toda emocionada -"Es la primera vez que un evento extracurricular de colegio me haya hecho tan feliz, el sentimiento de estar en un grupo es"- Levanto sus brazos y empezó a bajarlo formado un circulo -"Fascinante, esto de la magia de la amistad me está gustando"-.

-"Me da gusto escuchar eso Twilight"- Decía Applejack revisando su casillero. De su casillero saco varios tampones para los oídos que empezó a repartir a todas sus amigas.

Twilight miro los tapa odios que tenía en las manos -"¿Y esto para qué es?"-.

-"Twilight"- Dijo Sunset toda seria -"Te recomiendo que te lo pongas"-

De pronto apareció Rainbow Dash -"Hola chicas que están haciendo acá, si fuera ustedes estaría en el comedor celebrando mi victoria"-.

Todas entre cerraron los ojos ya sabían lo que se venía. La única que no se puso los tampones fue Twilight.

-"Sabian que dentro de un rato un periodista me entrevistara por llevan a un equipo que no lograba hace muchos años llegar a la final, hacia la victoria"- Tiro su espalda en el casilleros y con una sonrisa prepotente -"Pero tranquilas su buena y leal amiga Rainbow Dash nunca las olvidara"- De su chaleco saco un lapicero -"Si quieren puedo firmar su ropa, lo más seguro es que dentro de unos años valga mucho dinero"-.

-"Señorita Rainbow Dash"- El periodista que estaba a unos metros le movía la mano -"Ya está todo listo para la entrevista"-.

-"Lo siento chicas tengo que retirarme, pero no se preocupen nunca las olvidare, no importa que tan encima este de ustedes"-.

Cuando se fue, todas su amigas pudieron sacarse los tampones.

-"Me disculparan"- Dijo Applejack -"Pero esa Rainbow Dash tiene un ego tan grande que ni el almacén más grande podría contenerlo"-.

-"¿Twilight?"- Dijo Sunset shimmer preocupada, recién había notado que Twilight no se había puesto los tamponase de oído.

La chica morada no mostraba ninguna expresión -"No se preocupen- suspiro - aun creo que la amistad es mágica"- Era la primera vez que saboreaba el ego de la deportista del grupo.

Ya eran las siete de la noche y en la casa de las hermanas .Luna estaba descansando en su habitación, su rostro mostraba que no estaba teniendo un plácido sueño, parecía que hacia todo lo posible para despertarse.

-("¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermana?")-.

Luna despertó, se levantó sentándose en su cama -("Porque cada vez que tomo alcohol tengo que soñar con mi papá")- Pensó mientras se restregaba la cara. Tenía puesto una camisa azul y un short celeste.

Salió de su cuarto y fue al primer piso donde se encontraba Celestia sentada en una mesa con una taza de té.-"Buenas noches luna, como te encuentras"- Celestia estaba despeinada pero al menos un poco animada.

Luna se sentó en la mesa, se veía preocupada -"Espero que no se enteren los del comité que estuvimos tomando con los padres en el colegio"- Su hermana dio una risita.

El momento que tenían las hermanas fue interrumpido por varios golpes y gritos que venían del segundo piso.

Luna suspiro -"¿Desde cuándo nos volvimos un orfanato de seres mágicos?"-.

-"Aunque sean seres mágicos, en nuestro mundo son solo niñas no podíamos dejarlas a su suerte"-.

Un estruendo se escuchó provocando que Luna perdiera los papeles. Subió al segundo piso, abriendo la puerta donde se escuchaba el Ruido -"! Ustedes cuatro se pueden calmar!"-.

-"Pero luna"- Dijo Sunset -"Aria fue la que comenzó a tirarme libros"-.

-"Sunset Shimmer"- Cerro los ojos mientras se sobaba la nariz -"Tu vives más tiempo en esta casa, así que eres la hermana mayor de las sirenas"-.

-"Pero luna"-.

-"Me duele la cabeza hoy dia Sunset, solo háganse amigas de acuerdo"- Cerro la puerta, dio un par de pasos y de nuevo comenzó la bulla. Sólo le quedo sobarse la cabeza, fue a su cuarto se puso la ropa de siempre y regreso al primer piso.

-"Celestia voy a comprar unas cosas en el súper, en un rato vuelvo"-.

-"¿Quieres que te de las llaves del auto?"-.

-"No gracias, hace tiempo que no llevo a Moon a dar una vuelta"-. Salió de la sala, entro en el garaje donde aparte del auto, en un rincón se encontraba un objeto tapado con una manta.

Luna se acercó, quitando la manta que cubría una moto modelo Harley color negro -"Hola vieja amiga, lista para una vuelta"- Hace años que no la usaba, aunque le gustaba tenerla siempre que la veía le traía recuerdos de un pasado que quería olvidar. Se subió a su amiga y de una logro encenderla.

-"Vas a regresar, ¿Verdad?"- Dijo Celestia en la puerta que conectaba la sala con el garaje. Su rostro mostraba preocupación y miedo al ver a su hermana en esa moto.

-"... Por favor no haga esas preguntas tan tontas"- Fue lo último que dijo y partió. Dejando a su hermana preocupada.

* * *

"Luna tenia una hermana"

"Luna aprendió a odiarla"

"Luna la abandono dos veces"

* * *

Pensamientos del autor : Hoy dia estube viendo esas series juveniles de Nicklodeon, donde utilisan personas reales y puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que senti como me daba infarto cerebral :D . como siempre espero que le haya gustado, y digamme que le parecio. Sean honesto, piensan que escribo con Los pies XD


	6. Cap 6 Odio a mi hermana

Capítulo 6 : Odio a mi hermana.

Flashback

En una carretera que se encontraba en lo más profundo del desierto. Se encontraba una Luna de 20 años tenía puesto un yin negro y una chompa morada oscura que la protegía del frío. Su pie derecho temblaba, esperaba el autobús para seguir su huida a la nada.

Su chompa tenía un bolsillo delantero donde su celular se encontraba. No sabía porque dejo su celular prendido, quizás quería que esa persona que llamaba papá intentara comunicarse con ella, realmente quería que la llamara que le pidiera que vuelva y cuando llegara a casa los dos se abrazarían y compartirán sus lágrimas mientras se pedían disculpas mutuamente.

El celular zumbo de nuevo irritando a luna. Ella sabía quién la estaba llamando, hace diez horas que abandono su casa y dejo la nota que decía que huía de casa y en todo ese tiempo solo una persona la llamaba, mensajeaba cientos de veces. Contesto el teléfono.

-"!Luna!"- Se oyó la voz de una mujer -"!Luna donde estas!"- la voz mostraba preocupación y algo que siempre odio luna, la lástima de su hermana.

Luna entre dientes intentaba guardar todo ese rencor que tenía -"..Por qué sigues llamándome"-.

-"Luna"- Celestia estuvo a punto de quebrarse y llorar pero resistió -"Por favor vuelve, no sé porque te fuistes pero podemos arreglarlo"-.

-"No lo sabes"- Exploto -"!No lo sabes, cínica de porquería tú y papa son la mima porquería de ser humano, siempre creyéndose los perfectos, los número uno. Si crees que ahora te voy a creer tu farsa de la hermana preocupada y amorosa, después de todos estos años que me abandonaste te puedes ir.."- Su voz se quebró se tapó la boca, las lágrimas salían y no podía pararlas. Realmente le dolía mucho.

-"Luna"- Celestia no se contuvo y empezó a llorar mientras seguía hablando -"Lo siento, lo siento mucho, vuelve por favor"- Su voz se agudizaba le dolía la garganta.

Luna tiro el celular al suelo -"! Púdrete!"- Empezó a pisarlo continuamente -"!Pudrete,pudrete,pudrete,pudrete,pudrete,pudreteeeeeeeee!"-. El celular estaba destruido y una luna con la respiración acelerada pero más tranquila se sentó en el banco mirando al cielo.

Pasaron unos minutos y una luz empezó aparecer en la lejanía. Al principio parecía que era el autobús pero al final termino siendo la luz de una motocicleta que se estaciono al lado de luna. De la moto que era una harley color negra, bajo un joven de color amarillo y cabello corto verde, tenía puesto un yin súper ajustado y un polo sin mangas que tenía el dibujo de una rosa negra.

El joven se sentó de una forma arrogante al lado de luna -"Hoola linda estas perdida"-.

Luna entre cerro los ojos, sabía que al abandonar su hogar tenía que lidiar con este tipo de situaciones. No le respondió en vez lo que hizo fue mirar la motocicleta.-"Bonita motocicleta"-.

-"Te gusta, si quieres puedo llevarte"- Su voz de princesita creída hacia irritar mucho a luna.

-"Quieres jugar un juego"-.

-"Te escucho"-.

-"Piedra, papel o tijera. El que pierda tiene que cumplirle el deseo al ganador"-.

El joven se lamió los labios -"¿Cualquier deseo?"-.

-"Si, lo que tu desees lo cumpliré"-.

-"Ok, trato hecho"-.

Los dos pusieron sus brazos en forma de V y se prepararon, solo sería un juego.

-"A la yan"- Los dos lo decían al mismo tiempo -"A la yan, a la yan quen po"-.

-"Gane"- Dijo luna saliendo triunfante del juego.

-"Bien, ahora que vas a desear que haga"- El joven se acercó preparándose para dar un beso.

Luna agarro su cara deteniéndole -"Deseo tu moto"- Se levantó y se dirigió a la moto, montándola -"Gracias por la moto, ahora si no mal recuerdo se encendía presionan.."- No pudo terminar al sentir una navaja en el cuello.

-"Mocosa tonta"- Dijo el joven agarrando una navaja que estaba a punto de cortar el cuello de luna -"Crees que te voy a dejar irte con mi moto"-.

Luna lo miro y sonrió -"..Si"-

El joven no lo había notado pero la chica tenía una pistola en su yin, que utilizó para darle un balazo en la pierna izquierda. El chico grito de dolor tirado en posición fetal mientras se agarraba la pierna cerca de la entrepierna.

-"!Hija de perra!"-

Luna se bajo de la moto y puso la pistola en la cabeza del chico lista para rematarlo.

-"...Bang"- Dijo Luna mientras jalaba el gatillo. El chico grito y mojo sus pantalones pero no había sucedido nada -"Esta pistola es de mi padre. Lastimosamente no pude encontrar la munición así que solo tenía una bala"- Tiro el arma en la cara del chico -"Toma, te la regalo"- .Subió a la moto giró la llave y con su pie presiono rápidamente el encendedor. Logro encenderla de una -"Hasta pronto marica"-.

Era la primera vez que manejaba una moto estuvo bastante bien los primero cinco pero empezó a patinar a casi 50 kilómetros por hora y cayó de un lado. Dio varias vueltas dejándole varios moretones en la piel y un ladito de su labio roto, intentaba levantarse pero le dolía mucho, se quedó ahí tirada.

Pasaron unos minutos y luna empezó a escuchar mucho ruido miro al horizonte y vio como una gran banda de motociclistas se acercaban -"Lo que me faltaba"-.

Eran como unas veinte motocicletas que empezaron a rodear a una luna indefensa. Las motos se detuvieron y uno de ellos bajo. Era un adulto gordo de color celeste pálido y una barba blanca y larga, se vestía como todo un motociclista de carretera con lentes negros.

El viejo se puso en cuclillas para ver mejor a luna -"Niña, te das cuenta de lo que hicisteis"-.

Luna dio una risita -"Lo siento Papa Noel, rodar en el asfalto me movió un poco el cerebro"-.

Río ante el chiste de la chica -"Esta niña sí que las tiene bien puestas"- Se acomodó la voz -"Sabes, al que disparates hace unos minutos era mi sobrino. Podría matarte aquí e irme pero si le pides perdón a mi sobrino y le das un servicio haremos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado"-.

No sabía porque pero estaba emocionada, emocionada para embarrar más la situación -"Lo siento, lo siento por no haberle disparado en la bolas a ese marica, la hubiera vuelto más mujer de los que ya es"-.

Se rió ante ese chiste -"Si, realmente es un marica"-.

-"! Abuelo!"- Apareció el marica en una moto llevado por otro motociclista. Bajo de la moto y se acercó dónde estaba Luna -"! Porque aún sigue viva!"-.

-"Tranquilo,Yonston .Ella decidió pedirte clemencia, no es así niña"-.

-"La verdad no"- Dijo luna -"Pero antes de que maten"- Vio directamente a Yonston -"Dime cuando vas a comprar tu ropa, le dices ala vendedora que es para tu hermana o directamente le dices que te encantan que te rompan el culo"-.

Esta vez todos empezaron a reírse excepto Yonston que esteba rojo del coraje -"Zorra"- Saco su navaja listo para utilizarla.

-"Ya basta"- Dijo el viejo golpeando la herida de Yonston provocando que el chico se tirara al piso por el dolor. Levantó a luna y la empezó a palmear limpiándola un poco el polvo.-"Niña, me as impresionado. Si no tienes un lugar a donde ir puedes quedarte con nosotros"-.

-"Acepto, pero me quedo con la motocicleta que use"-.

-"Echo, pero te la daré cuando estés lista para montarla"-.

-"Pero abuelo"- Decía el marica tirado en el suelo -"Es mi moto"-.

-"Ya no lo es, ahora le pertenece a...¿Cuál era tu nombre?"-.

-"..."- Ya no quería ser luna, desde hoy día iba a comenzar desde cero -"Nightmare, Nightmare Moon"- Sus ojos y su sonrisa se volvieron más retorcidas, desde ahora iba a ser la oscuridad que siempre quiso ser y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

-"Nightmer Moon"- Agarro la mano de luna y se la estrecho -"Bienvenida a la pandillas de Los corazones negros"- Todos gritaron dándole la bienvenida a la nueva integrante.

Paso una hora y Nightmare Moon estaba sosteniéndose de papa Noel mientras estaban en la misma moto.

-"!Oye Papa Noel como debo llamarte!"- El ruido de la moto en marcha obligaba que grite.

-"!Me llamo Coffe Black, pero todos aquí me dicen jefe!"-.

-"! Entonces jefe, tengo ganas de festejar hoy día conoces un lugar donde pueda comprar licor!"-.

-"!¿Tienes dinero?!"-.

-"!Tengo tarjetas de crédito!"-.

La banda de motociclista llego a un pueblito, fue a la zona de bares y se estacionaron enfrente de un bar que estaba echo totalmente de madera.

-"Nightmare Moon quieres que alguien valla contigo"-.

-"Solo necesito que uno venga conmigo para ayúdarme a cargar"-

-"Bien,!Yonston acompañala!"-.

-"! Que!"- Dijo Yonston -"!Por qué tengo que ir yo!"-.

-"Es una orden"-.

Nightmare Moon se rio -"Jefe usted sí que no es delicado dejar que dos mujeres entren solas a un bar no es muy de caballeros"-. Todos se rieron.

-"Ya dejen de burlarse y entren ustedes dos"-.

Los dos entraron al bar,Yonston estaba furioso quería matarla y Nightmare Moon estaba alegre pero su mirada se había endurecido.

Nightmare le dio un golpecito a Yonston en el codo -"Espera aquí y no vayas a ligarte a ningún motociclistas"-.

Nighmer se alejó -"Zorra"-.

Fue hasta donde servían el licor y empezó a hablar con uno de los que atendía -"Señor, señor acepta tarjeta de crédito"-.

-"Si señorita"- Era un joven no más de 20 años -"Aceptamos de todo tipo"-

-"Mis amigos y yo estamos afuera podría darme cinco botellas de cada marca"-.

-"Con gusto espéreme unos quince minutos para preparar su orden"-.

-"Ok, no hay prisa"- Miro a su alrededor, el piso también era de madera como todos lo de su alrededor pero tenía un estilo moderno por eso tenía aparte de viejos, jóvenes pasando un buen rato, aunque había pocas chicas.

-"Hola linda, estas sola"- De pronto apareció un chico con dos amigos en sus lados.

Nightmare rodó los ojos -("Aquí vamos de nuevo")- Se le fue la sonrisa.

-"Mis amigos y yo somos nuevos en esta ciudad y nos alegraria que una preciosidad como tú nos enseñara el pueblo"-.

Cruzó los brazos -"Lo siento yo también soy nueva en este pueblo"-.

-"Oh, entonces"- Se acercó a Nightmare hasta el punto que ella podía sentir su respiración -"Podemos entre los cuatro, encontrar las partes divertidas de este pueblo"-.

-"..."- Esto ya era el colmo -"Espérenme un momento aquí"- Se retiró dejando a los tres chicos contentos pensaron que ya había caído una.-"Disculpe mesero"- Fue a unos de los lados donde había varios objetos -"Esto es de alguien"-.

-"No señorita son decoraciones"-.

-"Ok, gracias"- Agarró un casco de motociclista rojo y una bola de boliche que lo puso dentro del casco.

Tranquilamente se fue caminando hasta estar a unos cuatro metros de esos tres chicos. Tomo una bocanada de aire y corrió hacia ellos, primero golpeo al amigo de la derecha en la cara con el casco. Los otros dos se quedaron inmóviles ante lo que sucedía. Rápidamente Nightmare levantó el casco golpeando al amigo de la izquierda. Los dos quedaron inconscientes en el piso.

Ahora le tocaba al que se le había insinuado pero al casco se rompió -"que pena me gustaba ese casco"-.

El chico enojado intento golpearla pero Nightmare lo esquivo. -"Puta no sabes con quien te has metido"- Corrió hacia Nightmare para golpearla pero ella corrió hacia él, esquivo otro golpe y le patio con todas su fuerzas en la entre pierna, el chico quedo inconsciente.

-"Tu eres el que no sabe con quién se ha metido"- Su sonrisa retorcida volvió. A ver golpeado a tanto idiota le hacía poner la piel gallina.

-"Señorita aquí está su pedido"- El mesero con un compañero trajo 6 cajas en dos carretillas -"Son 6000 mil dólares"-.

Nightmare Moon saco su billetera donde estaban sus tarjetas de crédito. El mozo empezó hacer la transacción que iba demorar unos minutos.

-"Y la está pasando bien señorita"- Dijo el mozo al ver a tres idiotas tirados en el suelo.

-"...Si, se podría decir que si"-

-"Listo firme aquí y ponga su número de identificación por favor. ¿Quiere que le llame un taxi?"-.

-"No gracias, vengo con mis amigos"- Miro a Yonston que tenía la boca abierta sorprendido por lo que acaba de ver -"! Oye ven aquí y ayudarme a llevar todo esto!"-.

Yonston corrió hacia Nightmare -"Como hicisteis eso"-.

-"Con un casco y una bola de boliche. Aparte mi padre me matriculo a clase de karate por diez años, se defenderme. Así que si tuvistes suerte de que no te matara cuando nos conocimos"-.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Ya eran las once de la mañana y una re saqueada Nightmare Moon despertaba. Se encontraba en un cuarto llenos de cajas, acostada en un colchón con bastante polvo. Se revisó y tenía toda su ropa puesta, reviso también su intimidad, se sintió aliviada -"-Suspiro-(Todavía sigo siendo virgen)"- Se levantó y sintió un dolor de cabeza horrible -"Así que esto es la resaca, que porquería"-

Salió del cuarto y se encontró con un salón de baile echo de madera grande, totalmente vacío.

-"Ya despertastes"-.

Voltio a su derecha donde escucho la voz. Era un hombre gigante de casi dos metros y medio era de color café, estaba calvo excepto por una cola de caballo negro que tenia en su nuca, se veía muy serio y de pocas palabras, tenía puesto un polo blanco y un pantalón negro, estaba sentado arreglando su moto que tenia adelante. -"Toma"- Tiro un balde directo a Nightmare.

Nightmare agarro el balde y sintió esa sensación en su garganta vomitando el alcohol de la noche.-"..¿Quién eres?"-.

-"..Me llamo Kuma pertenezco también a la pandilla de motociclista"-.

Intentaba recordar lo de anoche pero tenía todo nublado -"..No me acuerdo"-.

-"Con todo ese licor que te tomates no me sorprendería"-. Nightmare se le acerco y se sentó a unos pasos de el.-"Me dijeron que tu fuistes la que compro todo ese licor"-.

-"Sip"- Cerro los ojos con una sonrisa amena, mostrándose petulante con todas esas tarjetas de crédito que tenía en la mano -"Pero lo más seguro es que ya los habrán bloqueado, mi padre no es estúpido"- Tiro las tarjetas -"Estoy quebrada"-.

-"Deberías regresar con tu padre"-.

-"No gracias"- Pasaron unos minutos en silencio -"-Suspiro- si no consigo efectivo pronto terminare como la mujerzuela de alguien. Supongo que antes de eso intentare robar una tienda. Dime conoces una por aquí cerca para poder asaltarla"-.

Kuma la miro -"... Escuche que sabes pelear, ¿Es cierto?"-.

Sonrió ente dientes -"Si, realmente se siente una satisfacción gigantesca golpear a la gente"-.

Kuma se voltio, sacando de su mochila una hoja y un lapicero -" A seis cuadras de aquí hay un edificio verde de 15 piso, al lado hay un callejón con una cerca. Pasa la cerca y espera que pase un tipo con una mochila roja grande"- Termino de escribir y le entrego el papel -"Róbasela"-.

-"...¿Cuál es la trampa?"-.

-"No hay trampa, si iría yo me reconocerían al instante, además no confió en nadie de la pandilla para esto. Solo dame el treinta por ciento y estaremos a mano"-.

Nightmare había llegado al punto fijado se escondió en un lado de un contenedor de basura con una bate de béisbol. Se había cambiado de ropa poniéndose una casaca negra y un yin morado, más un casco, Aparte se había puesto papel periódico en el cuerpo para poder parecerse más a un hombre.

Espero una hora y por fin llego su presa.-("Ven, si acercate")- Cuando ya lo tenía al frente, lo golpeo en la cabeza. El Chico que golpeo logro mantenerse parado pero tambaleaba. Nightmare sin perder tiempo lo golpeo de nuevo con el bate dejándolo noqueado y sangrando de la cabeza.

Nightmare agarro la mochila y tiro el bate a un lado. Se fue caminando tranquilamente -("Esto fue muy fácil... Que aburrido")- Camino unas cinco cuadra y entro a otro callejón, donde había escondido su ropa en un bote de basura, se cambió.Para distraer a un posible enemigo entro más al callejón para salir por el otro lado. Siguió caminando y su cabeza le empezó a doler de nuevo, esta vez no era por la resaca si no por su recuerdos -"Bruaagghh"- Vomito.

Regreso de nuevo al salón de fiesta donde Kuma lo vio sorprendido.

-"Lo hicisteis"- No podía creerlo

Nightmare no respondió.

-"No jodas, en verdad lo hicistes"-.

Tiro la mochila a Kuma.-"Eso fue lo más aburrido que he hecho hasta ahora"- Se Sobo la cabeza que le dolía mucho.

-"Todavía te duele la cabeza"-.

-"Si y realmente me estoy irritando, quiero dejar de pensar en mi pasado"-.

-"¿Tu padre?"-.

-"Mi padre siempre será mi padre, pero eso ya no me importa"- Se empezó a palmear la cabeza, se mordió la dentadura. Quería olvidar todo.

-"... Ayer cuando ya estabas en las ultimas, empezastes a llorar como una niña"-.

Nightmare dejo de moverse.

-"Y empezastes a gritar diciendo , Quiero a mi herma.." "-.

-"!Yo no tengo una hermana!"- Agarro a Kuma del polo debajo del cuello -"! Nunca tuve una hermana y nunca la tendré y si vuelves a decir la palabra hermana juro que te mato!"- Lo soltó y empezó a golpear el piso de madera -"!Yo no tengo nada, estoy sola, escuchasteis mundo Sooooola, siempre lo estuve y siempre lo estaré!, !Mierda!,!Mierda!,!Mierda!"- No derramo ni una lágrima, lo único que quería era gritar toda su frustración.

Kuma se acomodó el polo, en ningún momento cambio su expresión seria -"Tu cabeza ahora es un tormenta que nunca terminara"-.

-"Pues tendré que aprender a vivir con eso"-.

-"No necesariamente"- De su mochila saco una jeringa.-"Si te inyectas esto en tu cuello, harás un vieja a los más recóndito de tu mente, donde podrás terminar con la tormenta"-

-"¿Me quieres drogar?"-.

-"Es tu decisión, vivir con tus dolores de cabeza hasta no se sabe cuándo o curarlos ahora"-.

Nightmare sonrió -"Si, parece divertido hazlo"-.

Kuma se puso atrás de Nightmer y le inyecto el líquido. -"Buena suerte"- Nightmare cayo inconsciente al piso -"Debí advertirte que si no logras terminar con tu tormenta, es posible que te de un infarto y mueras"-.

* * *

-"Así que esto es mi mente"- Se dijo a si misma al ver una planicie totalmente blanca con un cielo nublado y oscuro. Miro su mano e hizo un puño -"Increíble que esto sea un sueño, lo siento tan real"-.

Camino unos pasos y una neblina apareció. Miro a su alrededor donde empezaron a aparecer sombras. Sombras de personas de diferentes tamaños.

-"¿Cómo Celestia puede tener esa hermana?"-.

-"-Risa- pobre luna siempre será la sombra de su hermana"-.

-"A tu edad tu hermana ya estaba en el primer puesto en todo lo que hacía"-.

-"Eres una decepción Luna"-.

-"Celestia debe estar avergonzada de tener una hermana como tú"-

-"No sabía que una tonta con tu seria hermana de Celestia"-.

-"¿Por qué no puedes parecerte más a tu hermana?"-.

Las sombras le decían cosas que la lastimarían pero Nightmare solo mostró una cara de aburrimiento y se limpió el oído -"Si,si ya lose, Celestia es perfecta y yo no. Algo más que quiera mostrarme"-.

Su mente la llevo al frente de una mansión victoriana de color blanco -"¿Mi antigua casa?"- Se rió -"Ay por favor eso es todo lo que tengo, crees que tengo poca memoria. Lo recuerdo muy bien, recuerdo que siempre estuve sola, recuerdo que todo el mundo decía que mi hermana era la mejor, muestra algo que no sepa"-.

Su mente hizo que apareciera dentro de la mansión, había una fiesta -"Lo recuerdo era el cumpleaños de mi hermana, yo tenía 18 años y una anciana me insulto"- Sonrió entre dientes -"Le dí una patada en toda su boca, me fui al pasadizo donde mi padre me bofeteo y termine llorando en el piso -suspiro- que recuerdos"-.

En la fiesta de la mansión una Luna de 18 años estaba en uno de los lados de la puerta de entrada al salón, estaba aburrida. Miraba a su hermana sonriente y como hablaba con los invitados.

-"Zorra"- Dijo luna.

Por la puerta aparecieron dos señoras vestidas para la ocasión conversando -"Si yo fuera la madre de esa niña ya la hubiera metido a un manicomio"- Dijo una de las señoras.

La otra señora se rió -"Si, quien pensaría que esa niña es la hermana de una señorita tan bien educara como Celestia"-.

Luna al escuchar eso se puso al frente de las señoras y dando una vuelta de 360 grados le dio una patada en la boca a una de las señoras rompiéndole la boca. La fiesta se detuvo ante el suceso la señora empezó a gritar mostrando su boca sangrante.

Luna mostrándose enojada salió de la fiesta y se dirigió a su cuarto pero en el pasadizo su padre la detuvo agarrándole el brazo por detrás.

-"!Luna, que diablos te pasa!"-.

-"!Suéltame!"- Luna logro soltarse y vio a su padre -"! Esa anciana me insulto, dijo que pertenezco al manicomio!"-.

-"!Pues como te comportas realmente debería mandarte a un manicomio!"-

-"! Púdrete, viejo de porquería!"-.

El padre dirigió su mano a la cara de luna, la iba golpear pero Celestia se interpuso entre su padre y su hermana terminando siendo ella la que recibiera el golpe en la mejilla.

Celestia se Sobo la mejilla realmente le dolió, miro a su padre enojada -"!No te atreves a golpear a luna!"-.

-"! Acaso no vistes lo que le hizo a uno de los invitados!"-.

-"! Si lo sé, pero escuche lo que dijo esa señora. Luna solo se estaba defendiendo!"-.

-"! Dios mío, Celestia acaso escuchas lo que dices!"-.

-"! Luna está pasando por un mal momento y necesita nuestro apoyo!, así que te lo advierto padre, no te atrevas a lastimarla"-.

Nighmer se le dilataron los ojos ante lo que vio -"..Oye"- Estaba furiosa -"!Que significa todo eso, Celestia nunca estuvo ahí, no juegues con mis memorias!"-.

Su mente cambio de lugar de nuevo a un castillo. Nighmer miro a su alrededor, había estudiantes de los dos sexos todos parecían ser de la alta sociedad.-"Mi antiguo colegio"-.

Su mente la llevo a una de las clases -"Esto si lo recuerdo perfectamente era mi primer año, había pasado la mitad del año y no tenía amigos gracias a mi hermana. Ese día una mocosas de mi misma clase oculto mis cuadernos así que agarre mi lapicero y se lo clave en el brazo, vino una profesora y la golpe en el estómago después de eso me expulsaron, mi padre tubo que sobornar para que me dejaran entrar de nuevo"-.

Una luna de trece años estaba en su pupitre,Suspiro Le habían robado de nuevo los cuadernos, ya sabía quién era. Entre cerro los ojos y vio a esa niña que siempre le hacia la misma broma. Se levantó y fue hacia donde la niña estaba -"Oye , estúpida"- Dijo luna con rabia y sin decir otra palabras más,apuñalo en el hombro a su compañera de clases.

La niña empezó a gritar de dolor. Todos los de la clase se asustaron y se alejaron pero seguían mirando.

-"! Donde están mi cuadernos!"- La niña no respondió provocando que luna sostuviera el lapicero y se lo metiera más profundo en el brazo -"!Acaso quieres perder tu brazo, habla!"-

-"¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!"- la profesora apareció, horrorizándose con la escenas. Se acercó para separar a las dos estudiantes pero Luna le tiro una patada en el estómago. La profesora callo de rodillas y vomito saliva.

Después de lo ocurrido dos guardias llevaron a luna a Dirección. Donde el director estaba esperándolos.

-"Señorita Luna se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer"-.

-"Sé que estuvo mal pegarle a la profesora, pero no me arrepiento de clavarle el lapicero a esa tonta"-

-"Su padre ya fue comunicado, se quedaría aquí hasta que llegue y ya no se moleste en volver, esta expulsada"-.

De pronto de la puerta apareció Celestia. El director la miro sorprendido, mientras que luna la miraba con odio.

-"Señorita Celestia,¿Que está haciendo aquí?"- Dijo el director

Celestial se acercó y se sentó a lado de su hermana -"Los profesores me avisaron. Director le recuerdo que como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, yo también debó estar de acuerdo con la expulsión de un estudiante"-.

-"Esto no está a discusión su hermana ataco a una estudiante y a una profesora, ella esta expulsada"-.

Celestia frunció el ceño -"Esta bien, si es así como van a ser las cosas, yo también me retiro del colegio"-.

El director dio una risita -"Usted no puede estar hablando en serio, va arruinar su futuro por ella"-.

-"Señor director, es mi hermana menor y haré lo que sea por protegerla"-.

-"...Esta bien, puede quedarse pero por favor manténgala vigilada"-.

Nightmare se mordió la dentadura furiosa-"! Esto no fue lo que paso!"- Su mente la llevo a un lugar oscuro -"!Quien está cambiando mis memorias, siempre estuve sola nunca mi hermana me protegió todo es falso, falso,falso,falso,falsooooooo!"- sostuvo su cabeza que le dolía, algo estaba recordando, algo que no quería recordar, la voz de su hermana.

-"Buenos días luna"-.

-"Te quiero luna"-.

-"Nunca te dejare sola luna"-.

-"Como amaneció mi hermosa hermanita hoy día"-.

-"!Feliz cumpleaños luna!"-.

-"No podría haber deseado mejor hermanita que tu luna"-.

-"Juguemos a las escondidas luna"-.

-"Luna, la heroína de este libro me recuerda a ti deberías leerlo"-.

-"Quien necesitas chicos, si tengo a mi hermanita "-.

-"Si alguien te molesta llámame, tu hermana mayor te defenderá contra los bravucones"-.

-"Este vestido te quedaría bien vómito"-.

-"!Callateeee!"- Grito Nighmer, cayo de rodillas -"Callate"-.

-"Tía nunca te abandono"- Una luna de 7 siete años apareció enfrente de Nightmare. La pequeña luna a punto de llorar agarraba su polo con fuerza.

-"Te equivocas Celestia nos abandonó"-.

-"! No es cierto, tu fuistes la que la abandono!"- Grito luna con lágrimas en los ojos -"Tía siempre nos amó,! Quiero regresar con tía!"-.

Fuera de la mente de Luna. Kuma estaba sentado en el piso, seguía intentando que su motocicleta encendiera -"-suspiro- tendré que comprar un nuevo motor"-.

-"Oye"-.

Kuma voltio y vio a Nighmer despierta. -"Desper..."-.

Nighmer le tiro un golpe en la cara, provocando que Kuma callera al piso.-"Escuche lo que dijistes sobre lo del infarto, odio que no me den toda la información antes de hacer algo tan estúpido"-

-"Golpeas muy fuerte"-.

-"Y tu cara es como una roca"- Se sobaba la mano con la que golpeo.

Se paró y se acercó a Nightmare -"¿Ya no te duele la cabeza?"-.

-"Je"- Sonrió -"Me dueles la cabeza más que nunca Kuma, más que nunca"- Se acercó a la motocicleta y agarro una tijera que Estaba ahí tirada -"Pero ya descubrí como solucionarlo"- Agarro su cabello largo y de una se lo corto dejándola con el cabello a la altura de su cuello -"Todo este dolor que tengo, es culpa de mi hermana. Solo tengo que matarla y todo solucionado"-.

Kuma no cambio de expresión -"¿Piensas asesinar a tu hermana?"-.

-"Si Kuma cuando la encuentre pienso degollarla, haré que me vea mientras muere de sangrado"- Su rostro mostró una alegría sádica -"Pero sé que ahora no estoy lista para eso, tengo que hundirme mas en la oscuridad para poder hacerlo. Vamos Kuma andando"-.

-"Mi moto no funciona"-.

Nightmare se acercó a la moto y le tiro una patada, provocando que la moto se encendiera -"Problema solucionado"-.

Fin flash back

* * *

Luna estaba en una gasolinera fuera de la ciudad, había un pequeño súper donde estaba comprando Dulces. Se acercó al vendedor para terminar la transacción.

-("¿Debería comprar cigarrillos?")- Su pie derecho empezó a temblar -("No, ya deje ese vicio... Pero no creo que uno haga daño, si solo uno...¿o no?")-.

La puerta corrediza del establecimiento se abrió, entrando dos hombres con casacas militares abultadas y gorros.

-"Oye Nightmare, Nightmare Moon "-. Dijo el hombre de menor estatura.

Luna miro con la piel de gallina al que dijo su antiguo apodo, nadie debería saber ese apodo excepto.

-"Valla"- Dio una risita y se acercó a luna -"Si que has cambiado, si no hubieras volteado no te hubiera reconocido"-.

Luna lo miro era un hombre adulto con poca barba, tenía una mirada tranquila -"¿Quién eres?"-.

Sonrió y levantó una ceja -"¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?"- Se sacó el gorro -"Soy yo Yonston"- Luna estaba sorprendida -"Y si no te has dado cuenta el que está conmigo es Kuma"-.

Los dos miraron hacia donde se encontraba el segundo hombre que era alto y fornido -"Hola Nightmare "- Se sacó su gorro, mostrando esa misma cara seria de antaño -"tiempo sin verte"-.

* * *

En la casa de los Apple .Big Mac estaba en su cama leyendo un libro tranquilamente hasta que su peluche empezó a gritar.

-"! Hijo!"- Sam salió debajo de la cama -"! Hay problemas tenemos que ir a la gasolinera que está afuera de la ciudad!"-

Big Mac frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda.

-"!Big Macintosh, la vida de una persona peligra!"-.

-"¿Qué?"- Se sentó en la cama mirando a Sam. El granjero mostró preocupación -"Entonces deberíamos llamar a la policía"-.

-"No hay tiempo para eso hijo tenemos que ir nosotros. Tú especialmente"-.

-"¿Yo?"-.

-"Si, no quería decir esto ahora pero te mentí, hijo yo no vine para que consigas una novia, vine porque tu salvarás a una persona y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte"-.

Se levantó de la cama agarro a Sam y salieron corriendo de la casa -"¿Tomamos el autobús?"-.

-"Para un taxi, llegaremos más rápido"-

* * *

Pensamientos del autor: Como pasa el tiempo ya vamos... un mes?. Na yo se que XD, ando volando en la vida hasta, como siempre digamme que les parecio, si ya se que me estoy llendo a otro lado con la historia pero e contado todo esto pon un proposito, un proposito bien gracioso :3 .


	7. Cap 7 No todos los héroes tienen Magia

Capitulo 7 : No todos los héroes tienen magia.

Paso una hora en la gasolinera. Mientras tanto Luna estaba sentada en la vereda hablando con esos dos. Se estaban riendo.

-"Y después Nightmare se robó el pollo"- Yonston contaba entre risas -"Pero al final no era un pollo era un zapato"- Luna se rió al recordar eso. Kuma no se reía tenía la cara seria tomando un cafe.

Luna suspiro con una amena sonrisa -"Que tiempos aquellos"- Se rió de nuevo -"Recuerdas cuando te dispare en la entrepierna y te meastes"-.

-"EH"- Entre cerro los ojos, eso era algo que quería olvidar -"Si"- Pero igual se rió -"No puedo creer que esa sicópata sea ahora una profesora"-.

-"Si"- Luna miro al cielo -"Yo tampoco puedo creer que ese marica que conocí, ahora sea un Adulto con responsabilidades "-.

-" Ni tanto así, Kuma y yo intentamos sobrevivir como podemos transportando mercancías en nuestro pequeña Furgoneta, se podría decir que seguimos siendo unos inútiles"-.

-"Oye"- Luna le pellizco el brazo -"Ya te lo dije una vez, no minimices tu trabajo ni a ti. Después del Viejo y Kuma, eras la persona a quien podía confiar mi vida"-.

Los dos se miraron. Yonnston formo un puño -"Hermanos de plomo"-

Luna también formo un puño y lo choco con el de Yonston -"Hermanos de plomo"-.

-"Sabes Nightmare"-.

-"Por el enésima vez dime Luna"-.

-"Ok,ok,Luna. Sabes el viejo.."-

-"¿Te refieres a Papa Noel?"-.

-"Si, el ahora está viviendo en el asilo de esta ciudad. El fin de semana pensamos ir a visitarlo, vienes"-.

-"...Si por que no"-.

Yonston saco una tarjeta -"Toma este es mi número, me llamas para confirmar o también si quieres transportar algo"-.

Tomo la tarjeta -"Lo tendré en cuenta"-

Yonston y Kuma se despidieron de Luna. Se subieron a su furgoneta y se fueron. Luna izo igual dirigiendo a su casa.

Al segundo que se fue la subdirectora. Big mac había llegado a la misma gasolinera en un taxi junto a Sam que se puso en su nuca.

-"Son 300 dolares"-

Big mac pago sin pensarlo y salió del taxi.-"Rápido hijo, entra en la tienda"- Entraron. El único que estaba era el vendedor que lo saludo cordialmente -"Entra al fondo y gira en el segundo estante"-.

Big Mac seguía las instrucciones de Sam, llego al segundo estante donde el vendedor ya no podía observarlos.

-"Para aquí y Mira a tu derecha" granjero paro. Sam salto y miro al tercer piso del estante -"Mira hijo no es hermoso"-.

Entre cerro los ojos -"¿...Cigarrillos?"-.

-"Sip"-.

Apretó los puños -"Vinimos hasta acá por cigarrillos"-

-"No por cualquier cigarrillo"- Apunto en el segundo piso -"Vinimos por los "Kiti black" puedes creer que no los vendan en todo el estado" granjero se mordió la dentadura -"¿Espera, como que están 37 dólares?, que asalto en Amazon hacen él envió de Kiti Black a 15 dólares"- Miro a Big mac y estiro los brazos quería que lo cargara -"Vámonos Big Mac, mejor lo compro por internet"-.

El vendedor estaba sentado leyendo su revista tranquilamente hasta que escucho un golpe bien fuerte. Miro hacia donde se escuchó el sonido -"¿Joven, está bien?"-.

Big Mac salió por el segundo estante hacia el vendedor. Sam estaba en la nuca, con la cabeza deformada por un golpe.-"Lo siento, me caí" a caja con una gaseosa personal para llevar.

-"Gracias por su compra vuelva pronto"-.

Big Mac se acercó a la salida, que se abrió bruscamente.

-"! Manos arriba!"- Un hombre vestido de negro con pasamontañas, apunto con una pistola a nuestro héroe -"! Date la vuelta y entra!"-.

Tenía miedo, su cuerpo temblaba por el arma que lo apuntaba. Levantó las manos y Obedeció.

-"!Two entra y saca el dinero .Three vigila a que no entren nadie!"-.

Entro Two estaba vestido igual que su compañero con una escopeta y se acercó al vendedor. Mientras que One tiraba al piso al granjero y puso sus manos en su espalda y las amarro.

-("Tranquilo")- Pensó, cerró los ojos -("Solo tranquilo, pasara rápido y podre irme a casa")- Se forzó en pensar en otro cosa. Su mente lo llevo a un momento que hace mucho cuando esa chica que tanto le gustaba lo rechazo -("¿No debería estar pensando en mi familia?")- Forzó a imaginarse

qué pasaría si el muriera este día, como su familia lloraría por el. Vio a Applejack llorando pero de nuevo su mente lo llevo a esa noche donde la chica que le gustaba lloro -("! Deja de pensar en ella!") mente lo llevo cuando Sam lo desnudo y su hermana lo vio desnu.. -("!Mente traicionera en que estás pensando!")-.

A One le salió una gotita de la frente, al ver como el granjero peleaba consigo mismo -"¿Qué demonios le pasa?"-

-"!One!"-.

-"Que sucede Two"-.

-"El vendedor se a desmayado ayúdame a romper la caja registradora"-. One fue con el y los dos intentaban abrirlo como sea.

Mientas Three estaba afuera en la entrada del super, vigilando con una escopeta.-("Se están demorando mucho")- Se estaba poniendo ansioso ya iban más de cinco minutos -"!Oigan apúrense!"-. Miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver a su derecha.

Una chica no más de 15 años estaba a cinco metro de Three,La chica tenía el cabello largo de color rosa estaba medio desalvorotado provocando que tuviera una forma de estrella en la parte de la cabeza, estaba con el uniforme de la academia de cristal y unas pantimedias y guantes negros con una bufanda blanca que llegaba hasta su cadera. No se podía ver de qué color era y su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara blanca que la tapaba hasta los oídos y en el medio de las mascara tenía el dibujo de un sol.

-"Oye niña, te recomiendo que te lar.."-.

La niña corrió hacia three, se hizo un volantín cerca del ladrón y puso sus manos en el piso y salto con todas sus fuerzas provocando que sus pies chocaran con la quijada del ladrón. La heroína se puso de pie -"No soy una niña, soy GirlSun"-.

One y Two no lograron abrir la caja registradora así que se la estaban llevando entera pero no lograron salir. Girlsun entro corriendo y ataco con una patada voladora a la cara de One que callo al piso. Voltio para atacar a Two pero vio que estaba levantando su escopeta así que corrió a las estanterías para ocultarse.

-"!Lo que nos faltaba!"- Dijo Two -"!Una loca!"-.

One un poco tembleque se estaba levantando -"!Rápido salgamos de a..!" los aires salió volando un extinguido que le cayó a One en la cara.

-"!One!"- Two miro a su compañero.

La heroína tomo la oportunidad y corrió hacia Two pero el delincuente fue más rápido y jalo el gatillo. Girlsun recibió el escopetazo de lleno en el estómago, saliendo volando a unos metro, se quedó tirada sin moverse.

-"..Dios"- Two tiro la escopeta al suelo, sus manos temblaban.

-"!Idiota!"- One le agarro el hombro -"! Que haz echo, dijimos sin munición!"-.

-"!Te juro que no estaba cargada!"-.

-"!Acabas de matar a una niña!"-.

-"!Lo revise dos veces no estaba cargada, tienes que creerme!"-.

-"!Dios!"- Se agarró la cabesa -"!Que hemos..!"-

One no pudo terminar la le tiro una patada voladora de nuevo y lo tiro al suelo. Ahora miro a Two corrió hacia él le tiro una patada para arriba en la entrepierna, Two callo de rodillas y GirlSun dio una vuelta de 360 grados dándole una patada en el callo inconsciente.

One se levantó de nuevo, agarro el extinguido para darle un golpe a GirlSun que estaba de espalda pero BigMac todavía amarrado de las muñecas salto sobre One, cayendo los dos al suelo.

-"!Mocoso de porquería!"- Iba a darle un puñetazo a nuestro héroe pero GirlSun le dio una patada en el quedo inconsciente.

Al final de la batalla GirlSun se sentó en suelo y empezó a respirar aceleradamente. Miro a Big Mac -"Gracias por ayudar pero eres un civil y yo la heroína, así que la próxima vez ten más cuidado. Me sentiría muy culpable si algo te pasara"- Su voz, era extraña era demasiado animada para la situación. Se revisó por donde las esquirlas del escopetazo entraron -"Mi mama me va matar cuando vea que destruí un uniforme de 700 dólares"- Dentro del uniforme se pudo ver por los agujeros que llevaba una especie de armadura de acero bastante delgada.

Se empezaron a escuchar las sirenas de la policía. GirlSun se levantó y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera.

-"...Sam puedes desatadme las muñecas" ía tirado en el suelo

-"Lo siento hijo hay una cámara encima nuestro, no puedo moverme"-.

* * *

En el cuarto de Sunset Shimmer que ahora no era solo de ella si no de las sirenas también. Había dos camas y dos mesas de estudios en los lados. Adagio y sonata estaban sentadas en la cama de la izquierda chocando sus espaldas con la pared. Adagio estaba leyendo un libro con audífonos puesto mientras Sonata estaba jugando en un New 4DS el último juego del mercado Mister Fernadez ández donde un mexicano indocumentado lucha en feroces batallas contra cocineros del primer mundo, era un juego simple tenías que armar un taco en cinco pasos y tenías que repetir lo mimo hasta el cansancio.

En la cama de la derecha se encontraba Aria mirando al techo malhumorada y Sunset estaba en la mesa de estudios de la derecha terminando sus tareas. Todas tenían puestas sus pijamas.

Sunset había estado peleándose con Aria desde que llego a la casa y aunque ahora estaba tranquila, no sería por mucho. Al frente de Sunset Cayo un vaso de plástico.

-"Ups mi culpa"- Dijo Aria sentada en el centro de la cama con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"..."- Sunset la miro por unos segundos y regreso a hacer sus tareas.

Aria Le tiro Una pelota de béisbol -"Ups, soy tan torpe"-.

-"-suspiro- (Solo ignorara y se aburrirá)"-.

Ahora le tiro la almohada -"Lo siento"- Tiro unos lente -"Mil disculpas"- Tiro una Pelota de pinpong -"Perdóname"- Le tiro una pelota de Basketboll provocando que todos los cuadernos de Sunset Shimmer terminaran en el suelo -''Disc..."-.

-"!Ya es suficiente Aria tengo que entregar estas tareas mañana!"-.

-"Pues lo siento hermana mayor es que mis manos son tan torpes" de debajo de la cama un cuaderno -"Oh que desgracia mis manos torpes están a punto de romper un cuaderno tuyo"-.

-"!Suficiente!"- Suntet salto sobre la cama y Aria se lebanto encima de la cama. Las dos chocaron sus manos provocando una pelea de empujar.-"!Aria no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas!"-.

-"Ja, después de aprisionarlos aquí , tú quieres que sea buena con mi carcelera"-.

-"De que estas hablando, si puedes salir cuando tú quieras"-.

-"Crees que no me he dado cuenta de tus planes Sunset quieres que nos volvamos tus perritas falderas"-.

-"Yo sólo las estoy ayudando, porque lo necesitaban"-.

-"Nosotras no necesitamos de tu caridad somos totalmente auto suficientes"-.

-"Aria porque no puedes estar tranquila como Adagio y Sonata"-

-"Ja, no conoces a Adagio ahora ella debe estar pensando en un plan para vengarse de ti y de tus tontas amigas"-.

-"No es cierto"- Dijo Adagio, pasando la hoja del libro. No le interesaba la pelea entre esas dos.

-"Vez"- Dijo Aria -"Está pesando en un plan tan secreto que ni yo estoy segura de lo que es"-.

Sunset entrecerró los ojos -"Ya estas empezando alucinar Aria" dos se soltaron las manos, dando un salto para atrás poniéndose en los lados de la cama.

-"Prepararé Sunset Shimmer"- Agarro la segunda almohada de la cama -"Hoy haré que te arrepientas de habernos dejado entrar a tu habitación y cuando caigas tus tontas amigas no tendrán ninguna oportunidad contra nosotras"- Fue a la carga contra Sunset para golpearla con la almohada.

-"¿Aun no se han hecho amigas?"- Dijo luna enojada .Aria paro su ataque y ella como Sunset miraron a Luna.-"Siéntense en la cama, Ahora"-.

La dos obedecieron al instante. Mientras las otras dos sirenas seguían en sus cosas.

-"Bien"- Cambio su cara a una más tranquila y se puso en el medio de Aria y Sunset -"Abrásense"-.

Aria enojada se levantó mirando a Luna -"Como si fuera a obede.."-.

-"Dije"- La miro a Aria con una mirada inquisitiva -"Abrásense"-.

Se asustó ante esa mirada. Enojada no tuvo más opción que ponerse al frente de Sunset y Abrasa..

-"Aria detente. No me entendiste, quiero que se abrasen pero tienes que sentarte en este lado"- Dio palmaditas en su lado estaba en su lado derecho"-.

-"...Pero si hago eso tendría que abrazarte a ti también"-.

-"Aria no te estoy dando a elegir, Hazlo ahora"-.

Aria enojada por la vergüenza y el coraje no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Sunset ya conocía a Luna así que sin reclamar hizo lo mismo. Hicieron un triple abraso. Luna dio una sonrisa calmada, mientras las dos quinceañeras se morían de vergüenza. Adagio se aguantaba las risas por lo que estaba empezó a sobar la cabeza de las dos quinceañeras mientras tarareaba una canción con los ojos cerrados.

-"...Luna"- Dijo Sunset -"¿Que estás haciendo?"-.

-" Tarareando una canción que escuche cuando estuvieron a punto de matarme con un buen amigo mío"-.

-"¿Disculpa?"-.

-"Haremos esto todos los días, hasta que se hagan buenas amigas"-.

Las frentes de Aria y Sunset se pusieron moradas por el estrés. No creían ser capaces de soportar esta tortura todos los días.

Celestia miraba desde la puerta a escondidas -("Luna") - Sonrió -("Nunca supe si no quieres aceptarlo o solo lo ignorabas pero te has vuelto más maternal , gracias a Sunset")-.

* * *

Paso el día, ya siendo Jueves faltaba un día para que Screwbal y hope fueran al parque de diversiones pero nose porque lo digo !Porque no pienso contarlo!.

En otro lado de la ciudad, un despertador empezó a sonar.-"!Oye despierta ya son las 6:30 AM!"- Gritaba el despertador -"!Despierte infeliz, insecto, pútrido, no vales nada..!"-.

Una puño golpeo el despertador acabando con los insultos -"Porque pensé que esto iba ser gracioso "- Era ringo que se levantó y dio un fuerte bostezo, tenía puesto una pijama verde con dibujos de piñas. Se alisto con su ropa de siempre, salió de su habitación y utilizó el pasa manos como res baladilla para bajar al primer piso. Fue a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa para tomar su plato de cereal y su jugo. Empezó a sonar su celular.

Vio su celular y activo el altavoz -"Que cuentas microchip, es raro que llames tan temprano"-.

-"Enciende tu televisor y pon el canal de noticias"-.

Encendió el televisor, vio que estaban dando un vídeo de una cámara de vigilancia y vio algo que casi hace escupir su cereal -"¿!Mac Don!?"-.

-"Ringo"- Su mama lo llamo desde arriba -"Cálmate, vas a despertar a tu hermanito"-.

-"Perdón"- Siguió mirando la television y esta vez escupió todo el cereal de su boca cuando vio a la chica que entro empezando a pelear con los ladrones -"!Imposible!"-.

-"Nandito Ringo, que te he dicho"-.

-"lo siento mama"-.

-"Nandito"- Microship se mató de risa.

-"Si se lo dices a alguien todo el mundo sabrá cuál es tu primer Apellido"-.

-"..Tu she Ringo"-.

-"¿Captain Planet ya fue avisado?"-.

-"Si él lo está viendo también"-.

-"Dile que nos encontramos en la escuela y que valla temprano, nos vemos"- Término la miro al techo, primero se bufo, después empezó a reírse entre dientes y al final se rió como un villano.

-"Ringo, si te va reír como un maniaco hazlo afuera"-.

* * *

Flashback

Lejos de cualquier pueblo, existía una zona industrial que ya había sido abandonada. En una de las plantas de quince pisos que tiene cruzando un río por el medio, sucede una pequeña explosión en el último piso. La explosión provoco que Nightmare Moon y Yonston cayeran del piso 15 al 13 sobre unas cajas de madera.

Yonston grito de dolor -"!Mi brazo, duele mucho, duele mucho!"-

-"Oye Marica"- Nightmare se levantocon dificultad, su cabeza sangraba -"Te puedes callar"-.

-"Tu"- La vio con furia -"! Todo es tu culpa maldita zorra!"-.

-"¿Mi culpa?"- Se revisó su cabeza, su mano se llenó de sangre -"No estaríamos a punto de morir si no les hubieras dicho que yo fui el que robo a su amigo hace tiempo"- .Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que se unió a la pandilla de motociclistas, desde entonces cambio mucho su vestimenta. Tenía una blusa negra, un short de yin del mismo color y una bufanda morada tan larga que llegaba a la cintura. Su cabello corto se la había teñido a un morado oscuro.

Yonston se enmudeció por lo que dijo Nightmare. Ella tenía razón era su culpa.

-"Tranquilo, realmente no me importa"- Agarro una barra de metal del piso -"Que kuma te lo haya dicho y que tú se los hayas dicho a ellos, realmente no me importa "- Dio una Risita -"Solo siento como si dos hormigas me hubieran traicionado"-.

Yonston todavía en el suelo, vio como Nightmare se le acerco con la vara de acero .El Marica intento levantarse y correr pero tropezó con toda la varillas que había en el suelo. Vio a Nightmare con miedo sabía que lo iba golpear.

-"Oye"- Levantó la varilla y señalo a una salida de emergencia -"Lárgate, si tienes suerte noqueare a uno o dos antes de que me maten"-.

Yonston la miro confundió y con miedo -"...¿Porque?"-.

-"Ya te lo dije no me importa"- Le dio la espalda, Buscaba la forma de subir de nuevo -"No sé... Si kuma te lo haya contado.."- No podía creer lo iba a hacer -"Yo tengo una familia...pero aun así... siempre estado sola...siempre"- Suspiro -"Estuve sola" a ver de nuevo a Yonston pero él ya había empezado a correr.

-"! Estas loca, lo sabias!"- Fue lo último que dijo dejando a Nighmare a su suerte.

Se empezó a escuchar un pequeño grupo que bajaba al piso donde se encontraba Nightmare -("Bien, que comience la fiesta")-.

Era un grupo de 4 adultos todos eran motociclistas y estaban armados con pistolas. -"! Búsquenla y recuerden que la quiero viva!"- Dijo el jefe de los maleantes. Los cuatro se separaron.

Nightmare se escondió esperando la oportunidad para atacar -("… Ya no puedo seguir engañándome")- Agarró la varilla con las dos manos -("Se muy bien que mi hermana no tiene la culpa de nada, sé muy bien... que la única culpable que terminara así soy yo") ó hacia unos

de los maleantes que estaba de espaldas y lo golpeo directamente al oído. Provocando que se desmaye.

-"! Captúrenla!"-.

-("Hermana")- Se escondió de nuevo -("No recuerdo porque empecé a odiarte. Solo recuerdo que aunque haya hecho todo los posible para que me odiaras , aunque rompía tus cosas , destruía tu cuarto")- Se acercó a otro por detrás esta vez lo pateo en la entre pierna. El pandillero cayo de rodillas y Nightmare lo remató con un varillaso en la cabeza.-("Tu solo me mostrabas comprensión y cariño")-.

-"! Maldita sea, sarta de inútiles!"-.

-("Así que Herm.. No. Tía")- Solo faltaban dos más -("Haré lo posible para morir hoy día")- Vio a otros de los Maleantes y fue hacia el -("Porque estoy segura que mientras esté viva. Tú no estarás a salvo") salió muy pronto de su escondite, dándole tiempo al maleante para usar su arma y dispararle en la rodilla.-"Mierda"- Dijo Nightmare que callo de rodillas se agarró donde entro la bala.

El maleante tomo la oportunidad y le propino una patada en la cara. Nightmare cayó de espaldas al suelo con la nariz rota -"!Capitán la tengo!"- Dijo mientras veía con una sonrisa a una Nightmare que ya no podía más.

-("..Adiós")- Nightmare con los ojos casi abiertos dio una pequeña sonrisa -("..Tía")-.

El líder de los maleante empezó a acercarse donde estaba Nightmare pero de pronto un fuerte ruido se empezó escucha, se detuvo -"¿Una moto?"-.

De pronto por las escalera de acero, acababa de subir una moto -"! No!"- Dijo Yonston que a toda carrera en la moto se dirigió a donde estaba Nightmare -"! Me jodas!"- El maleante empezó a dispararle y logro alcanzarle en el brazo que tenía roto -"!Nightmare!"-. Salto de la moto. La moto choco contra el maleante que estaba al lado de Nighmare y lo hizo volar unos metros.

Yonston corrió hacia Nightmare e hizo que el brazo de Nightmare pasara por su cuello, para poder llevarla -"!Mierda,Mierda,mierda!" correr, tenía que irse de ahí lo más rápido posible porque había puesto una tela quemándose en la boquilla del tanque de gasolina de su moto.

-"!Oye tu detente!"- Dijo el líder, quiso dispararles pero no pudo disparar por la explosión que provoco la motocicleta.

-"!Me cago en ti Nightmare!"- Dijo Yonston -"!Me debes una moto!"- Se acercó al medio de la planta donde había un abujero. No lo pensó, tirándose al vacío junto a Nightmare, los dos cayeron al río.

El líder de los maleante se acercó al agujero -"Cárajo"-.

-"Capitán"- Dijo al maleante que fue atropellado, tenía varios moretones -"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"-.

-"...Ese marica y la loca se tiraron desde aquí. Que idiotas en ese río está lleno de Turbinas de acero oxidadas" explosión sucedió -"Carga a Red, yo llevaré a Lemon. Tenemos que llevarlos al hospital"-.

A unos Kilómetros del parque industrial, en una parte tranquila del río el marica y la loca lograron salir del rio por su propia cuenta, cayendo los dos en la orilla, uno al lado de otro.

Nightmare miraba al lado contrario donde encontraba el Marica tirado -"...¿Porque?"-.

-"..."- Tocio un poco de agua -"..Creo... Que nadie merece sentirse solo"-.

-"..."- También tocio -"Solo te digo que me siento sola y ya crees que me conoces"-.

-"No...No te conozco y no importa conocerte pero al escucharte decir que estas sola me hicisteis acordar que yo estoy solo"-.

-"No te hagas el emo, si yo he visto que te llevas muy bien con tu abuelo"-.

Yonston intento levantarse pero solo consiguió sentarse mientras Nightmare seguía tirada -"Él no es mi abuelo. El solo es el que me encontró en un tacho de basura cuando recién había nacido"-.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio -"..Nunca te pedí que me contaras tu vida"-.

-"Si, lose"- Ayudo a Nightmare a levantarse y apoyándose entre ellos con sus brazos cruzando el cuello del otro empezaron a caminar -"Lo que haga o diga no te importara porque soy una simple hormiga, ¿No?"-.

-"...Yonston"-.

Le salió una risita -"Es la primera vez que te oigo decir mi..."-.

-"Gracias"-.

A Yonston le salió un pequeño sonrojo -"...De nada"-.

Caminaron por casi una hora hasta llegar a una parada de autobuses, donde había un teléfono público, para llamar al jefe.

* * *

Notas del autor: Tarararara. tatararara reando una cancion que no me acuerdo :D , Estoy dibagando sera porque todabia no duermo o sera porque estoy biendo Disney Channel y aunque se que me esta matando lentamente no puedo cambiar de canal por no hay contro remoto y me da mucha flojera levantarme para acercarme a la tele :v


	8. Cap 8 Ringo el trovador

Capítulo 8 : Ringo el trovador.

-"Ey hijo, despierta"- Sam estaba al lado de Big Mac que estaba acostado en la cama -"Ya despierta dormilón ya son las siete de la mañana "-.

Big Mac se levantó, se veía que no durmió bien por lo que sucedió ayer, dio un fuerte bostezo. Ayer después de lo sucedido, los policías lo llevaron a la comisaria para que declare y por suerte al terminar los dos policías que le guardaban respeto lo llevaron a casa.

Sam se subió a la mesa de estudios donde había una laptop prendida que el peluche había comprado -"Ven hijo quiero enseñarte algo increíble"-. Big Mac se acercó a la laptop y se le quito el sueño por lo que vio -"Increíble, ¿no?"- Se esteba reproduciendo la cámara de seguridad de la tienda que fue asaltada -"Mírala bien Big Mac, porque ella será tu próxima novia, una novia realmente impresionante"- Empezó a hacer movimientos de karate -"Los movimientos de esa niña fueron espectaculares, y lo mejor de todo es que después de ayudarla de seguro que siente algo por ti"- Señalo a Big Mac -"Lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrarla y saber quién es para empezar la cacería y claro también quitarte lo herbívoro"-.

Big Mac empezó a temblar, fue directo a su ropero cambiándose rápidamente.

-"¿Qué haces si todavía es temprano para ir al colegio?"- La laptop hizo un sonido de que los archivos ya habían sido descargados al USB -"Ya termino de descargar"- Saco el USB y se lo guardo en su pancita -"Aunque ya tengamos una presa fijada, siempre es bueno tener un plan de resguardo o mejor dicho una novia de resguardo"- Se rió.

* * *

En la secundaria Canterlot todavía no era hora de entrada pero dos amigas habían llegado temprano.

-"Apúrate Fluttershy"- Dijo Rainbow. Las dos habían llegado corriendo.

-"Espera"- Tomo una bocanada de aire -"¿Que estamos haciendo aquí tan temprano?"-.

-"No es obvio"- Sujeto a su amiga de la muñeca y entraron, fueron directo a donde ponían los periódicos. Rainbow dash al ver los periódicos saco un lapicero -"Voy a firmarlos y me quedare con dos como recuerdo"-.

-"Espera Rainbow Dash la directora se enojara si haces eso"-.

-"Tranquila Fluttershy, solo firmare en la última página donde salgo yo"- Estuvo a punto de agarrar el primer periódico pero la emoción la detuvo pegando un pequeño grito -"Primero debería leerlo"- Agarro el periódico y se lo tiro a Fluttershy -"Mejor léelo tú"-.

-"..."- Miro el periódico -"¿Era en la última página cierto?"-.

Rainbow levantó la mano hacia Flutteshy -"Espera"- Se sonrojo un poco, fue a la pared donde puso su espalda y cruzo los brazos -"Bien Fluttershy, estoy lista"-.

-"..."- Entecerro los ojos y dio un suspiro.

Pasaron unos minutos, por alguna razón Fluttershy no lo leía -"..¿Fluttershy pasa algo?"-.

La chica del cabello rosa levantó el periódico mientras lo veía y tiro un pequeño grito toda emocionada -"! Lo siento Rainbow tengo que irme!"- Se fue corriendo, dejando a su amiga sin palabras.

-"¿Qué le pasa?"- Agarro otro periódico -"Sé que soy la definición de cool pero no pensé.."- Se quedó muda al ver que habían cambiado su entrevista.

* * *

Mientras en la casa de los Apple, Applejack bajo a la cocina aun con su pijama -"-Bosteso- Buenos días"-.

-"Buenos días"- Dijo AppleBloom que se estaba ahogando en su cereal en la mesa -"Brbrbr"-.

-"AppleBloom"- Saco la cara de su hermana del cereal -"Que te dije sobre estar despierta toda la noche"-.

-"Pero Applejack -bosteso- estoy a punto de volverme popular con Sweetie bellle y Scootaloo"-.

-"¿Asi,como?"-.

-"..Es un secreto"-.

Las dos se miraron frunciendo el ceño pero Applejack se distrajo con lo que vio en la tele.

-"¿Applejack, estas bi.."- Su hermana soltó su cabeza dejando que su cara cayera en el granjera corrió directo a su habitación. Mientras Applebloom levantó su cabeza y miro la tele -"...¿Ese no es Big Macintosh?"- Cortaron el video y pusieron una imagen recortada de la heroína que se enfrentó a los malhechores. Applebloom mostró una mueca de asco -"Oh dios no de nuevo"-.

* * *

Devuelta en el colegio Sunset Shimmer había llegado, vio a su alrededor mientras caminaba a su casillero -"¿Por qué no hay nadie?"-. De pronto, Un Flash Sentry apurado que venía de la misma dirección que Sunset, choco su hombre con la de ella.

-"Disculpa Sunset"- Se fue corriendo sin decir otra palabra.

-"¿Pero qué le pasa hoy día?"-. Lo empezó a seguir.

Big Macinstosh también había llegado. Había dejado a Sam en la casa, como si lo fuera a traer después de las últimas veces que vino con él. Fue a los pasillos caminando directamente a su casillero –("...¿Por qué no hay nadie?")- Giro por uno de los pasillos y estaba totalmente vacío, era extraño a estas horas ya debió llegar más de la mitad del alumnado.

-"! Bueno días Mac don!"- Era Flash Sentry que se apareció por detrás de Big Mac corriendo y sin bajar la velocidad -"! Nos vemos después!"-.

-"..Buenos.."- Big Mac fue interrumpido por Sunset Shimmer que choco su hombro por detrás.

-"Lo siento Big Mac"- Dijo Sunset que siguió persiguiendo al guitarrista.-"Y Buenos días"-.

-"Buenos.."-

-"!Quitate!"- Detrás de Big Mac apareció un chico de su misma edad era de color naranja con cabello verde. Estaba llevando una pequeña carreta con lechugas.

El granjero se puso a un lado dejando pasar a ese chico y detrás de ese chico venia el pequeño Pipsqueak el guardián de pasillos -"!Alto ahí traficante de lechugas!"- Big Mac entre cerro los ojos quedándose unos minutos pensando que cárajo había pasado.

"Y yo aquí solo, cantando mi canción".

Se empezó a escuchar a alguien cantando.

"La canción de mi soledad".

"Peeeero no me importa".

"Mientras que haga ese herbívoro reaccionaaaaaaaar".

El granjero miro al piso viendo Sam.

-"Buenos días Hijo, como te está yendo "-.

Su pesadilla lo había seguido

-"No pongas esa cara, hoy día tomare un descanso así que no pienso hacer nada"- Levantó sus bracitos como si se estuviera estirando -"Mañana comenzaremos a buscarte novia"-.

-"..."- No lograba nada desconfiando del peluche, así que solo suspiro y se puso de cuclillas -"¿Te llevo?"-.

-"Gracias hijo pero pienso estirar las piernas en el patio. Pero te agradecería si recogerías estas galletitas que compre"- Señalo unas galletitas que venían en un pequeño envase de plástico.-"Cuando los recojas, te tendré un regalo que te va a gustar"-.

-"...Eeyup"- Dijo Big mac con una sonrisa

-"Excelente, nos vemos en el patio y no olvides recogerlos todos"- Sam salto por una ventana, perdiéndose de vista.

Big Mac no era un tonto, él sabía que Sam iba a provocar un nuevo malentendido obsceno. No pensaba ir al patio pero si iba a recoger las galletitas. Sam había dejado una fila de galletitas bien larga. Big Mac en cuclillas tuvo que doblar en un pasadizo y todavía había muchas galletitas, ya había recolectado quince y faltaban. Doblo en otro pasadizo.

-("...Noop")- Empezó a sudar. Al frente del granjero se encontró con la última chica con la que quisiera estar o mejor dicho si ella fuera la última mujer en la tierra el granjero preferiría que se extinguiera la raza humana.

Los dos estaban recogiendo las galletitas en cuclillas, lentamente se levantaron sin perderse la mirada. La chica había recogido varias galletitas también y aparte tenía una galletita en su boca.

La chica tenia entre cerrado los ojos, mientras Big Mac estaba nervioso.-"Ashhii qhhee"- La chica se comió la galletita -"Así que estas pérfidamente enamorada. ! De la gran y poderosa trixiiiie!"- Trixie Cerro los ojos mientras mostraba una sonrisa petulante.

-("Nooooooooooooop")- Que dios se ampare de tu alma Big Mac.

-"¿Mm?"- Trixie miro a un Big Mac que entro en un shock mental -"Ya veo, tener a la chica que le has jurado amor eterno te pone muy nervioso"-.

Big Mac se sacudió -"Yo nunca hice eso"-.

-"Si, si lo hicistes"- Trixie le dio la espalda -"Habré mi mochila"-.

Big Mac dejo las galletitas que tenía en el suelo y abrió la mochila , arriba de los cuadernos había un pequeño ramo de rosas azules y una hoja. Temblando agarro la hoja y lo leyó.-("...!Estas muerto Sam!")- Era un poema tan pero tan… no sé cómo describirlo era como si lo hubiera escrito un acosador condenado 15 años de prisión y un desesperado apunto de suicidarse por amor.

Trixie se voltio y miro a Big Mac con arrogancia -"Tu carta de desesperación por estar con la gran Trixie me ha conmovido sobre todo las partes donde dices que lamerías la punta de mi zapato solo por sentir un poco de mi presencia. Pero lo siento mi más acérrimo fan, !Trixie se debe al mundo y a todos sus fans!"-.

Big Mac mostró una mueca de asco, nunca pensó que iba soportar estos tipos de cosas.

-"Pero tranquilo fanático desesperado"- De su mochila saco una foto suya firmada -"Aquí tienes una foto mía que podrás poner en tu altar de amor incondicional asía Trixie"- Agarro todas las galletitas que podía y las puso dentro de su mochilá -"Nos vemos Fan número uno, Trixie se va y no urges en mi basura porque lo sabré"- Tiro una bomba de humo esfumándose del lugar.

El granjero callo de rodillas y una lagrimita empezó a caer por su mejilla -("¿Porque a mí?")-.

* * *

En el comedor, Sunset Shimmer había llegado persiguiendo a Flash Sentry. Flash se había perdido en una gran multitud que se había formado ahí.

-("¿Porque todo el mundo está en la cafetería?")- derrepente alguien la agarró del brazo llevándola a la pared. -"¿Rarity?"-.

-"Hola Sunset"- Dijo Rarity que se encontraba junto a una Rainbow Dash tirada en el suelo en posición fetal y una Pinkie Pie que estaba tocando con un palito a la atleta y También Twilight que estaba tan confundida como Sunset Shimmer.

-"¿Rarity que está pasando?"-.

-"Al parecer GirlSun ha vuelto"-.

-"¿Quién?"-.

-"Ah, disculpa se me olvidaba que hace cinco años tu no estabas aquí"- Miro a Twilight -"Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Twilight"-.

Twilight bajo la cabeza -"Estaba ocupada con mis investigaciones para estar viendo un programa de televisión"-.

-"¿Programa?"- Dijo Sunset que hasta ahora no entendía nada. De pronto Las ventanas del comedor fueron cubiertas dejando el lugar en una oscuridad total.

-"Tienes suerte querida, sabrás de GirlSun por las palabras del Neet"-.

Una luz intensa apareció, apuntando a la mesa del medio donde tres chicos estaban cubiertos con hábitos de monje oscuro. El chico del medio dio un paso adelante y con su mano se sacó rápidamente el habito que lo cubría. Era Ringo que se acomodó la voz y empezó a cantar en trova con una tonada épica y rápida.

"Hoy aquí hermanos nos vamos reunir".

"Celebrando la llegada de nuestra heroína a buen porvenir"

"justiciera, salvadora, héroe sin igual, salvaría el mundo a toda hora si no fuera héroe a tiempo parcial"

"!Girl Suuuuuun!"

Todos cantaron el nombre de la salvadora, excepto las tres amigas, Sunset como Twilight no entendían nada y Rarity no canto por que no era tan fanática de GirlSun.

"Fue la heroína que salvo a ese viejito pasando la calle"

"También fue la heroína que golpeo a un carterista"

"Y si no me equivoco lleno de gelatina la piscina del alcalde".

-"¿Qué?"- Dijo Sunset.

-"Larga historia querida"-.

El chico tapado en la derecha de Ringo se quitó el habito. Era Captain planet que se arrodillo y puso sus manos como si rezara -"Oh Ringo, sabio profeta, Decidnos más de nuestra salvadora"-.

"Fu,! Nuestra salvadora fue una heroína sin igual!".

"! Aunque solo tuviera diez años y no fuera de fiar!".

"! Se enfrentó cara a cara contra las Sombras y el caos!".

"! Les dio una patada que nunca olvidaran!".

-"! Vamos!"- Grito Ringo -"! Todos juntos!"-.

"! Episodio 1!"

"! Se enfrentó a un ladrón!".

"! Episodio 2!".

"! Se enfrentó al político!".

"! Episodio 3!".

"! Se enfrentó a su némesis aunque en verdad era su mejor amigo pero eso no se descubre hasta el episodio oooooocho!".

-"¿Que está pasando ahí adentro?"- Dijo Sam que estaba espiando desde afuera por un huequito de la ventana -"¿Están…. cantando?"- Vio como la multitud formaban tres círculos uno dentro del otro y empezaron a trotar hacia la izquierda bailando y cantando -"¿Desde cuándo prepararon esa coreografía?, no creo que lo hayan hecho en este mismo momento. ¿O sí?"- Donde estaba Ringo subió también Flash sentry con la guitarra y Mystery Mint empezó a cantar -"! No jodan esto ya estaba preparado no me quieran engañar!"-.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cinco meses desde que Nightmare Moon se había unido a la banda de motociclistas que ahora estaban en una zona boscosa en la carretera dirigiéndose a un destino que no habían fijado. Nightmare había pasado por muchas cosas pero por fin había aprendido a manejar la moto. Ella andaba al frente del grupo con una sonrisa, le gustaba ese sentimiento de libertad.

-"!Oye Nigthmare!"- Dijo Yonston en su moto que se había puesto al lado de Nighmare. Yonston había cambiado su vestimenta, ahora utilizaba un polo azul y una camisa negra que en la parte de atrás tenía el dibujo de una zariguella.-"!¿Una x?!"-

-"! El que se mate primero pierde!"-.

-"! De acuerdo!"-.

Los dos empezaron a acercarse con su motos en marcha y se cruzaron formando una x. Repitieron barias veces la maniobra que al primer error podría ser fatal. Llegaron a una curva donde apareció un camión apuntó de chocarlos pero rápidamente lo esquivaron provocando que las motos patinaran. Los dos tuvieron que saltar hacia el bosque y para su mala suerte cayeron en un pequeño acantilado de 10 metros donde dieron barias vueltas.

Papa noel como toda la banda se paró por donde habían caído -"! Oigan, ustedes dos!"-.

-"Estamos bien"- Dijo Nightmare

-"!A mí que me interesa si están bien o no, dejen de dañar las motos o acaso creen que las Harley crecen de los arboles!"-.

-"¿No lo hacen?"-.

Ante el chiste Yonston se rió, seguido por Nightmare que río también.

-"!Par de idiotas, se los advierto si las motos que les di se averían van a tener que caminar hasta el siguiente pueblo!- Miro a su lado -"Kuma quedate aquí y revisa las motos. !Los demás andando!"-.

Todos se fueron, dejando a Kuma el trabajo más pesado.

Mientras Nightmare y Yonston se levantaron.-"Que suerte la mía de haberme unido a una pandilla de pan quesitos"- Dijo Nightmare que empezó a trepar.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"- Empezó a trepar también -"Si somos la pandilla de motociclistas más violenta y avezada de este estado"-.

-"Por favor Yonston ni tú mismo te lo crees. En primera sus trabajos son normales, Papa noel es vendedor de bienes raíces, Lucas tiene su tienda donde vende muebles , Guitar y lisa tienen tres hijos y están aquí solo porque están de vacaciones y para rematar Kuma utilizó todo su dinero en la bolsa en acciones de bajo riesgo, imagínate bajo riesgo que pandilla de lerdos"-.

-"Vamos Nightmare acaso preferirías estar en una pandilla de drogadictos que no saben si habrá un mañana"-.

Nightmare paro y voltio a ver a Yonston -"Cuando los conocí eran una pandilla bien salvaje"-.

-"..Sobre eso"- Sonrió y entre cerro los ojos mirando a su costado -"A mi abuelo le gusta que actuemos como si fuéramos malos"-.

-"¿Porque?"-

-"Es desestresante"-.

-"¿Entonces tu actuabas como Marica porque era desestresante?"-

-"No, yo era así pero he cambiado y te pido perdón si te hice pasar un mal rato"-

-"Como dije"- Empezó de nuevo a subir -"Pandilla de pan quesitos"-

-"Lo que tú digas Nightmare"- Sonrió -"Lo que tú digas"-.

-"Ah y una cosa más"- Se detuvo espero unos segundos y le tiro una patada en toda la cara de Yonston que cayó de nuevo -"Deja de mirarme el trasero"-

* * *

Al terminar la canción que cantaba Mystery. El tercer chico con el habito se rebeló, era Microchip -"! Ahora procederemos a vender la mercancía coleccionable!"- Captain Planet y Ringo sacaron varias cajas que estaban debajo de la mesa -"!Así que por favor hagan una fila para.."-.

Todos los presentes excepto Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas, se amontonaron alrededor de la mesa, entre empujones intentaban comprar la mercancía que eran barias baratijas como por ejemplo vasos, muñecos y lapiceros que tenían dibujos de GirlSun. La pelirroja como la moradita no entendía porque tanta admiració. derepente, la entrada para el comedor se abrió

-"¿Fluttershy?"- Dijo Sunset al ver a su amiga entrando.

Fluttershy entro con una mirada decidida -"!Applejack!"-

De la multitud que seguía amontonada en la mesa del medio, salió Applejack con una sonrisa mientras fruncía el ceño -"!Vaya vaya pensé que no vendrás!"-.

Las dos se miraron y empezaron a correr una hacia la otra decididas a salir victoriosa en este combate. Cuando estuvieron a centímetros de distancia Applejack ataco primero.

-"La tasa de colección de GirlSun"- Dijo Applejck con la tasa en la mano .

-"El juego de naipes de Girlsun"- Dijo Fluttershy con la caja de naipes en la mano.

-"El estuche de lapiceros conmemorativo del episodio 9"-

-"los crayones de colección"-.

-"El lápiz de colección"-.

-"La muñeca de GirlSun con golpe de kárate"-

-"La muñeca de GirlSun con sus ocho frases más representativas"-.

Sunset como Twilight tenían la boca abierta ante tal batalla -"¿Que está pasando aquí?"- Decía Sunset que no sabía que pensar.

-"Applejack y Fluttershy"- Dijo Rarity -"Han estado peleándose para ver quién es la fan número uno de GirlSun"-.

-"Pero nunca las he visto peleándose"- Entre cerro los ojos -"O saber que eran una fanáticas tan extremas"-.

-"Antes que llegaras siempre se peleaban por eso y.."- Le dolió la cabeza al recordar -"Nos metían en medio y nos hacían ver la serie de Tv cada rato. Creo que lo vi hasta catorce veces los 24 episodios"-.

-"¿Y qué paso?"-.

-"No lo sé de un día para el otro dejaron de hablar de GirlSun pero parece que ver a la versión real avivó la llama de nuevo"- Mientras hablaban Applejack y Fluttershy seguían con el feroz combate.

-"Fluttershy"- Decía una Applejack sudada -"Haz mejorado mucho en estos años, pensé que yo era la única que todavía intentaba conseguir todos los objetos de GirlSun"-.

-"Lo mismo digo Applejack"- También estaba sudada, respiraba rápidamente -"Y parece que no haz olvidado nuestro acuerdo. No hablaríamos de GirlSun hasta que aparezca"-.

-"Y que el día que aparezca decidiríamos quien es la Fan número uno"-.

Estuvieron unos segundos mirándose mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Como en una película de vaqueros todo el ruido se había ido, los segundos se volvieron minutos y las mirada de las dos chicas se afilaron. Sacarían su última jugada que llevaría a una de ellas hacia la victoria.

Fluttershy saco una foto enmarcada -"! Una foto firmada de la actora Sina Mali que interpreto a GirlSun !"-.

Applejack sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado el estómago pero se resistió y no cayo -"Buen golpe"- Se sacó el sombrero -"Pero no lo suficiente"- Dentro del sombrero saco una foto que también estaba enmarcada -"!Una foto mía con todo el elenco de la serie!"- Fluttershy sintió que le golpearon el estómago pero se mantuvo parada -"!Y no solo eso esta foto fue tomada en la fiesta de despedida por el ultimo capitulo!"-.

Fluttershy fue golpeada por un ataque invisible en la quijada, cayendo al piso inconsciente.

-"Lo siento Fluttershy pero en la guerra y el amor todo.."- No se dio cuenta pero el enmarcado se había roto dejando caer su más valioso recuerdo a un charco de jugo de naranja, dañando la fotografía -"..."- Una fuerza invisible golpeo por todas partes a Applejack dejándola inconsciente en el piso.

Pinkie Pie se puso en el medio de las dos y toco el silbato -"! Empate!"-.

* * *

Pensamientos del autor: Como odio la playa y mas la odio cuando me llevan al lugar mas recondito del mundo donde no hay luz - -" . Otro capitullo de intro, para el arco de la heroina que no durara mucho que digamos. Pero creo que ya todo el mundo sabe quien es Girl Sun es bastante obvio :3. Hasta dentro de unos dias nos vemos


	9. Cap 9 Dejen de imitarme

Capítulo 8 : Dejen de imitarme

Una de las cosas que aprendes de adulto es que tus acciones tienen consecuencias tomemos como por ejemplo a Big Mac que por haber hablado con su tío abuelo recibió un regalo que él no esperaba recibir. Un regalo que le cambio la vida y la forma como la gente lo miraba. Big Mac era un chico de pocas palabras, la gente pensaba que era un lobo solitario pero ahora él se volvió un héroe para los chicos y un pervertido para las chicas pero quizás todo eso iba a cambiar hoy día.

-"..."- El granjero había abierto la entrada del comedor. Al lado de la entrada estaba el interruptor de la luz, lo encendió.

Y aquí otro ejemplo de que tus acciones tienen una consecuencia, al prender la luz todos los estudiantes lo miraron, pasaron unos 20 segundos que nadie dijo nada. Big Mac retrocedió lentamente hacia la salida donde se encontró con los pasillos del colegio, cerró la entrada y pensó que estaría a salvo, pero como dije tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos. La entrada al comedor se abrió y una docena de manos salieron agarrando a nuestro querido granjero hacia dentro de nuevo.

-"¡¿ Vistes a GirlSun de cerca?!"- Dijo un estudiante.

-"!¿ De qué tamaño era GirlSun?!"- Dijo otro.

-"!¿ Tuvistes miedo cuando la ayudastes contra esos delincuentes?!"-.

Una gran multitud lo rodeo disparándole varias preguntas sobre la chica que conoció ayer.

-"!¿Es verdad que GirlSun y tu están en una relación?!"- Dijo Sam que estaba en los pies de la multitud aprovecho el momento para que todo el mundo sepa que nuestro querido héroe estaba saliendo con la heroína aunque no fuera verdad. Todos quedaron impactados con lo que dijo Sam.

-"!¿ Es verdad eso?!"-.

-"!¿ No puede ser?!"-

-"! No me sorprendería si es el héroe de Canterlot, Mac Don!"-.

Una chica grito de la emoción -"!Big Macintosh está saliendo con GirlSun!"-.

-"! Imposible!"-.

Todos intentaban dar su opinión.

-"!¿Ya tuvieron una cita?!"-.

-"!¿Se han agarrado de las mano?!"-.

-"¡¿Ya se han besado?!"-.

Todos gritaron de emoción ante esa pregunta, pero Big Mac no respondía. Sé quedo callado aunque quería aclarar el malentendido no lo dejaban hablar.

-"! Que está pasando aquí!"- Grito Luna en la entrada del comedor.

Hubo un silencio entre los estudiantes. Todos miraban a la Subdirectora sin saber qué hacer.

-"! Todos a sus clases, ahora!"-.

Los estudiantes obedecieron saliendo despavoridos por la entrada, donde todavía se encontraba Luna con los brazos cruzados. Luna con los reflejos de un felino agarro al granjero por el cuello que intentaba salir escabulléndose entre la gran multitud que salió corriendo.

-"Supongo que"- Dijo Luna mientras Veía al granjero -"Fue idea tuya reunir a todos en el comedor, ¿No?"-.

El granjero movió su cabeza negativamente -"Noop"-.

-"A dirección, ahora"- Luna lo llevo sujetado del cuello a Big Mac que maldecía su mala suerte.

El comedor se había vaciado y solo quedaba una persona. Sunset Shimmer se había quedado ahí viendo su celular, donde veía un video que no dejaba de repetirlo.

-"¿Porque?"- Decía la pelirroja con una cara de preocupación -"¿Porque se parece tanto?"-. Veía el vídeo de seguridad donde había aparecido GirlSun. Se había dado cuenta de algo bien peculiar, el dibujo que tenía la Máscara de GirlSun era una copia exacta de la Cutie Mark de la Princesa Celestia. Entro al buscador de su celular donde empezó a buscar referencia de GirlSun y vio que las máscaras era diferentes entre la que apareció ayer y las otras que estaban por internet.-("¿Por qué me estoy preocupando tanto por un simple dibujo?, es verdad que se parece a la CutieMark de la Princesa Celestia pero debe ser una simple coincidencia")-.

-"Hola, tierra llamando a Sunset Shimmer"- Decía Rarity mientras pasaba su mano por la cara de su amiga.

-"¿Eh?, sucede algo"-.

-"Sucede que es hora de clases y tú todavía estas aquí"-.

Sunset puso de nuevo el vídeo y le puso pausa en donde se veía mejor la máscara -"Rarity"- Se lo mostró a su amiga -"¿Por qué el sol que lleva la GirlSun del vídeo no se parece a las versiones anteriores?"-.

-"No lo sé, tal vez quiso cambiar de estilo"- Miro el celular de cerca -"Aunque tengo que admitir que ahora se ve más bonito, las versiones anteriores parecían hechos por un niño"-.

-"Creo que le preguntarle a Applejack si sabe algo más"- Se dirigió a la sentrada del comedor pero Rarity se interpuso.

-"Querida si no quieres pasar semanas viendo una serie de Tv una y otra vez, te recomiendo que no hables con Applejack ni con Fluttershy de GirlSun"-.

-"¿Entonces a quien le podría preguntar?"-.

-"Bueno"- Rarity puso su mano en su quijada y pensó -"Solo conozco una persona que sabe todo sobre GirlSun y no se vuelve tan loco cuando habla sobre ella"-.

Mientras en la dirección se encontraba de nuevo nuestro querido granjero sentado en la misma silla donde ya estuvo 2 veces en una semana. Para su mala suerte no se encontraba la directora, tuvo que enfrentarse a Luna él solo.

Luna estaba sentada buscando un documento en la mesa de la directora -"Big macintosh dime, ¿Te gusta venir a dirección?"-.

-"..Noop"- Estaba tenso la situación.

-"¿Te gusta ser el centro de atención?"-.

-"Noop"-.

-"¿Sabes algo del bromistas, tu hermana me prometió que lo encontrarían antes del viernes?"-.

-"Noop"-.

-"¿No sera que no lo encuentran porqué en verdad eres tú?"-.

-"Noop"-.

Luna por fin encontró lo que quería, era un folder con varias hojas que puso en medio de la mesa. -"¿Sabes qué es esto Big Macintosh?"-.

-"Noop"-.

-"¿Sabes decir algo más que Noop?"-.

-"...¿Eeyup?"-.

-"-Suspiro-"- Abrió el folder -"Esto es lo primero que verán de ti cuando postules a la universidad Big Macinstosh"-.

Big Mac miro asustado el folder. Se trataba del temido expediente permanente.

-"Ayer decidí llenarlo con todo lo que hicisteis los últimos 7 días, No tengo la menor duda de que tu estas implicando en esas bromas tan repulsivas"- Puso sus codos en la mesa e hizo que la parte de atrás de sus manos sostuvieran su barbilla -"Así que dime Big Macintosh. ¿Vas a confesar que fuistes tu o me vas a decir quién fue?"-.

El granjero estaba preocupado, sabía que no lo aceptarían en la universidad católicas que había elegido y solo lo eligió porque era gratuita, su segunda opción era salir del estado para encontrar otra o postular a una Universidad privada pero no quería alejarse de su familia y tampoco su familia tendría el dinero para pagar una universidad privada. Se quedó pensando.

-"Big Macintosh"- Dijo Luna, despertando a su estudiante -"Estoy esperando"-.

Agacho la cabeza -"...No me creería aunque se lo digiera"-.

-"Podrías intentar, vamos puedes decírmelo soy toda oídos"-.

¿Le creería?, esa palabra retumbaba en la mente de Big Mac pero si lo pensamos mejor hay cosas más raras que luna sabe que existen, un mundo alterno con ponis que hablan, magia, un perro que habla, seres mágicos viviendo en su casa. Luna le creería eso es seguro. Si a BigMac le hubieran dicho lo que iba a hacer en unos instantes en frente de la subdirectora no lo ubiera creído. -"..Puff"- Se rio, se empezó a reír no tan fuerte, sino una risa apacible como si estuviera recordando algo que le hizo sentir miedo pero ahora le da risa.

Luna se quedó sorprendida ante las risas de nuestro héroe.

Big Mac dejo reírse y suspiro -"Lo siento Subdirectora luna pero no puedo decírselo"- Dio una sonrisa amena.

-"¿Y se puede saber porque no puede decírmelo?"-.

-"No podría explicárselo, será porque soy un masoquista o un tonto, elija usted cual le parezca mejor"-.

-"..."- Cerro el folder -"Supongo que sabrás las consecuencias de tus actos"-.

-"Eeyup"- Cerro los ojos mientras seguía con su sonrisa. El mismo no lo entendía pero estaba tranquilo -("...Debo ser el peor tonto de la historia, acabo de perder mi oportunidad de ir a la universidad por un peluche que solo me ha estado molestando")- Abrió los ojos -("Pero para algo son los amigos, ¿No?")-.

Luna se levantó y fue al rincón donde había una mesa con una maquinita. La encendió, se trataba de una triturado, puso todo el folder entero y lo trituró Big Mac se quedó con la boca abierta, viendo como su expediente permanente se perdía.

-"Que torpe soy"- Dijo luna rascándose la cabeza -"Pensé que era la fotocopiadora"- Puso sus manos en su cadera -"Tendré que hacer de nuevo un expediente permanente espero que no se me olvide lo que paso en estos últimos meses"- Miro a Big Mac -" Ya puedes irte "-.

Big Mac estaba en shock pero se sacudió, se levantó y estuvo a punto de salir.

-"Big Macintosh"-Dijo Luna provocando que el granjero se detuviera -"Gracias por ayudar a esa tonta"- El granjero levantó una ceja -"No te quedes ahí parado, ve a clases"-.

Big Mac fue a su primera clase, ya había pasado una hora no sabía si lo dejarían entrar pero al menos lo intentaría. Llegó a la puerta de su clase y la toco. De la puerta apareció el profesor Bronds de historia era un profesor gordo alto y calvo era de color plomo.

El profesor Bronds miro a BigMac un poco enojado, lo había despertado de su siesta -"Pasa"-.

Entro y fue al pupitre que estaba en la ventana, primera fila. Se sentó y vio en el pizarrón decía "Hora de estudio". El profesor se fue a su silla y se durmió de nuevo.

-("¿Gracias por ayudar a esa tonta?,¿A que se estaba refiriendo?")-

Estaba pensando en las últimas palabras de Luna pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que estudiar dentro de dos semanas son los exámenes finales, abrió su libro de historia y empezó a leer.

Pasaron unos minutos. Big Mac solo había logrado leer la primera página de su libro cuando se percató que Microchip lo estaba mirando por la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Microchip hizo el alemán de saludar y se esfumo de la ventana.

-"..."- Detrás de él, alguien le toco la espalda. Era Thunderbass que también lo saludo moviendo la mano. El granjero saludo también pero el guitarrista no era el único, todos los de la clase le sonreían y lo saludaban.-("...Hoy todos están más amigables de lo normal")-.

Sintió que alguien abría la puerta con delicadeza. Eran Snails y Snips que entraron y de una forma bien idiota se acercaron a Big Mac furtivamente. Snips se movía como un caracol mientras Snails se acercaba apegado a la pared, estirando y cerrando las piernas.

-("Que están haciendo esos dos")- Entre cerro los ojos, es que en serio se veían bien idiotas. Si yo fuera uno de sus padres lo mandaría golpear pero creo que me estoy yendo del tema.

Snips y Snails lograron alcanzar a Big Mac. Snails se sentó en las piernas del granjero mientras Snips paso su brazo por el cuello del granjero y se empezaron a tomar fotografías con sus celulares. Después de eso se fueron dándose risitas entre ellos.

-("Ok, que paso aquí")- Pensó Big Mac.

Lo de esos dos no fue lo último por cada minuto que pasaba un par de chicos o chicas entraban y se fotografiaban con Big Mac. Lo único que le quedaba era soportarlo si hacía algún ruido el profesor se despertaría. Paso una hora y seguían viniendo gente parecía que todo el colegio fue a tirarse una foto con nuestro querido granjero.

Sono la campana para el refrigeró y todos los que estaban en el aula de clases salieron disparados, asustando al granjero. El profesor seguía dormido. Salió a los pasadizos y de nuevo por una extraña razón no había nadie, doblo por uno de los pasillos e igual nadie -("..No debí salir de la cama")-.

Empezó a sentir que alguien caminaba detrás de él. Voltio y vio con sorpresa que se trataban de Thunderbass , Golden Hazel y una veintena de chicos y chicas que estaban detrás de ellos dos, todos estaban sonriendo.

-("...Solo ignóralos")- Empezó a caminar y todos lo siguieron. Paro y todos pararon, dio unos pasos para atrás y todos también dieron unos pasos para atrás -("¿Es en serio?")- Al parecer todo movimiento que hacia lo imitaban. Big Mac levantó el brazo, después levantó un pie -("Dejen de imitarme")- Suspiro.

Se empezó a escuchar una tonada de una canción, Thunderbass como Golden Hazel se pusieron en los lados de Big Mac. EL granjero al ritmo de la música movió su codo derecho, después movió su codo izquierdo, todo movimiento que hacía era imitado por el grupo y comenzó la coreografía y la música.

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark

Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,

You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night

And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike

You know it's thriller, thriller night

You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

\- Michael Jackson – Thriller , Lyrics -

* * *

Flashback.

Ya había pasado un año entero desde que Nightmare Moon abandono a su familia para empezar de nuevo. Le habían pasado barias cosas desde que se unió a la pandilla de motociclistas pero nada salió como lo **quería, ella quería odiar, lastimar, hundirse mas en la oscuridad que ella misma sentía en su alma...** No lo conseguía aunque lo quería no lo conseguía, porque aunque Nightmare no quería admitirlo tenía amigos, amigos que se preocupaban por ella , amigos que le ponían limites a sus locuras, amigos que podía confiar.

Nightmare estaba en la casa de PapaNoel con Yonston y Kuma. Estaban teniendo una reunión un poco álgida. Yonston le había dado un fuerte golpe en la mejilla de Nightmare provocando que ella cayera al piso bruscamente.

-"¿Por qué nos pides eso Nightmare?"- Decía Yonston, su rostro mostraba una decepción total.

-"Solo les pido que vigilen que nadie esté cerca"-.

-"!Tu quieres que te ayudemos en asesinar a tu hermana!"- Estaba furioso.

-"No hables tan fuerte"- Todavía tirada en el suelo, mostraba esos ojos afilados -"Sera rápido y si por alguna razón me capturan diré que lo hice yo sola"-.

-"...Dios Nightmare, al menos piensas lo que estás diciendo"-.

-"Si no piensan ayudarme"- Se sentó en el piso -"Me da igual iré yo sola"- Saco una tijera que tenía en su yin corto y se mantuvo mirándolo.

-"No pienso dejarte salir de esta casa, no pienso permitirte cometer esa locura"-.

-"je,¿Crees que puedes mantenerme aquí?"-.

-"Soy tu amigo Nightmare y no dejare que hagas algo de lo que te vas arrepentir toda tu vida"-.

-"...¿Amigos?"- Puso su otra mano a la altura de sus ojos y empezó a reírse -"En verdad eres un perfecto simplón, como crees que yo sería amigo de alguien como tú, preferiría ser amigo de un gusano"- Se levantó y se puso cara a cara con Yonston -"¿Porque no vas al tacho de basura por donde salistes?"- Papa Noel como Kuma seguían observando.

Yonston no cambio su expresión, aunque le había dolido lo que le había dicho, no iba a dejar que se le notara en su rostro.-"Sabes que Nightmare, haz lo que se te la regalada gana, ya no me importa"- Le dio la espalda -"Pero sabes la gente tenía razón, Celestia no se merecía una hermana como tú"- Se dirigió a la puerta de salida y se fue.

NightMare estaba furiosa nunca había estado tan furiosa en su vida -"¿Cómo sabe su nombre?"- Miro a los dos que todavía permanecían ahí -"!¿Como diablos saben su nombre?!"-.

Papanoel se quitó sus lentes negros -"Tu hermana contacto con nosotros hace seis meses"- Suspiro -"Nightmare no sé porque la odias , no sé si tendrás motivos para hacerlo pero no tengo ninguna duda de que tu hermana realmente te quiere"-.

Lo apunto con una tijera a Papanoel -"Tú también piensas interferir"-.

-"Yo no me meto en los asuntos familiares de otros, ¿Detenerte serviría para algo?, no lo creó. Ya eres una adulta NightMare, así que elige tú lo que vas a hacer con tu vida"-.

Nightmare bajo las tijera y se fue. Kuma aunque era extraño en él, mostró una cara de preocupación -"¿Esta seguro de esto jefe, no deberíamos detenerla?"-.

-"Ya lo dije, yo no me meto en los asuntos familiares de otros"-.

Tenía que hacerlo tenía que, su mente se lo repetía. Fue con su moto hasta donde vivía su hermana. A una hora de camino sin irse del pueblo había un edificio departamental de cuatro pisos, ahí vivía su hermana, no entendía porque se había mudado a este pueblo pero ahora ya lo sabía. Su hermana la estaba siguiendo.

Subió hasta el segundo piso y camino por los pasadizos buscando el departamento de su hermana -("Te matare juro que te matare")- Apretó las tijeras que tenían en las manos -("Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dudar, no tengo esas dudas")- Se mordía la dentadura -("No puedo perder la oportunidad de desaparecer te")- Encontró la puerta y la toco, empezó ese momento que tanto esperaba Nightmare, ¿ pero realmente estaba preparada para esto ?.

Pasaron unos segundos y abrieron la puerta enfrente de Nightmare apareció ella, la persona de sus desdichas, de su odio...de su aprecio. Celestia se quedó ahí parada con los ojos abiertos al ver a su hermana.

-"...aa"- La voz de Nightmare se agudizó, no se había dado cuenta pero desde hace un rato sus ojos lloraban -"Te matare... Te matare"- Su voz se agudizaba más y más -"No dejare que..."- Su moco se salía -"salga...de...aquí"- No se movía, lo único que su cuerpo le permitía era llorar.

Celestia al verla en ese estado también sus lágrimas salieron e hizo lo que una hermana haría. La abrazo , la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-"...Lo siento"- Luna también la abrasó empezando a llorar. Las dos cayeron al suelo de rodillas -"Lo siento tanto"-.

-"No importa luna, lo que importa es que de nuevo estamos juntas y te prometo que nunca volveré a separarme de ti"- Pero luna seguía pidiendo perdón no dejaba que sus llantos se lo impidieran una y otra vez le pedía perdón a su hermana.

Mientras en la esquina del pasadizo estaban ocultos Yonstom y Kuma, los dos sostenían cuerdas. Al ver que las dos hermanas se abrasaban los dos exhalaron con fuerza y cayeron al suelo, sentándose.

-"Si esto se hubiera puesto violento"- Dijo Yonston -"No estaría seguro de lo que tendríamos que hacer"-.

-"Debimos confiar en nuestra amiga de que iba a ser lo correcto"-.

-"Si, pero yo estaba seguro de que iba ser algo estúpido" pronto se escuchó que se había estacionado una ambulancia en la entrada de los departamentos.-"...¿Kuma, acaso?"-.

-"La verdad, es que yo también estaba seguro de que iba a ser algo estúpido"-.

Luna regreso con su hermana y tendrían que pasar unos Diez años para que Luna volviera a ver a sus antiguos amigos La pandilla de motociclistas.

Fin Flashback

* * *

El grupo que estaba con Big Macinstosh había terminado la coreografía, acabo la música y el granjero empezó a correr. Todo el grupo lo siguió gritando palabras de apoyo al granjero.

-"! Corre Mac don, corre!"-.

-"! No te rindas, tu puedes!"-.

-"! Estamos contigo Big Macintosh!"-.

Big Mac no entendía nada, ¿Por qué lo seguían?, ¿Porque le daban palabras de apoyo?. Ya sentía cansancio de tanto correr -("! Déjenme en paz!")-.

En una esquina vio a Sam que movía el bracito para que fuera por donde estaba .Big Mac no lo pensó y decidió confiar en él. Giro por la esquina que le decía Sam. Estaba en el pasadizo donde se encontraba su casillero, siguió corriendo, miro al frente viendo que estaba a unos metros Rarity y Twilight.

Las dos miraron sorprendidas a Big Mac que estaba a toda marcha hacia ellas. Rarity sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, miro a la izquierda y parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma, a su izquierda estaba el casillero de Big Mac.-("No de nuevo")- Pensó Rarity al saber que su destino ya estaba dicho.

Cuando Big Mac llego a su casillero. El tiempo se ralentizo, se veía lentamente el casillero de Big Mac abriéndose y como salía de el una muñeca sexual que choco al granjero seguido de la modista. La única que se salvo fue Twilight que estaba impactada ante lo sucedido.

Rarity en el piso había cerrado los ojos, sabía lo que había pasado, sentía como la muñeca sexual estaba encima de ella y como varios estudiantes estaban tomando fotografías con sus celulares, lo único que le quedo es lagrimear. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaban fotografiando la a ella, más bien nadie la estaba prestando atención ni a la muñeca inflable. Se quitó la muñeca inflable, levantándose y se tapó la boca, tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas por lo que todos estaban viendo.

En el piso estaba Big Mac encima de la gran Trixie, besándose. Era un beso accidental pero un beso era un beso, estuvieron casi dos minutos con los labios unidos mientras que todos tomaban fotografías de ellos dos.

Al final del beso los dos se veían pero no mostraban ninguna expresión. Hasta que trixie frunció el ceño con una lagrimilla en los ojos, apretó su mano formando un puño y golpeo con toda su fuerza al granjero. Trixie se levantó le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Big Mac y se fue caminando mientras se restregaba su boca con su brazo.

Todos seguían tomando fotos de como Big Mac estaba sentado en el piso sobándose su mejilla que se había enrojecido por el golpe. De pronto la multitud empezó a huir, algo o alguien los había asustado. El granjero se quedó solo en ese pasillo.

-"...¿Direccion?"- Dijo Big Mac al ver a luna en cuclillas viéndolo.

-"Dirección"- Luna lo llevo arrastrando a Big Mac desde el cuello de la camisa a la Dirección.

* * *

Pensamientos del autor : Los 5 dias o mas , mas cansados la gripe es asesina por suerete soy mayor de edad y puedo undir en el hermoso mundo del alcohol para curarme :v


	10. Cap 10 Asalto

Capítulo 10 : Asalto

Después de una media hora tortuosa en dirección. Big Mac estaba en el baño lavándose la cara, se le veía cansado.

-"Y bien "- Dijo Sam que apareció repentinamente al lado del granjero -"Como estuvo tu día "-.

-"... "- Agarro al peluche fue al inodoro y lo metió al váter.

Sam intentaba hablar con desespero pero su cabeza estaba en el agua. Big Mac apretó el botón para que el váter lo succionara pero sin éxito. El granjero lo dejo porque no había modo de que Sam pasara por la tubería así que lo dejo y se fue a lavar las manos de nuevo.

-" Hijo "- Sam salió del váter todo mojado -"Lee las instrucciones, aquí dice lavar en seco "-.

Big Mac lo miro enojado.

-"Esta bien lo admito fue casi mi culpa pero te juro que no tenía planeado de que tu amiga Rarity estuviera ahí. Además esa chica es un imán con los objetos sexuales "-.

-"No estoy enojado por eso"-.

-"¿ Entonces porque estás enojado? "-.

Pasaron unos segundos. Big Mac se sonrojo y se tapó los ojos con su mano.

-"... ¿No me digas que fue tu primer Beso ?"-.

-"... "-.

-"Guau, sabía que eras virgen pero no a este nivel "-.

-"¿Quieres que te remoje de nuevo? "-.

-"Solo es una broma, no te esponjes. Además deberías estar feliz, claro la chica no te gustaba pero por fin besastes a alguien y te digo un secreto, al parecer esa chica llamada Trixie están fastidiosa que ella tampoco ha besado a nadie "- Apludio -"Así que felicidades le robastes su primera vez a una inocente "-.

-"¿Cómo sabes que fue su primer beso ?"-.

-"A estuve en el baño de mujeres, ahí estaba Trixie furiosa y no dejaba de mal decirte y que se iba vengar de ti. Yo que tu tendría cuidado parece el tipo de femina-locurus-sicopotus o en cristiano, ella no descansara hasta vengarse de ti "-.

Big Mac lo miro sin mostrar ningún expresión.

-"Bien "- Sam saco unos lentes negros y se los puso -"Pensé que si la besabas iba a sentir algo por ti pero como ese no fue el caso, sigamos con el plan original, buscaremos a la heroína y haremos que se enamore de ti "-.

Mientras en una de las aulas estaba Flash Sentry en la clase de matemáticas. Todos mantenían silencio mientras la profesora impartía clases, hasta que alguien toco la puerta. La profesora abrió la puerta y se encontró con el conserje que le dijo algo en voz baja.

-"Chicos"- Dijo las profesora -"Vallan haciendo los problemas de la pagina 21, volveré en un minuto "- salió.

Flash se estiro sin dejar el pupitre y vio a su compañero microchip que andaba con el celular -"¿Qué haces?"-.

-"Viendo el MyStable"-.

-"¿Algo interesante?"-.

-"Al parecer Mac Don esta engañado a GirlSun con Trixie"-.

-"... ¿Qué? "-.

-"Ay un vídeo que está circulando, donde se ve como MacDon y Trixie se están besando "-. Encontró el vídeo y se lo mostró a su amigo.

-"¿Cuando sucedió eso? "-.

-"Hoy día en el primer descanso, a propósito donde estabas no estuviste en la primera hora clases "-.

FlashBack.

Cuando Luna apareció en el comedor y ordeno a todos que fueran a sus clases. Flash Sentry obedeció como todos y se dirigía a su aula pero una mano lo agarró del brazo.

-"Flash "- Dijo Saorin.

El guitarrista sonrió nervioso -"..Hola Saorin "- Todo se volvió muy incómodo desde la fiesta, ya no era lo mismo con su amigo.

-"¿Podrías venir conmigo un ratito?"-.

-"¿Eh?, Bueno .. yo .. me.. Estaba dirigiendo a.. "-.

-"Por favor Flash te lo pido como amigo. Te juro que es lo algo muy importante"-

Saorin mostraba que estaba preocupado. Flash no pudo negarse. Los dos fueron al gimnasio y entraron al cuarto donde se guardaba las colchonetas e objetos que se utilizaban en Educación Física. Dentro del Cuarto se encontraban dos amigas.

-"¿Fluttershy, Rainbow? "- Dijo Flash. ¿Que estaban haciendo esas dos ahí adentro?. Se quedó extrañado al ver a Rainbow Dash con la cara de un muerto estaba ahí parada viendo a la nada. -"¿Qué le pasa Rainbow? "-.

-"Hoy día"- Hablo Saorin -"En el periódico iba a salir su entrevista pero lo cambiaron por la aparición de GirlSun"-.

-"Ya veo, ¿Y estamos aquí porque? "-.

-"Quiero levantarle al ánimo Flash. Ya intente de todo excepto por una cosa "-.

-"¿Qué cosa? "-.

-"Esto"- Se acercó a Flash. Cerro los ojos y le dio un beso en la boca.

Flash todo rojo intento liberar del beso pero Saorin lo abrasó por el cuello y cayeron en una colchoneta. El guitarrista gritaba pero casi ni se escuchaba por el beso que se estaba dando con su amigo Saorin.

Fluttershy se tapó la boca con las dos manos, estaba toda roja por lo que estaba viendo. ¿Y Rainbow?, seguía con una cara de muerta pero algo paso, una pequeña luz dentro de sus ojos empezó a aparecer. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y se sonrojo.

-"Wooooo"- Decía Rainbow formando puños con sus manos toda emocionada al ver a su Novio besándose con el guitarrista. Al parecer la Atleta tenía un corazoncito Fushoji.

Saorin término el beso y se levantó, estaba feliz de ver a su novia de nuevo animada -"Es bueno verte de nuevo sonriendo"-.

Rainbow se le acerco y lo abrasó -"Gracias Saorin"- El correspondió el abrasó.

-"Sabes que haría cualquier cosas por ti"-.

-"Si, lose "- Deshizo el abrasó y le dio una gran sonrisa con las mejillas rojas -"Ahora tengo que devolverte el favor "- dio la vuelta con los ojos brillando buscando a su presa pero Fluttershy ya no estaba en donde la había dejado.

Fluttershy estaba en la puerta intentando abrirla desesperadamente. Sus ojos se dilataron por el miedo y una pequeña lágrima salía de cada ojo -"Ábrete por favor, por lo que más quiera"-

-"Fluuuuuutershyyy "-.

Al escuchar su nombre, voltio lentamente y vio como estaba a centímetros de su amiga. Sin más palabras Rainbow Dash la agarró de los hombros y la empezó a besar. Fluttershy también gritaba en medio del beso.

-"Wooooo"- Decía Saorin emocionado y sonrojado.

Rainbow termino el beso -"! Ahora me siento lista para la revancha! "- Abrió la puerta y se fue corriendo. Al parecer Fluttershy no pudo abrirla porque no le quito el seguro por el miedo.

-"!Espera Rainbow!"- Dijo Saorin que salió también.

Fluttershy estaba parada pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas. Fluttershy como Flash tenían cara como si les hubieran succionado el alma, los dos se taparon la cara con sus dos manos y se empezó a escuchar un diminuto lloriqueo.

-"Nos hemos convertido en sus juguetes"- Dijo Flash mientras unas lágrimas salían.

Fin del Flashback.

-"...¿Flash, sucede algo?"- Dijo Microchip al ver que su amigo con cara de muerto.

-"No, no es nada "- Tito su cabeza en el pupitre -"Solo recordé que me siento ultrajado "-.

-"¿Qué?"-.

Pasaron las horas y toco el timbre para que todos fueran a comer. Sunset Shimmer se levantó de su pupitre, tenía que buscar a esa persona para que le respondiera unas preguntas.

-"Sunset, espérame"- Dijo Twilight pero su amiga ya se había ido.

Sunset Shimmer empezó a caminar por los pasillos buscando al chico que le recomendó su amiga Rarity pero por suerte a los cinco minutos lo vio. El chico estaba conversando con Captain Planet y Microchip.

-"!Ringo!"- Dijo Sunset con una media sonrisa, empezó a acercarse pero cuando los tres muchachos la vieron empezaron a correr por diferentes direcciones -'"!Oye, espera! "-.

Empezó a seguir a Ringo que para ser un músico tenia buena carrera. Ringo corría lo más rápido que podía esquivando a los demás estudiantes cortando por las esquinas de los pasillos. Cuando se encontró con el traficante de lechugas, agarro su pequeña carreta y la tiro al suelo para que Sunset no pudiera seguirlo.

-"!Mis lechugas!"- Grito El joven traficante.

Ringo rápidamente se metió a la biblioteca -"Fiuuu, eso estuvo cerca"- Sin previo aviso alguien lo agarra del hombro.

-"Te atrape"- Dijo Sunset victoriosa.

La miro por unos segundos y se tiro de rodillas -"! Perdóname Sunset Shimmer. Yo nunca quise hacerlo, fui manipulado por Captain Planet, él es la mente de maestra, te lo juro por lo más sagrado! "-.

-"¿De que estabas hablando, yo solo quería saber de GirlSun? "-.

-"..."- Se paró y se acomodó su ropa con su única mano libre -"Ya puedes soltarme"- Lo soltó -"Si te interesa GirlSun podrías preguntárselo a Applejack no conozco mejor fanático que ella. Hasta tiene las dos temporadas completas en cedes originales"-.

-"Applejack solo sabe de la serie de televisión yo quiero saber de la real"-.

-"...Sigueme"- Empezó a caminar -"¿Qué quieres saber?"-.

-"Su mascara,¿Por qué no se parece al de la serie?"-.

-"La máscara que utilizan en la seria es igual a la que utilizo GirlSun cuando apareció por primera vez hace cinco años "-.

-"Ya veo"- Se dio cuenta que era un callejón sin salida. -"¿Por casualidad no sabrás quién es?"-.

Ringo se rió -"Ya veo, así que quieres desenmascarar a GirlSun"-.

-"No, no es eso. Solo quisiera hacerle un par de preguntas"-.

-"¿Sobre qué?"-.

-"Sobre porque tienes ese dibujo es su máscara"-.

-"¿Es tan importante el dibujo que tiene en su máscara?"- Subieron al segundo piso de la biblioteca.

-"Eso es lo que quiero descubrir"-.

-"...Bueno, si solo es para eso te puedo ayudar pero yo tampoco se quién es, lo único que se sabe es que pertenece a la preparatoria de cristal"-.

-"¿Y no hay ninguna pista cuando apareció hace cinco años?"-.

-"mmmm, Sabes te contare algo que casi nadie sabe. GirlSun tiene dos generaciones la que apareció ayer es la segunda generación.

-"Entonces la que apareció hace cinco años es la primera generación"-.

-"No, la GirlSun de ahora y la de hace cinco años es la misma"- En el segundo piso había una puerta, Ringo la abrió y con Sunset Shimmer entraron. Era un cuarto medianamente grande había bastante casilleros de dos pisos y una mesa pegada en la pared.

-"¿Que es este lugar? "-.

-"Antiguamente el conserje guardaba sus cosas aquí pero ahora es el Club del Macho alfa espalda plateada"-.

-"…"-

-"Volviendo al tema. La primera GirlSun apareció hace 23 años"- Abrió uno de los casilleros y saco un periódico antiguo"-.

Se los mostró a Sunset. En la página dos se encontraba un pequeño reportaje donde estaba la foto en blanco y negro de una niña de 12 años con un vestido blanco de una sola piesa con una máscara y estaba corriendo.

-"¿Niña demente causa caos en apacible pueblo?"- Leyó Sunset Shimmer con incredulidad.

-"Si lo lees todo completo, dice que la niña frustro un asalto"-.

-"¿Y esto en que me ayuda?"-.

-"Su máscara, es la misma que utilizó la segunda generación de GirlSun hace cinco años. Lo más seguro es que la primera GirlSun conozco a la segunda, así que encuentra a la primera y ella te dirá quién es la segunda"-.

-"¿Se sabe quién fue la primera GirlSun?"-.

-"No, tendrás que descubrir quién es"-.

-"...Claaaaro si es difícil encontrar a la segunda, más fácil será encontrar a la primera que desde hace 23 años no se sabe nada "-.

-"¿Estas siendo sarcástica?"-.

-"¿Se nota?"- Dio un suspiro. Realmente no avanzó nada estaba totalmente estancada. Miro la fato de nuevo y esta vez se quedó viendo el brazo de la niña.

-"¿ Encontrastes algo?"-.

-"Préstame el periódico te lo devuelvo mañana"- Se dirigió a la puerta pero Ringo le corto el camino.

-"Espera Sunset"- Sonrió con nerviosismos -"Es la única copia del periódico que tengo, si quieres podría darte una cop ..."- Dejo de hablar al ver aterrorizado como unos de los casillero se abría. Corrió hacia el casillero y lo cerro con su espalda.

-"¿Ringo?"-.

-"Estoy bien, solo quería sentir el casillero. Llévate el periódico me lo puedes regresar cuando gustes"-.

-"Pues gracias, te prometo que lo cuidare"- Sunset Salió.

-"...Estuvo cerca"- Se sentó en el piso. El casillero se abrió dejando caer cientos de fotos de la chicas del colegio. No eran foto sexuales, eran fotos normales de las chicas de su día a día, aunque algunas era un poco provocativas -"Demasiado cerca"-.

Al finalizar el día de clases Big Mac, obligado por El peluche fueron cerca de Sugar Cube Corner. Estaban escondidos en un callejón.

-"Bien, hijo "- Dijo Sam que estaba dentro de la mochila -"Ábreme "-.

Big Mac obedeció, sacando a Sam que tenía puesto un terno -"¿Porque tienes ropa puesta? "-.

-"Es para que nadie me reconozca "-.

-"¿Te vas a dejar ver? "-.

-"No"- De la mochila saco una máscara y se la puso -"Voy a dejar que vean al gran Minimi en persona. ¿A que me parezco?"-.

-"..¿Qué piensas hacer?"-.

-"Hijo regla número 1 para atraer a una mujer, es atraerla con lo que más le gusta. Si ella es una heroína entonces está buscando un..."-.

-"...¿Villano? "-.

-"Exacto, así que entrare a la pastelería y provocare un asalto de mentiritas. Cuando la heroína llegue quiero que tu entres y la ayudes a vencerme"-.

-"..."-.

-"¿Entendistes? "-.

Big Mac estaba preocupado -"Sam por favor no lo hagas, el señor Cake no es bueno con las emociones fuertes "-.

-"Tranquilo hijo, solo voy a dar un pequeño sustito, hasta es posible que crean que es una broma"-.

-"Lo prometes"-.

-"Lo prometo"-.

En Sugar Cube Corner estaba medio lleno con algunos alumnos y algunos civiles , era un día normal hasta que.

-"!Todos al suelo! "- Entro Sam disfrazado de Minimi, disparo una ráfaga de balas al techo con una metralleta recortada provocando un gran susto y gritos de los comensales -"!EH dicho al suelo!"- Disparo de nuevo.

Todos obedecieron muertos de miedo. Sam se acercó a la caja pero la vitrina era muy alta. Vio a su alrededor -"! Ey tú el chico del polo naranja!"- El chico todo asustado se señaló -"!Si tu eres Brawly Beat verdad!"-.

-"S-ssi"-.

-"! Ven aquí y ayúdame a subir a la vitrina ahora!"- Brawly no se movía -"!Quieres que te vuele los sesos!"- Disparo una ráfaga al techo de nuevo.

Todos gritaron de nuevo. Brawly se levantó y ayudo a Sam a subir a la vitrina. Al otro lado de la vitrina se encontraba el señor y la señora cake tirados en el suelo boca abajo.

-"! Ey, tu!"- Dijo Sam dirigiéndose al señor cake -"! Lléname una bolsa con todo el dinero o este idiota que me ayudó a subir se muere!"-.

-"Por favor señor"- Dijo Brawly con lágrimas en los ojos -"no quiero morir"-.

-"!Pues eso dependerá del señor Cake. Así que rápido muévase o el mocoso se muere!"-.

El señor cake agarro una bolsa y puso todo el dinero dentro y lo puso en la vitrina.

-"¿Qué es esto?"-.

-".. Es todo el dinero del día"-.

-"! Me estas jodiendo, crees que arriesgo mi vida por tal miseria! "-.

-"Por favor le juro que es todo lo que tengo "-.

-"! Estas mintiendo quiero todo el dinero, ahora!"- Disparo otra ráfaga al techo.

La gente grito de nuevo, no se podían mover estaban aterrorizados. De pronto un pequeño lloriqueo, más bien dos pequeños lloriqueos se escucharon. Sam Miro a su derecha y vio que en una cuna estaban dos bebes, un niño y una niña.

-"Pero mira que ternuritas tenemos aquí "- Dijo Sam, se acero a los bebes caminando por la vitrina y le apunto con el arma que tenía.

-"! Nooo por favor!- Grito el señor cake arrodillándose al frente de Sam -"! No le haga daño a mis hijos!"-.

-"El dinero"-.

-"! Le juró que todo lo que tengo, es todo lo que tengo!"- Las lágrimas empezaron a salir. No podía hacer nada ante tal situación.

-" Tranquilo no llores. Mira ágamos un trato juguemos a Simón dice, si me obedeces al pie de la letra tus hijos viven, ¿De acuerdo?"-.

El señor cake se levantó -"Si, haré lo que usted diga"-

-"Bien Simón dice agarre la caja registradora"-.

Obedeció levantando la caja registradora.

-"Ahora simón dice, golpea a tu esposa con la caja registradora hasta matarla"-.

A todos se les puso la piel de gallina al escuchar esas palabras.

-"! Es una orden y si alguien mueve un musculo se muere!"-.

No tenía elección era la vida de sus hijos o de su esposa. Levanto la caja registradora y vio a su esposa que también estaba aterrorizada -"...No puedo"- Se mordió la dentadura -"No puedo hacerlo"-.

-"...Pues despídete de tus hijos" no pudo disparar.

Big Mac llego le quito el arma y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándosela hundida. Un héroe había llegado, todo no podían creerlo Big Mac los había salvado. El granjero agarro a Sam del bracito y se lo llevo, regresando de nuevo al callejón en donde estaban.

-"! Qué demonios te pasa!"- Dijo El granjero mientras estrangulaba al peluche.

-"..¿Muy convincente?"-.

-"! Los estabas asaltando de verdad!"-.

Big Mac iba a seguir regañándole pero una lata había sonado y rodó hasta donde estaba el. Tiro a Sam y agarró la lata -"(¿Colorante para cabello rosa?)"- levanto la mirada hacia el callejón.

Dentro del callejón a unos pocos metros estaba una chica era de color rosa como su cabello, tenía puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria de cristal y una bufanda blanca que rodeaba su cuello. Esto podría ser una simple coincidencia pero la chica en ese momento tenía en las manos una máscara blanca con un dibujo de un sol.

-("! Si vino!")- Pensó Big Mac asustado. Vio la cara de la chica, sus ojos eran de color verde y tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

GirlSun estaba sudando, alguien había visto su cara -"No-no es lo que parece"- Dio una risita mientras miraba al cielo -"Yo solo estaba poniéndome la mascarilla"-.

Los dos empezaron a dar pequeñas carcajadas y al final suspiraron.

-"! Por favor!"- GirlSun se acercó y agarro las manos de Big Mac -" Nadie se puede enterarse que soy GirlSun. Si mi mama se entera de que volví a la lucha contra el crimen podría enfermarse"- Se mostraba preocupada.-"Espera"- Vio detenidamente la cara del chico -"! Ahh!, tu eres el de la gasolinera "- Dejo las manos del granjero y dio un salto para atrás -"Ahora lo entiendo"- Sonrió -"Me has estado siguiendo por qué quieres ser el pequeño ayudante de GirlSun"-.

-"...¿Disculpa?"-.

-"No te hagas el que no se entera de nada. Se ve desde lejos que quieres ser mi pequeño ayudante...mmmm. !Ya se!. Desde ahora serás conocido como !Sunsito!"-.

Big Mac entre cerro los ojos y mostró una mueca de asco. Si, le recordaba a una personita que andaba en su mundo y no escuchaba a nadie.

-"Puff, sonsito"- Dijo Sam, pero al instante Big Mac le dio pisotón.

-"¿ Dijistes algo pequeño ayudante?"-Dijo GirlSun

-"Noop"- Big Mac la miro de abajo para arriba, no nunca la había visto -"Tu cabello"-.

-"Así que te distes cuenta. si mi cabello no es rosa sino rubio plateado"-.

-"No me refería a eso. Tú cabello se está levantando.

-"¿Eh?"-

El granjero tenía razón el cabello largo de GirlSun se estaba erizando, varios pelitos empezaron apuntar hacia el cielo.

-"! Se me había olvidado!, lo siento mi fiel ayudante tengo que irme"- Se puso la máscara y con una buena técnica de parkour subió al techo de la casa de dos pisos.

El granjero se quedó medio sorprendido con la facilidad con la que subió GirlSun al techo pero después de verla dándoles una paliza a esos dos delincuentes era obvio que tenía buen físico.

-"Que suerte"- Dijo Sam que empezó a caminar -"Se olvidó su maletín del colegio"- Lo abrió y encontró lo más importante, el carnet del estudiante -"Así que Sunshine Smiles, Fu je"- Dio una risa maligna -"Esta misión fue un rotundo éxito"-.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. En la Secundaria Canterlot solo quedaban los estudiantes de los clubes y algunos profesores. Sunset Shimmer estaba en la entrada apoyada en la pared esperando.

-"Sunset Shimmer"- Dijo Celestia que estaba al lado de su auto.

La directora como Sunset subió al auto y partieron.

-"Y dime cómo le va a Twilight"-.

-"Bien, no pensé que podría asimilar tan rápido a ver entrado a un nuevo colegio, aunque sigue siendo un poco reservada"-.

-"En serio, cuando las veo me parecen muy unidas sobre todo contigo Sunset"-.

-"¿Conmigo?"-.

-"Si pareces una hermana mayor con Twilight"-.

-"Tengo el deber de protegerla, después de todo es mi culpa de que la magia de Equestria la afectara"- Recordar eso la afectaba, si al menos hubiera sido un poco más amigable con ella desde el principio en vez de tacharla como un nuevo villano al cual vencer quizás eso no hubiera pasado.

-"Vamos no es tu culpa"- Le dio una pequeña sacudida en la cabeza de su estudiante -"Eso ya quedo en el pasado, lo único que importa es que tu amiga esta salva y sana"-.

-"Si, creó que tienes razón "-

-"Ahora solo falta que te Hagas amiguita de Aria"- Se bufo -"Nunca pensé ver a Luna abrasada con ustedes dos"- Se rió.

Sunset entre cerro los ojos, ya se sentía cansada tan solo pensar que iban a hacer los mismo esta noche -" Creo que se olvidó de que ya tengo 25 años"-.

-"Y que Aria tiene unos cientos de años"- Le hizo unas cosquiliitas en la barriga -"Pero aun así siguen siendo y se comportar como unas niñitas"-.

Sunset se empezó reír -"Ya basta, por favor"-

Las dos empezaron a reírse, pasaron unos segundo y se calmaron.

-"-Suspiro"- Sunset se acomodó en el asiento, vio por la ventana y ya habían llegado a la parte comercial de la ciudad -" Así que niña demente causa caos en apacible pueblo.

De pronto Celestia apretó el freno afondo parando el carro bruscamente. La directora intentaba ocultar su cabeza en el manubrio pero sin éxito. -"¿Quién te lo dijo?"-

-"Conseguí un periódico donde aparece una niña con una máscara que combatía el crimen y en la casa hay una foto de ti y de Luna cuando eran pequeñas. La niña del periódico y el de la foto de la casa, las dos tienen en su brazo un pequeño dibujo de una media Luna, podría ser una confidencia pero me lo acaba de confirmar"-.

-"-Suspiro-"- Dio una sonrisa amena -"Sí que es problemático olvidar que ya eres una adulta"-.

-"¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?"-.

-"Si, lo que quieras"-.

-"¿Conoces a la GirlSun de ahora?"-.

-"Si, fui yo la que la eligió como sucesora hace cinco años o más bien ella fue la que se autoelogio. Solo le di mi mascara y ya pensó que podía pelear con criminales"-.

-"La máscara que utilizó ayer, ¿También se la diste?"-.

-"No, ella debió haberse hecho una nueva"-.

-"¿Me podrías decir quién es?"-.

Celestia miro a su estudiante que estaba bastante seria por este asunto.¿Realmente era tan importante?, si solo se trataba de una adolescente haciéndose pasar como heroína.

La directora se rió y desalboroto el cabello de Sunset Shimmer -"Si lograstes averiguar que yo era la primera GirlSun, te será fácil averiguar quién es la segunda"-.

-"Pero"-.

-"Lo siento Sunset. Le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie, aunque te podría dar una pista"- Empezó de nuevo la marcha del carro -"Es amiga de Pinkie Pie"-.

-"Eso no es una pista, casi media ciudad es amiga de Pinkie Pie"-.

Celestial le sonrió e hizo el alemán mis labios están sellados. La directora vio hacia adelante y de nuevo piso el freno bruscamente.

-"¿Que sucede?"-

-"¿Ese no es el lugar donde pasas tiempo con tus amigas?"-.

Sunset voltio a ver y se quedó sorprendida al ver Sugar Cube Corner rodeado por varios patrulleros con las sirenas encendidas. De pronto Pinkie Pie apareció en la ventana, asustando a las dos ocupantes del auto .Pinkie empezó a hablar pero no se le escuchaba nada. Sunset bajo su vidrio de la puerta.

-"! Te has enterado Sunset al parecer Minimi intento asaltar Sugar Cube Corner pero llego Big Macinstosh y lo detuvo como todo un héroe pero ahora la policía sospecha de Big Macintosh porque él y Minimi están como no habidos!"-.

-"...Pinkie Pie no creo que sea buen momento para tus bromas"-.

* * *

Pensamientos del autor : Si no saben quien es minimi , solo escriban minimi en el buscador y los sabran . Bueno otro nuevo capitulo, algunos diran que pude mantener la identidad de Girl Sun por un tiempo pero bueeeh para que mejor es que se sepa para que enpiecen los malentendidos :3 aunque ya hay muchos


	11. Cap 11 Hermosa princesa

Capítulo 11 : Hermosa princesa.

Flashback: Hace 8 años

-"Las artes marciales"- Dijo Luna seriamente. Su cabello era largo de nuevo y tenía puesto un traje de Karategi -"son prácticas y tradiciones codificadas, cuyo objetivo es someter o defenderse mediante la técnica. Hay varios estilos que habitualmente excluyen el empleo de armas de fuego u otro tipo de armamento moderno. Lo que diferencia a las artes marciales de las peleas callejeras, es la organización de sus técnicas en un sistema coherente, y la codificación de métodos efectivos. Ahora hablemos un poco de historia empezando por.."-.

-"Luna"- Dijo una chica rosa que levantó la mano. No tendría más de 17 años.

-"Si Cadance pasa algo"-.

-"¿Sabes que le estas dando clases a niños de seis a ocho años verdad?"-.

En un salón blanco con piso de madera totalmente mente iluminado. Luna repartía clases sobre defensa personal a 6 niños y 2 niñas. Todos tenían puesto sus uniformes de Karategi.

-"Cadance aunque sean niños tienen que aprender primero la historia de las arteria marciales y me refiero a Países, personaje históricos, armas cuerpo a cuerpo. También un curso de japonés..."-.

Luna aunque ya estaba terminando sus estudios en Ciencias de la Educación en dos años más , adelantado cursos, no había tenido hasta ahora una interacción con un grupo de niños o más bien con ningún niño. Por eso Celestia valiéndose de sus conocidos ayudo a su hermana para abrir un dojo para niños. Y Candance estaba ahí porque también quería ser profesora y creía que ver a Luna enseñando la ayudaría o eso pensó.

-"Cadance me estas escuchando"-.

-"¿Eh?, Lo siento"- Dio una risita.

Suspiro -"Bueno por donde iba"- Iba a seguir hablando pero se dio cuenta que su alumno más regordete de color verde y que doblaba en tamaño a los demás estudiantes, estaba comiendo. -"Hulk que te he dicho de comer en clases"-.

Hulk se comió todo el chocolate -"Lo siento profesora"-. Saco otra barra de chocolate.

-"Hulk"- Se acercó al niño y se arrodillo -"No puedes comer en clases"- Le quito el chocolate.

-"! Es mi chocolate!"- El niño intentaba recuperar su comida.

-"Hulk estas en clases no.."- Luna sintió que le tocaban la espalda.

-"Profesora"- Era una de las niñas -"Milo se estaba comiendo de nuevo la tiza molida"-.

A unos metros un niño blanco con cabello azul se estaba comiendo la tiza molida que estaba en un plato.

-"! Milo!, Candance quítale la tiza."-

-"Estoy con las manos ocupadas Luna"- Candance estaba sosteniendo a dos niños que estaban a punto de pelearse.

-"! Eres un mentiroso Papa Noel si existe!"- .Dijo uno de los niños

-"!Ja, por eso sigues siendo un bebe!"-

Los dos niños se querían ir a los golpes pero Candance los detenía con todas sus fuerzas.

-"! Profesora Luna!"- Gritaba la otra niña a punto de llorar su compañerito le estaba desordenando el cabello -"! Me están molestando!"-.

Todos los niños empezaron a gritar y hacer lo que se les daba la gana, esto era para volverse loco. Luna mordiéndose la dentadura se levantó.-"! GUARDEN SILENCIO!"- Grito Luna a todo pulmón, utilizó lo que ella llamaba La voz de la soberana. Ya le habían sacado de quicio.

Hubo un minuto de silencio. Todos miraban a luna con sorpresa. Los niños empezaron a lagrimear y seguidamente lloraron.

-"..Oh,oh. Tranquilos niños solo fue una broma"- Luna sonrío con nerviosismo. Ponía caras tontas pero no funcionaba -"Vamos dejen de llorar" le quedaba de otra tenía que utilizar eso -"Candance"-.

Candance asustada miro a Luna, sabía lo que estaba planeando, intento correr pero Luna la agarró del brazo. Luna se dio la vuelta e hizo que el pecho de Candance chocara con su espalda y la levantó por los aires y la tiro a unos de las colchonetas, el impacto fue tan brusco que sonó.

-"Oooh"- Dijeron los niños mientras aplaudían. Les había gustado como Candance era lastimada.

Paso una hora y media siendo las siete de la noche, terminando así las clases. Los niños ya habían sido recogidos por sus padres y solo faltaba cerrar.

-"¿Candace quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?"-.

-"No gracias, Iré con unas amigas a un restaurante. ¿Quieres venir?"-.

-"mmm paso, Celestia ya debió a ver preparado algo"-.

-"Entonces nos vemos mañana, le envías mis saludos a Celestia"-.

-"Cuídate"-.

Luna apago las luces y cerro con llave. Para su mala suerte estaba lloviendo.

-"¿Cómo es posible que lo haya adivinado?"- Luna tenía un paraguas que le había dado su hermana antes de salir.

Empezó a caminar. Aunque la lluvia estaba un poco fuerte, había gente en las calles y todas las tiendas estaban abiertas -("Por qué debo tratar con niños si pienso entrar a una secundaria. Al menos a un adolescente lo puedo tratar con rudeza")-.

Luna quería mucho a su hermana y para estar más tiempo con ella decidió que quería estudiar lo mismo, aunque nunca pensó que su hermana quería ser profesora. No es que odiara a los critters, es solo que no sabía cómo interactuar con ellos.

Llegó a la esquina de la calle deteniéndose, la luz se puso verde para los autos, tocaba esperar con una docena de personas para poder pasar a la siguiente calle. De pronto al lado de Luna apareció una niña con vestido de princesa de cuento de hadas celeste brillante con una carterita del mismo color. La niña tarareaba una canción trotando, no paro aunque la luz para peatones decía que no podía cruzar.

-"Oye niña"- Dijo Luna pero la niña no le hizo caso siguiendo su camino.

La niña entro a la pista y solo paro al ver que una camioneta se acercaba a ella. Por la lluvia y por lo pequeña que era la niña, la camioneta seguía su recorrido. Luna sin pensarlo corrió y cogió a la niña pero no tenía tiempo para evitar que la colisionaran, sujetando a la niña salto y tocando el capo de la camioneta con su mano derecha se impulsó para arriba, dando varias vueltas por el aire como si fuera una acróbata. La camioneta cruzo y Luna cayó al piso de Pie. La gente empezó a rodearlos.

-"¿Están bien?"- Dijo un señor.

-"Llamen a una ambulancia"- Dijo una señora.

Luna entregó a la niña a una de las señoras.-"Estoy bien, vean que la niña se encuentre con sus padres"- Aunque algunos querían que esperara a la ambulancia, Luna se fue.

Pasó media hora y por fin estaba en su casa, donde vivía con su hermana.

-"Ya llegue"- Dijo Luna mientras subía al segundo piso.

-"Llegas un poco tarde Luna"- Dijo Celestia que estaba en la cocina.

-"Tuve un contratiempo"-.

Luna entro a su cuarto, estaba totalmente empapada, se quitó la ropa y se revisó el brazo que le estaba doliendo -"Forcé demasiado los tendones"- Se puso una crema y empezó a vendarse la muñeca.

-"!Luna, la cena está lista!"-.

-"! Ya voy!" puso una chompa azul y un short.

Bajo, fue a la cocina y se sentó junto a su hermana. Luna empezó a comer, mientras su hermana le sonreía.

-"¿Y Luna, como te fue en tu tercer día de clases?"-.

-"...Bien"-.

-"¿Y cómo le va a Candance?"-.

-"Es buena ayudante"-.

-"…Luna, sabes me alegra que quieras seguir mis pasos pero no te sobre esfuerces de acuerdo"-

-"No me estoy sobre esforzando, me gusta estar con esos seres diminutos"-,

-"Queras decir niños"-.

-"Si, eso"-.

Celestial se veía preocupada por su hermana. Sabía que luna recién estaba interactuando con menores. Pero las preocupaciones de Celestia cambiaron cuando vio el brazo de su hermana.

-"Ouch"- Dijo Luna cuando su hermana le levantó el brazo.

-"¿Estuvistes peleándote de nuevo?"-.

Luna se soltó de su hermana y se Sobo el brazo -"Me caí de acuerdo"-

-"Luuuuna"-.

Luna dio un fuerte suspiro, decidió contarle lo que había pasado. -"Y por eso me lastime la muñeca"-.

Celestia estaba sorprendida -"¿Y dejastes a la niña a si sin más?"-.

-"Se la deje a una señora que estaba en el lugar, ¿Hice mal?"-

-"mmm no estuvo mal. Pero si hubiera sido yo, estaría con la niña hasta encontrar a sus padres"-.

-"Ya veo"- Saco papel y lápiz y empezó a escribir -"La próxima vez tengo que quedarme si salvo a una niña"-.

-"No tienes que escribirlo"-.

-"La próxima vez no escribir sobre la próxima vez tengo que quedarme si..."-

Entre cerro los ojos -"¿Te estas burlando cierto?"-

Al día siguiente. Ya eran las 5:40 PM y en el dojo Luna repartía clases, por fin había decidió comenzar con prácticas físicas.

-"Uno"- Luna tiro un golpe con su puño derecho -"Dos"- Ahora con su codo izquierdo -"Tres"- Tiro una patada.-"Bien niños repitan este ejercicio por media hora"-.

-"¿Eeeehh?"- Dijeron los niños todos desganados.

La profesora ya se estaba irritando -"Solo háganlo, de acuerdo"-.

-"Tirana"-.

-"Mezquina"-

Dijeron los niños que estuvieron a punto de pelearse ayer. El grupo de niños empezaron a hacer los ejercicios.

Candance dio una risita -"Se nota que te respetan mucho"-.

-"Ja,ja muy graciosa"-.

Se escuchó de pronto la campanita de la puerta de entrada. Una señora joven entro, era rubia de pelo largo y su color de piel era naranja.

Luna se le acerco -"Buenas tardes"-.

-"Buenas tardes"- Tenia una voz suave y tranquila. -"¿Usted enseña Karate?"-.

-"Si, ahora estábamos en medio de.."- Luna giro a ver sus alumnos y vio que ya estaban tirados en el piso sin hacer nada. Ahora si estaba enojada -"El descanso"- Pero mantuvo la sonrisa.

-"Ya veo, ¿dígame usted se llama Luna?"-.

-"Ah, sí soy Luna y usted es.."-.

-"Vainilla, Vainilla Smiles"-.

-"Es un gusto conocerla señorita Vainilla"-.

-"El gusto es mío, después de todo usted salvo a mi hija ayer"-

-"¿Eh?"- Luna miro para abajo y detrás de Vainilla agarrándola, había una pequeña niña con un traje de princesa de cuento de hadas verde. Luna se puso en cuclillas -"Me da gusto que estés bien pequeña"-.

La niña sonrió de alegría se puso enfrente de Vainilla -"! Tenía razón, tenía razón si sabias Karate!"- La niña gritaba con entusiasmo -"! Vez mama sabía que era una karateca!"-. Se acercó a Luna, cara a cara -"! Dime como lo hicistes!"-.

Luna se puso nerviosa nunca conoció a una niña tan, ¿hiperactiva? -"¿Cómo hice que?"-.

-"!Eso de volar!"- Empezó a dar vueltas en círculos -"!Wiu,wiu,wiu,wiu!"- Paro -"!y Panh y todos Woooo y el carro ruiiii, Dime, dime, dime, dime!"-.

Luna le tapó la boca. Dios que niña más..¿Hiperactiva? -"Mira.."- Miro a Vainilla.

-"Se llama Sunshine" la mama

-"Sunshine, te lo diré pero solo si guardas silencio, ¿De acuerdo?"- Sunshine movió su cabeza positivamente. Luna le quito la mano.

-"!Ya sé cómo lo hicistes , debistes golpear esa bolsa de ahí!"-. Se acercó corriendo al saco de Boxeo que estaba en un lado y lo empezó a golpear, patear, tiro cabezazos -"!Ruiaa, horiaa, riiaaa, roarr!"-.

Luna la agarro por las axilas y la levantó -"Sunshine quieta"-. La niña se calmó y Luna la bajo al suelo. Luna se puso en cuclillas y se miraron frente a frente -"Por favor cálmate, uno no logra hacer lo que yo hice solo por golpear un saco de Boxeo"-.

-"! Tienes razón uno solo logra volar, venciendo al más grande del grupo!"- Vio a Hulk sentado en el piso y corrió hacia a él, empezó a darle golpes, patadas, cabesasos a la espalda de Hulk -"!Riuaaa, sorraa,rooaa!"-

Hulk voltio la cabeza, para él los golpes de Sunshine eran como si le estuvieran tirando Muffins -"Profesora"-.

Luna esta vez la agarro de los brazos -"Sunshine ya basta, golpear por golpear no te ayudará a volar"-.

La sonrisa de la niña se fue y se mostró preocupada -"!¿Eeeeeeeh, pero Balorena dice que cada golpe te llevará a tu destino?!"-.

-"¿Quién?"-.

-"! Mira te lo mostrare!"- Con una sonrisa, Sunshine saco de su carterita una cajita de DvD, miro que en la esquina del Dojo clavados en el techo Había una tele y un reproductor ,intento alcanzar el reproductor pero era muy alto.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?"- Dijo Candande con una media sonrisa.

-"Si, muchas gracias"-.

Candance la cargo y Sunshine pudo poner su DvD en el reproductor y prender la tele.

PELICULA

Hace mucho tiempo en un reino muy pero muy pero muy pero muy ,muy ,muy ,muy..

-("¿No están exagerando con los muy?")- Pensó Luna.

Muy, muy lejano vivía una hermosa princesa de largos cabellos rizados dorados y de una delicada piel color naranja. La joven princesa vivía en un ostentoso castillo de color rosa. Aunque su pueblo solo les alcanzaba para comer tierra y vivir en la miseria más miserable que podrá existir, eran felices de saber que su amada princesa vivía con todos los lujos que podían existir en esos tiempos.

-("Pero que reino de porquería")- Pensó luna.

Era de noche y dentro del castillo se estaba celebrando el cumpleaños número 16 de nuestra amada princesa. En el salón principal estaban los cientos de invitados de diferente reinos, gente del más alto estatus, no dejaron entrar a ninguno de eso leprosos del pueblo, que ni siquiera pueden enterrarse solos cuando se mueren por la epidemia que estaba desolando el lugar.

-("! Están haciendo una fiesta mientras el pueblo se muere!")- Pensó luna

En la fiesta todos estaban vestidos con ropa elegante que utilizaban en europea de la edad media, pero todos callaron al escuchar la trompeta de un señor que estaba en el segundo piso de una gran escalera.

-"!Presentando a la amada princesa del reino muy pero muy pero muy,muy,muy,muy..!"-.

-("! Ya quedo claro que es muy lejano dejen de repetir ese mal chiste!")- Pensó luna.

-"! Muy, muy lejano. la Princesa Balorena!"-.

La orquesta conformada por cien artistas comenzaron a tocar los instrumentos, mientras que la amada princesa bajaba lentamente mostrando su hermosura y elegancia a los presentes. La princesa estaba vestida totalmente de blanco, era un vestido sin mangas y con una cola de casi dos metros.

-"Que belleza"-.

-"Ese vestido la hace ver más hermosa de lo que ya era"-.

-"Estoy enamorado"-.

Los presentes solo podían decir cumplidos ante la hermosura y elegancia que emanaba la princesa con ese vestido. La princesa termino de bajar las escaleras. Sus dos concubinas que eran sus dos mejores amigas y que también se veían bellísimas con sus vestidos, estaban en los lados de la Princesa.

La princesa se acomodó la voz -"Quiero agradecer a todos por haber venido a.."-.

De pronto una gran explosión sacudió el castillo interrumpiendo a la princesa, siguió otra explosión que abrió un hueco en la pared del salón, matando a varios de los invitados.

-"!Huuuryaaa!"- Un grito agudo sonó por el gran hueco que se había formado.

Del hueco empezaron a entrar hombres fornidos con peinados mohicanos, montados en sus motociclistas y camionetas con pinchos y al final entro un camión blindado con carga que tenia lanzas soldadas en varias partes.

-"! Princesa Balorena!"- Dijo el líder de los hombre Mohicanos tenía una sonrisa desquiciada como sus hombres pero el tenia una lengua de 20cm -"! Venimos a salvar a tu pueblo de tu cruel tiranía y salvarlos también de la epidemia que los asola, Ruuuuiaaaa!"- Grito el líder, provocando que sus hombres empezaran a asesinar a los invitados.

-"! No lo permitiré!"- Dijo la Princesa poniéndose en posición de combate -"! Mi amado pueblo no merece más que todo el amor y dolor que les ago. pasar!"- La princesa empezó a pujar y de repente creció tres metros de alto destrozando su vestido, mostrando músculos exageradamente grandes y bien formados.

Sus dos concubinas también sufrieron esa monstruosa transformación. Las tres parecían hombre musculosos. Ahora la princesa tenia voz de hombre -"Mis golpes me guiaran a mi destino"- . La princesa dio un golpe en el aire generando una onda explosiva que choco contra el camión haciendo que explote.

Siguió una de las peleas más épicas jamás contadas en este mundo y llegando a la parte final de la historia, Balorena asesino cruelmente a sus enemigos y se pudo casar con el chico más afeminado de todo el reino.

FIN.

Empezó a verse los créditos .Sunshine toda animada empezó a cantar.

"Balorena, princesa hermosa".

"Te arrancara el corazón, con una sola mano".

"Y lo digo literalmente"

-("! Esta niña está loca!")- Pensó luna y sus alumnos después de ver tan exquisita película que solo lo encontraras pirata en algún antro de la perdición.

-("No puedo permitir que se quede")- Luna quiso hablar con Vainilla pero ella ya no estaba.

-"Si buscas a la mama se fue cuando empezó la película"- Dijo Cadance que le mostró un fajo de billetes -"Ya ha pagado la matricula, la pensión y lleno el formulario, la niña se queda"-.

Luna cayo de rodillas y dio un fuerte golpe al piso -"¿Porque a mí?"-.

Al día siguiente. Por suerte para Luna ayer solo faltaban 10 minutos de clases así que no tuvo que soportarla pero hoy era el día de la verdad.

-"Bien niños"- Dijo Luna a sus alumnos que estaban formados en una línea -"No hubo tiempo ayer pero hoy quiero presentarles a su nueva compañerita Sunshine"-.

-"!Hooolaa!"- Dijo la niña toda animada.

-"Hola"- Dijeron sin ánimos los alumnos.

-"Bien antes de empezar con las clases, Sunshine"-.

-"Si, Luna"-.

-"Es profesora Luna"- Le dio una sonrisa amable -"¿De acuerdo?"-.

-"Prefiero decirte Luna"-.

-"-Suspiro- bueno eso no importa. Sunshine recuerdo haberte dado tu traje de Karategi ayer"-.

-"Si Luna lo recuerdo"-.

-"¿Entonces por qué vinistes con una traje princesa?"-.

-"Porque es más bonito"-.

Luna restregó su mano en su cara, intentaba no perder la paciencia -"Sunshine con ese traje de princesa no podrás moverte libremente"-.

-"Ahora no"- Empezó a arrancarse la falda y la dejo a la altura de las rodillas -"Pero ahora si"-

-"..."-

-"Luna"- Dijo Cadance preocupada por cómo veía Luna a la niña -"Hay un traje de Karategi de repuesto, estoy segura que es de la talla de Sunshine"-

-"Traerlo por favor"- Candance trajo el traje y se lo entrego a Luna -"Bien Sunshine ponte el traje Karategi para comenzar las clases"-.

-"No gracias"-.

Luna agarro a Sunshine con su brazo izquierdo y fueron al baño para que la niña se pusiera su uniforme. Cadance ni los alumnos podían ver que sucedía en el baño pero si oír.

-"! Ponte el Karategi ya!"-.

-"! Noo!"-.

-"! Deja de patalear!"-.

-"!No,no,no quiero pelear con mi traje de princesa!"-.

-"!Deja de ser tan inmadura y deja ponerte el uniforme!"-

Paso el tiempo y por fin Luna salió toda despeinada, cargando a Sunshine que se veía triste.

-"Mi traje de princesa"- Tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

-"No llores Sunshine"-.

-"Pero yo nunca me quito mi traje de princesa"-.

-"...¿Ni para dormir?"-.

Movió su cabeza negativamente.

-"Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a usar ropa diferente no toda la vida podrás utilizar trajes de princesa"- Miro a su alrededor -"¿Dónde están todos?"-.

Soltó a Sunshine y dio una paso hacia adelante, sintió que piso algo, era una carta de Cadance -("Hola Luna, ya que era hora de terminar las clases decidimos irnos, también vino la mama de Sunshine y como tú todavía no salías del baño, dijo la Mama que podías quedarte con su hija todo este fin de semana y que se la lleves el domingo")-.

-"Ahh"- Sunshine alegre apunto a Luna -"Tienes la cara de Balorena cuando partió en dos al hombre mohicano"-.

Luna no tuvo elección. Llegaron a la casa de las hermanas y Luna abrió a la puerta. Sunshine con su traje de Karategui entro dando un salto y se fue arrastrando hasta el sillón que estaba cerca.

-"¿Que estás haciendo?"- Luna entre cerro los ojos.

-"¿No es tu casa?"-.

-"Si, es mi casa"-.

-"Entonces esta es la casa de un Karateca, debe a ver trampas por todos lados, como un pío falso con una fosa lleno de cocodrilos, unas ballestas listas para disparar al que suba al piso de arriba, dardos envenados, Sierras en llamas"- Salto de nuevo como si fuera un animalito al piso y lo empezó a sobar -"Por aquí debe estar el botón para abrir la cámara de tortura"-.

A luna solo le quedo tirarse una palmeada en la frente -("¿Por qué tengo que soportar estas cosas?")- Agarro a la niña, la puso de nuevo en el sillón y encendió la tele -"Iré a bañarme quédate aquí hasta que vuelva"-. Dios unos pasos y sintió un gran peso en su pierna derecha -"¿Qué crees que haces?"-.

Sunshine se había agarrado en la pierna de su profesora -"Bañe monos juntos, si"- Oww Como Luna se iba a negar a esa carita de cachorrito.

-"..No"- Luna agarro a Sunshine, la sentó en una silla y con cinta adhesiva la amarro en la silla -"Diviértete mirando la tele"-

Subió al segundo piso y entro al cuarto de su hermana -"Celestia"- No estaba. Lo más seguro es que se quedó con los demás profesores en la escuela que trabajaba. Luna fue al baño se quitó la ropa y se metió en la tina -"Suspiro- Por fin puedo relajarme"- Miro al techo -("Los niños son muy problemáticos, no sé cómo la gente los soporta o más aun los tiene")- Metió su cabeza dentro del agua –("Creo que lo mejor es que deje de intentar ser profesora, después de todo solo lo hice por mi hermana para poder estar unidas pero ya estamos unidas, creo que es suficiente como estamos ahora")-.

Estuvo 10 minutos en la bañera, salió se puso su pijama y bajo para ver cómo estaba Sunshine. La niña ya no estaba donde la había dejado amarrada. De la cocina se escuchó unas risas, entro en la cocina y vio a su hermana con Sunshine.

-"Guau, usted si es muy inteligente"- Dijo Sunshine. Celestia la estaba ayudando con sus tareas.

-"Solo te ayude para que lo entiendas, la inteligente eres tú, Hip"-.

-"Celestia, ¿Has tomado?"- Dijo Luna al ver a su hermana un poco roja.

-"!Luna!"- Dijo Sunshine alegre, se acercó a luna y le dio un abrazo.

-"Solo tome un poco con los otros maestros"- Dio una risita -"Aunque creo que estoy un poco ebria, porque me pareció ver a esta pequeña amarrada en una silla y yo desatándola"-.

-"Ah, sí"- Dijo luna sobándose la cabeza apenada -"Te lo habrás imaginado"-.

Bostezo -" Bueno me iré a dormir cuida de.."-. Miro a la niña.

-"Sunshine"- Dijo la niña.

-"Sunshine"- Le Sobo la cabeza -"Le queda perfecto"- Se fue a dormir.

-("...¿Ni siquiera va a peguntar porque hay una niña en la casa?")- Para Luna era un dolor de cabeza lo despreocupada que puede ser su hermana a veces.

-"! Ven luna!"- La niña tomo la mano de Luna y la llevo a la mesa -"! Tía me contó que era tu hermana y que las dos son unas grandes profesoras que combaten a las fuerzas del mal!"-.

-("Celestia que le estas contando), Espera ¿porque le dices tía?"-.

-"Tía me dijo que la llame tía"-. En la mesa había varios cuadernos. La pequeña agarro un cuaderno -"Ahora toca dibujar en el diario"- De su cartuchera saco crayones de diferentes colores y empezó a dibujar.

Luna se sentó al lado del Critter -"¿En qué grado vas?"-.

-"Segundo grado"-.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos -"¿Es tu diario?"-.

-"No, es la historia de las increíbles aventuras de la princesa Smiles"- Termino de dibujar, realmente dibujaba feo, parecía echo por un niño -"Vez, hoy día la princesa Smiles conoció a la sacerdotisa blanca que era hermana de su fiel paladina oscura"-.

El dibujo era gracioso, aparte de estar mal dibujado. La paladina oscura era un cuerpo grueso y desproporcionado con una cabecita chiquita.

-("¿Esa soy yo?")- Le salió una gota de sudor -"Eeh que interesante"-

-"Verdad"- Se rió como una engreída -"Hasta yo me sorprendo de que tan buena historia estoy creando! Quieres que te la cuente!"-.

-"¿Eh?, no noes nece.."-.

-"Muy tarde"- Fue a la primera página y empezó a contar la historia.-"En un reino muy pero muy pero muy.."-

-"Sunshine creó que ya entendimos que es muy lejano"-.

-"Ok. Muy lejano existía un reino donde vivía una princesa hermosa. El reino era dirigido por Reypapa y Reynamama.

Paso página.

-"Los tres vivían increíbles aventuras todos los días, como una gran familia"-.

Paso página.

-"Como la vez que enfrentaron a los insectos gigantes en el parque de la desolación"-.

Paso página.

-"O la vez que enfrentaron al monstruo que succionaba la ropa"-.

Paso página.

-"También la princesa Smiles tenía aventuras con sus vasallos con los que aprendía a sumar"-.

Y así estuvo Sunshine contando la historia por unas 10 páginas más. Luna solo seguía escuchando la épica historia aunque era bastante obvio que se trataba de Sunshine.

Paso página.

-"Pero un día una malvada bruja entro a los aposentos del rey. Reypapa lucho con todas sus fuerzas contra la bruja pero la bruja utilizó su magia negra para Hipnotizarlo"-.

Paso página.

-"La bruja se llevó a Reypapa, dejando a la princesa y a Reynamama muy tristes"-.

Paso página.

-'"Los días siguiente fueron muy tristes para la princesa Smiles, el reino estaba desconsolado al ver a su amada princesa en ese estado"-.

Paso página.

-"Pero un día Reypapa volvió. La princesa Smiles no podía estar más feliz, ese día Reypapa llevo a reynamama y la princesa a pasar el mejor día de sus vidas"-.

Paso página.

-"Jugaron, cantaron, bailaron, comieron helados hasta se subieron al temible dragón rojo"-.

Paso página.

-"Pero al llegar la noche, Reypapa tuvo que irse, al parecer todavía seguía hipnotizado por esa malvada bruja"-.

Paso página.

-"La princesa Smile ese día se armó de valor, se puso su brillante armadura y se escondió en el carruaje que llevaría a Reypapa de nuevo con la malvada bruja"-.

Paso página.

-"Cuando llego al castillo de la malvada bruja, se dio cuenta que era un castillo muy bonito y brillante pero la princesa no se dejaría engañar, solo porque el castillo es bonito no significa que los ocupantes lo sean"-.

Paso página.

-"Entró furtivamente en el castillo y se encontró con la malvada bruja. La princesa estaba lista para salvar a Reypapa"-.

Paso página.

-"Pero la bruja no era realmente una bruja, sino una reyna muy hermosa, amable y cariñosa y no solo eso también era madre de una princesa muy buena y graciosa, que era de la misma edad de la princesa Smile"-.

Paso página.

-"Las princesa Smile paso un rato muy divertido con la nueva princesa y Reyna que vivían en ese castillo y también estaba Reypapa. Los cuatro no dejaban de divertirse"-.

Paso página.

-"La princesa Smile se dio cuenta que Reypapa nunca fue hipnotizado, si no que formo un nuevo reino, con una amable reyna y una Divertida prince.."-

Sunshine se dio cuenta que una gotas estaban cayendo a su cuaderno -"¿Eh?"- Se tocó por debajo de los ojos y sintió que estaban húmedos, las lágrimas salían y no podía evitarlos -"No lo entiendo, si mi historia tiene un final feliz porque mis ojos no dejan de llorar" una risita.

-"..Sunshine"- Luna la miro con pena y le empezó a sobar la espalda.

-"No lo entiendo….. Éramos felices los tres"- Cerro los ojos y apretó los puños, le dolía, le dolía mucho -"¿Porque me abandono?"-.

Luna la abrasó, abrasó a la pequeña y no pensaba soltarla. Sunshine empezó a llorar los más fuerte que podia. Todo este tiempo tenía un dolor en el pecho , pero por su mama no podía permitirse mostrarse tristeza, tenía que ser feliz, feliz por su mama.

* * *

Pensamientos de autor: Y como les va gente!, a poco dias para comensar la semana y divertirse, amenos que vayas a una playa sin electricidad - -". suspiro- bueno hasta dentro de... no se la verdad quisas como siempre sea una semana o al final lo largare 2 semanas por semana santa ya veremos. Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo XD


	12. Cap 12 : Haciendo justicia

Capítulo 12 : Haciendo justicia

Había pasado un año desde que Luna y Sunshine se conocieron. En el zoológico de la ciudad Luna había alquilado un pequeño teatro para que sus estudiantes enseñaran todo lo que habían aprendido y también para que más niños se animaran a aprender artes marciales.

-"Vamos niños, solo falta una hora para que se presenten"-Luna estaba en el estrado sosteniendo un árbol de cartón, dirigiendo a sus pequeños saltamontes donde pondrían la escenografía que habían hecho. Cada niño tenía su traje de Karategi. -"Fiuu"- Luna se limpió el sudor de su frente, tenía puesto una blusa blanca sin mangas y un yin. Miro a su alrededor sintiendo que algo faltaba -("Esta niña le dije que viniera temprano), Alguien sabe algo de Sunshine"-.

-"!Luna!"- Detrás de Luna apareció Sunshine con su traje de Karategi -"! Lista para que barra el piso contigo!"- Fruncía el ceño con una sonrisa y se puso en posición de combate.

-"Sunshine estamos sobre la hora, si quieres juego contigo más tarde"-.

-"! Esto no es un juego Luna, esto es un desafío para un combate a muerte, donde dos almas se enfrentarán en el fino arte de la guerra y hoy será el día en que la pequeña lombriz se convierta en una hermosa águila!"-.

Luna suspiro -"¿Si te gano dejaras de jugar?"-.

-"Así que esto será con apuestas, no esperaba menos de ti Luna. Acepto el que pierda será el esclavo del ganador, hasta que el sol explote"-.

-"Sunshine solo quiero que dejes de jugar y nos ayudes a poner la.."-

-"!Ahora!"- Corrió hacia Luna, salto y tiro una patada voladora directo al estómago pero luna lo esquivo -"Maldición"- Sus pies tocaron el suelo y rápidamente lanzó un golpe de nuevo al estómago pero Luna le agarro el brazo, le hizo una llave y la tiro al suelo de pecho.

-"Te rindes"-.

-"!Jamás!"-

Luna empezó a doblar el brazo de la niña.

-"!Aaahh, me rindo, me rindo!"-

-"¿Vas ayudar?"-.

-"! Si,si,lo prometo , por lo que más quieras suéltame!"-. Luna la soltó. Sunshine se levantó y se Sobo el brazo -"!No es justo no te he podido vencer ni una sola vez!"-.

-"Sunshine solo tienes 8 años y 1 año de experiencia. Yo por mi parte tengo 23 años y 11 años de experiencia"-.

-"¿Experiencia abusando niños?"-.

-"Experiencia en artes marciales Sunshine"-.

-"Pero aun así ya vamos..."- Empezó a contar con sus dedos -"¿Hulk cuanto vamos?"-.

Hulk saco un pequeño cuadernito -"745 combates contando con el de hoy día y en todos salió victoriosa Luna. De todos los combates cave recalcar que Sunshine hizo trampas en cuatro oportunidades"-.

-"!Sssshhh!"- Sunshine puso su dedo al frente de su boca -"No recalques eso"-.

-"Eso me recuerda"- Luna agarró la cabeza de Sunshine y la levantó para que estuvieran cara a cara -"Vuelve a poner laxante en mi juguera"- Furiosa le sonrió a la niña -"Y te enseñare el verdadero significado del dolor"-.

Todo el cuerpo de la niña temblaba al ver los ojos asesinos de su profesora, trago saliva -" Lo siento, no lo v-volveré hacer"-.

Luna la soltó y le dio la espalda -"Ayuda a Milo a traer las demás cajas"-

-"!Sunshine!"- Grito una niña azul claro que apareció por la entrada del publico.

-"!Colgate!"- Sunshine bajo del escenario y corrió hacia Colgate. Las dos niñas se dieron un abrasó y empezaron hacer su saludo secretos.-"Desconocidas los lunes"- Dijo Sunshine terminando el abrasó.

-"Amigas los martes"- Dijo Colgate. Chocaron los puños.

-"Bromistas los miércoles"- Pelearon con los dedos pulgares.

-"Primas los jueves"- Chocaron espaldas.

Cruzaron sus brazos derechos entre ellas y empezaron a trotar en círculos entre ellas sin soltarse-"! Hermanas los viernes!"- Dijeron al unísono.

Mientras Luna las miraba desde el escenario -("Así que ella es la niña del cuento")-

-"Pensé que no volverían hasta la próxima semana"- Dijo Sunshine.

-"Ya sabes cómo es papa, desde que baja del avión"-.

-"Ya quiere regresar"- las dos se rieron.

Desde hace un año y medio el padre de Sunshine convivía con la madre de Colgate. Aunque Sunshine y Colgate se llevaban muy bien, a la rubia todavía le costaba no sentirse un poco rara con...

-"Sunshine"- De la entrada apareció una señora de color celeste y cabello plomo, estaba vestida con una camisa blanca con cuadrados rojos y un pantalón café. Sonreía con calma mientras se acercaba a las dos niñas con un taper en las manos.

Sunshine puso sus manos en su espalda, mostrándose cohibida con la señora que tenía al frente -"...Hola, señora peach"- Miraba al suelo pero mantenía la sonrisa, realmente le costaba verla.

La señora Peach se puso en cuclillas -"No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo Sunshine, puedes llamarme tía si quieres"-.

-"..Lo intentare"-.

Luna y los niños estaban sorprendidos, era raro ver a Sunshine tan callada y quieta.

La señora abrió el taper y saco un Muffins -"Mira Sunshine es de tus favoritos extra dulces, recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos te comistes 5 de estos en un segundo y al final dijistes.."-

-"Mi barriguita está feliz. ! Ahora combate a muerte!"- Dijo Colgate recordando lo que sucedió cuando conoció a Sunshine y se rió.

La señora Peach dio una risita y guardo el Muffins en el taper -"Toma Sunshine, hice varios para ti y para tus amigos"-.

Sunshine se sentía nerviosa, miraba al suelo sin poder moverse, pero Colgate le dio un pequeño empujoncito y le dio un pulgar arriba para animarla. Sunshine le dio una sonrisa a medias a Colgate, vio a la señora Peach y recibió el taper. -"Gracias... Tía"-. Sunshine avergonzada se fue corriendo, se subió al estrado y se escondió en la parte de atrás del escenario donde puso su espalda en la pared y se sentó.

-"¿Estas bien?"- dijo Luna, se acercó a Sunshine , sentándose al lado de ella.

-"...-Supiro- Es solo que no sé porque debe ser tan complicado. Digo ella me agrada y nunca me ha tratado mal"-.

-"Pero"-.

-"Pero no lo sé, solo es complicado"-.

Luna se rasco la cabeza, ¿Debería entrometerse en los problemas familiares de otros?. -"¿...Y dime como toma tu mama todo esto?"-.

-"...Hace tres meses fuimos los cinco de vacaciones y mi mama y la señora Peach se comportaban como si fueran las mejores amigas"- Se río -"Recuerdo que las dos se burlaban de mi papa y por la noche regresaron borrachas y durmieron juntas, mi papa termino durmiendo en el piso"-.

Luna como Sunshine se rieron.

-"Se ve que tu mama lo está tomando muy bien"-.

-"Si"- Dejo el taper en el piso y abrasó sus rodillas, estaba triste -"Demasiado bien lo está tomando. No lo entiendo si yo fuera mi mama estaría furiosa con la señora peach pero mi mama simplemente pareciera como si no le importara"-.

-"Ya veo, así que te sientes mal por como tu mama lo está tomando "-.

-"Creo que si"-.

-"…. Sunshine, nose por qué tu Mama lo está tomando tan bien y no soy muy buena en darme cuentas de las cosas pero algunas veces los adultos hacemos cosas extrañas para demostrar que alguien nos importa"- Le Sobo la cabeza a Sunshine -"Además deberías ver el lado bueno de las cosas no perdistes a tu papa, ganastes una hermana"-.

Pasaron unos segundos y volvió su sonrisa -"Si"- Agarro le taper, lo abrió y se comió todos los Muffins que había dentro -"abrfsrros"- Se empezó atragantar. Luna le dio su juguera, salvando a Sunshine -"! Ahora estoy cien por ciento recargada y lista para dar la mejor actuación de mi vida!"-.

Paso la hora y el teatro donde cabían unas 60 personas estaba lleno. Estaban los familiares de los niños y uno que otro curioso con sus hijos. Luna estaba en la primera fila, al parecer sus alumnos querían hacerlo sin su ayuda para darle una sorpresa. Sabía lo que iban a hacer sus alumnos una demostración de defensa personal con temática japonesa e iban hablar un poco del creador del Karate moderno.

Las luces se apagaron y una flauta se empezó a escuchar, las Luces del estrado se prendieron. En el estrado había varios árboles de cartón.

-"No se sabe con exactitud donde nacieron las artes marciales"- Decía Hulk por el micrófono, estaba escondido detrás del escenario -"pero si sabe una cosa"- La flauta paro y de pronto se escuchó una guitarra -"!Que cada golpe me guiara a mi destino!"- Se empezó a escuchar Heavy metal pero el más Hardcore.

Las dos niñas que estaban detrás del escenario jalaron las cuerdas, provocando que en el escenario aparezcan llamas dibujadas en cartón, las luz cambio a un color más rojo.

-"!Huuuryaaaa!"- Chillo uno de los alumnos de Luna con disfraz de un rebelde mohicano que entro en el escenario con cuatro niños mas todo tenían sonrisas desquiciadas-"!Vamos muchachos, es hora de asesinar y violar al siguiente pueblo!"- Los niños todos disfrazados de hombres mohicanos se rieron.

-"!Oh no!"- Dijo Hulk como voz de fondo -"! Ahora quien salvara a esta gente de ser asesinada y seguidamente violada por estos salvajes!"-

-"!Alto ahí hombres mohicanos!"- Grito Sunshine que estaba en una baranda viendo desde arriba a los hombres mohicanos.

-"! Pero si es!"- Dijo Milo que era el líder de los hombres mohicanos -"! La princesa Balorena!"-.

-"Si"- Sunshine tenía un vestido de princesa color zeleste -"EH venido a detenerlos hombres mohicanos"- Se agarró de una cuerda y salto, cayendo en medio de los niños que saltaron para atrás como si una onda explosiva los hubiera echo volar -"! Prepárense para ser partidos en dos!"-.

Entre el público, algunos se reían otros se quedaban perplejos , este era un show que nunca iban a olvidar, en el escenario Sunshine se iba a enfrentar a su compañeritos pero de pronto se escuchó un grito de fondo.

-"!Pero antes!"- Dijo Hulk -"! De que Balorena despedazara a los hombres mohicanos un antiguo mal llegaría para destruir el mundo!"- Las dos niñas desde el lado derecho empujaron cuatro filas de cartón con rueditas. -"!Balorena y los Hombres mohicanos tendrían que enfrentarse a ZOMBIEZ AAAAAH!"-.

-"! Tregua!"- Dijo Sunshine.

-"! Tregua!"- Dijo Milo.

Sunshine y sus compañeros atacaron a los ZOMBIEZ de cartón golpeando , pateando, mordiendo. Más parecía una masacre al cartón que una batalla.

De pronto el heavy metal se apagó dejando todo en silencio. Todos los alumnos de Luna sintieron un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo como si sintiera que su muerte estaba por llegar. Miraron a la izquierda y en la parte oculta del escenario estaba Luna , parecía un monstruo con los ojos rojos.

-"!Corran por sus vidas!"- Grito Sunshine provocando que los ocho alumnos con ella mas corrieran despavoridos por diferentes direcciones.

Una hora después. Sunshine estaba escondida en un arbusto del Zoológico, estaba en alerta total, si Luna la atrapaba era su fin, salió del arbusto y fue a donde estaban los juegos para niños para esconderse en una casita para niños que había ahí. Llego y se asustó al ver a su querida hermana postiza en la arena boca abajo.

-"!Colgate!"- Voltio a Colgate y sostuvo su cabeza -"! Despierta, Colgate!"-.

-"Cof,cof"- Abrió sus ojos -"Sunshine, cof, cof"-.

-"¿Que paso, quien te hizo esto?"-

-"Estubi.."- Sintió un dolor en el estómago -".. mos buscándote pero me aburrí así que me cof cof fui a la rueda giratoria a jugar pero... Pero"-.

-"!Pero!"-.

Colgate agarro a Sunshine con fuerza de su Karategi -"Pero un grupo de niños grandes ya estaban ahí y estuvieron jugando rudo y me..."-

-"!Y te caístes por culpar de esos niños!"-.

-"No cof cof me aburrí así que me tire en la arena y me dormí"- Cerro los ojos estaba débil -"Ven.. Game" ó a Sunshine en cámara lenta, dejando caer su mano en la arena -"Me morí"- Saco la lengua.

-"!Noooooo!"- Grito al cielo con los ojos cerrados. Soltó a su querida hermana y la enterró en la arena excepto la cabeza. Se levantó y vio que en la rueda giratoria estaban todavía una docena de niños jugando bruscamente -"! Justicia!"- Levantó los brazos y se fue corriendo hacia la rueda giratoria.

Mientras Luna estaba buscando a Sunshine . Luna no estaba enojada al parecer a todos les pareció gracioso la actuación de los niños, hasta 2 padres se animaron a inscribir a sus hijos.

-("¿Dónde se pudo haber ido esta niña?")- Llego hasta la parte donde había varios juegos para los niños. Dio unos pasos y se tropezó con un montículo de arena -"Pero que..."- Vio el montículo -"¿Tú no eres la amiga de Sunshine?"-.

-"Hermanas postizas estaría mejor dicho"- Dijo Colgate sin abrir los ojos -"Y si buscas a Sunshine está en la rueda giratoria impartiendo justicia"-.

-"¿Qué?"- Miro a su derecha y vio con la boca abierta sin poder respirar a Sunshine repartiendo justicia.

La rueda giratoria se había convertido en campo de batalla. Mientras que la rueda giraba Sunshine estaba en el medio y era la única que estaba encima de la rueda.

-"! No dejen que se quede con la rueda giratoria!"- Grito el niño más grande.

Una docena de niños entraron en la rueda mientras seguía girando para atacar a Sunshine. Sunshine bloqueo la patada del primer niño, agarro su pies y lo hizo bolar por los aires. Llego el segundo niño que iba golpear con el puño pero Sunshine esquivo el golpe y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Después vinieron dos niños por los lados, Sunshine se paró con sus manos y estiro las patas golpeando a los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

El niño grande y Luna no podían creerlo. Sunshine estaba barriendo con todo el que tenía en frente, con gran técnica y movimientos sincronizados. Al terminar con todo el ejército de niños. Sunshine vio al líder de los niños y le hizo el alemán de que entrara con una sonrisa.

-"!No te hagas la cool niña!"- El niño entro a la rueda y fue directo a darle un golpe en la cara.

Sunshine esquivo el golpe y le dio un golpe en la estómago, otro golpe en la cara, una patada en el brazo , después agarro su otro brazo se puso de espalda y lo levantó, provocando que el niño volara por los aires afuera de la rueda giratoria. -"!Justicia!"- Grito lo más fuerte que pudo, había vencido y sin ningún problema.

De pronto Luna agarro el brazo de Sunshine y se la llevo cargando a los baños. En los baños luna le empezó a estirar los Cachetes a la niña.

-"!Duele , duele, lo siento, lo siento no los volveré hacer!"- Gritaba Sunshine con una lágrima es sus ojos!"-.

Luna la soltó -"-Suspiro- Deja de ser un dolor de cabeza quieres"-.

-"Pero no lo entiendes Luna la justicia me llamo y yo respondí"-.

-"¿Por eso golpeastes a esos niños?"-.

-"¿Eh?, no estábamos hablando de lo que hice en el teatro"-.

-"¿Entonces porque golpeastes a esos niños?"-.

-"...No tengo la menor idea de porque lo hice"-.

Luna la agarro de nuevo de los cachetes y se los estiro.

-"!Lo siento, lo siento no quise hacerlo!"-.

La soltó -"Sunshine te enseñe artes marciales para que te defiendas de los bravucones, no para que tú seas la brabucona"-La tomó de la mano -"Vamos, te llevaré con tus padres"-.

Salieron del baño y Sunshine abrasó el brazo de Luna, aunque Luna la regañaba todo el tiempo, la niña la quería mucho -"Sabes Luna, en la siguiente clase podrías enseñarme como hacer una patada giratoria en el aire como un tornado"-.

-"Eso es físicamente imposible Sunshine"-.

-"Me lo dice la que salto sobre un carro en movimiento"-.

Fin del Flash Back.

* * *

-"Dime Screwbal"- Decía una voz que salía de un celular -"¿Crees que estoy loco?"-.

La jovencita con los ojos peculiares se rió -"Discordi es muy gracioso"- Estaba en la azotea de un edificio de 3 pisos con unos binoculares.

Discord se rió -"Mi querida Screwbal, mi hermosa niña loca, aunque lo que diga no tenga sentido, tu eres la razón de que no haya caído más en el caos que deseo en este mundo. Pero aunque suene insistente repetiré mi pregunta, ¿Crees que estoy loco?"-.

-"Siempre quise probar pizza con chocolate"-.

-"Como siempre tienes razón Screwbal, yo no soy el que está loco si no las personas que no han aceptado su propia locura, el caos que reina en sus corazones. Somos seres impredecibles para este mundo y para los que nos rodean, solo es suficiente una chispa de caos para que algo increíble comience, el nacimiento de un bastardo, el perdón de un gato o simplemente entrar a tu clase con explosivos amarrados a tu cuerpo"-.

-"Mañana iré con Hope al parque de diversiones"-.

-"Por eso estás ahí Screwbal, nuestro rebaño se está volviendo muy predecible y eso me afecta. Tenemos que recobrar ese balance sin sentido alguno o las cosas se pondrán muy poco divertidas"-.

Las nubes se volvieron más oscuras tapando el sol, las gotas de Lluvia empezaron a caer molestando más a una jovencita con dos colas que esperaba impacientemente en la parada de auto buz que la cubría de la lluvia. A su lado se encontraban sus dos amigas, aunque eso nunca lo dejaron claro.

-"Cálmate Aria"- Dijo Adagio sentada en el banquillo leyendo un libro.

-"¿Calmarme?, !Calmarme!, !Estoy completamente calmada!,!Hemos perdido nuestra magia Adagio y lo único que haz echo es leer estúpidos libros todo este tiempo!"- Se acercó a su amiga entre comillas y la miro con furia -"Quiero venganza Adagio y sé que tú también la quieres"-.

-"Lo que quiero es terminar este libro sin que me sigas escupiendo"-.

Aria tomo el libro y lo hizo pedazos en frente de Adagio que no cambio su cara calmada.

-"Ahora que ya terminaste de leer dime, ¿Cual son tus planes?"-.

-"Aria"- Saco otro libro de la mochila que tenía a su lado -"Siéntate y esperemos a Celestia para irnos a casa"- Saco otro libro de su mochila y empeso a leer de nuevo.

-"..¿Quién eres?, ya ni te reconozco"- .

-"Soy Adagio y si sabes lo que te conviene te sentaras a mi lado en silencio o prefieres volver a humillarte por comida"-.

Aria empezó a temblar, se abrasó a si misma recordando lo asustada que se sentía en ese momento y no tener magia para defenderse.

-"Agradece lo que tienes ahora Aria, porque si volvemos a la calle por tu culpa, la próxima vez no te defenderé, simplemente dejare que te violen"-.

¿Y Sonata?, Estaba al lado de adagio con su New 4ds con audífonos, a punto de terminar Mister fernández.

La lluvia no era intensa simplemente molesta. En Sugar Corner se encontraba la policía con varios testigos. El asistente del jefe de policías estaba en el caso.

-"Esto me parece más una broma de mal gusto que un asalto en si"- Dijo el asistente que ya era mayor, de color plomo y cabello plateado con bigote del mismo color. Revisaba los puntos donde en teoría debería estar las marcas de las balas -"Solo son balas de salva"-.

-"¿Cree que alguna de las dos pandillas fue?"- Dijo el policía Flaco.

-"No, este no es su estilo, ellos hubieran dejado un grafiti gigante con la marca de la pandilla"- Se sentó en una silla -"¿Ya saben dónde está Big Macintosh?, me gustaría escuchar su parte de lo sucedido"-.

-"Ya enviamos un patrullero a su casa y lo estamos buscando en los alrededores"-.

-"Avísenme cuando lo encuentre"-

-"Papa"- A la derecha del asistente, estaba parado Brawly Beats.

-"Lo siento Brawly"- Dio una sonrisa suave -"Voy a demorar un rato así que ve a casa primero"-.

-"No es eso papa, solo quería decirte que Mac.. Digo Big Macintosh es un héroe, nos salvó a todos"-.

-"Lose Brawly solo quiero saber que hizo con el criminal después de noquearlo"-

-"¿Entonces no sospechas de el?"-.

-"Tengo mis dudas pero tranquilo solo quiero que declare"-.

Mientras a las afueras de la cafetería se encontraba Sunset Shimmer con un paraguas y a sus lados estaban Twilight y Pinkie Pie con sus paraguas aparte.

-"Quien pensaría que Minimi volvería al crimen"-.

-"Pinki"- Dijo Sunset Shimmer -"Minimi es un personaje de una película"-.

-"Pobre Sunset"- Entre cerro los ojos y dio una risita -"Eso es lo que las grandes corporaciones quieren que creas para que sigas creyendo que creístes a ver creído que creyó que no te habías dado cuenta"-.

-"...Mejor cambiemos de tema"-.

-"Ese maleante tuvo suerte de no encontrarme ahí adentro"- Dijo Spike que saco la cabeza de la mochila de Twilight -"Lo hubiera asustado con un gran ladrido"- Ladro varias veces.

-"sssssh"- Twilight le cerro la boca -"Sabes que no puedes hablar si hay desconocidos alrededor"-.

-"Perdón"- Vio a su alrededor -"Aprosito donde esta Rarity"-.

-"Fue a dejar a Applejack en su casa"-.

-"¿Pero vendrá no?"-.

-"Creo que dijo que se sentía cansada por hoy"-

-"¿Qué?,¿Entonces solo van a estar ustedes tres?, que aburrido"- .

-"Spike puedes dejar de hablar"-.

-"Ok,ok"- Se bajó de la mochila. A unos metros había un hidrante, fue directo para marcarlo pero cuando se acercó algo le pareció extraño -"!Twilight!"-.

Twilight corrió hacia su mascota y se puso en cuclillas -"Spike ssssh"-

-"Pero Twilight ese hidrante es extraño"-.

-"¿De qué hablas Spike?, si es un simple hidran.."- No pudo terminar de hablar al ver como al hidrante le salieron patitas y empezó a correr.

-"!Ey tu hidrante no escaparás!"- Dijo Spike que salto sobre el hidrante mordiéndole la hidrante seguía corriendo aunque tenía a Spike encima.

-"!Spike!, Sunset un hidrante se está llevando a Spike" corrió para rescatar a su mascota.

Pinkie como Sunset voltearon y se quedaron viendo sin saber cómo reaccionar al igual que Twilight que se detuvo, no por el hidrante sino más bien por ver al hidrante llegar a un callejón y saltar a los brazos de Big Macintosh que parecía haber estado esperando ahí.

-"!Buenas tardes!"- Se escuchó un megáfono de uno de los patrulleros -"! Queremos pedir un servicio público, si alguien conoce al joven Big Macintosh de la secundaria Canterlot le pueden informar que venga para dar sus declaraciones sobre el asalto producido, gracias!"-.

Las tres jóvenes seguían mirando al granjero sin moverse. Big Mac tampoco se movía.

-"¿Mm?"- Spike vio al granjero, soltó el hidrante y cayó al suelo -"Ah hola Big Mac"- Se rasco la oreja -"¿Cómo le va a Winona?, espero que la estas cuidando muy bien o ya veras, na solo estoy bromeando. Winona siempre me cuenta que buen humano eres y que la cuidas muy bien..."- levantó una ceja -"¿Big Mac, pasa algo?"-.

Quizás por el momento o para no perder la costumbre, Big Mac corrió dentro del callejón sujetando el hidrante. Sunset Shimmer soltó su paraguas y corrió entrando al callejón.

-"!Big Macintosh!"- Grito Sunset. Entro más adentro del callejón que parecía un laberinto, aunque intento alcanzarlo al final lo perdió de vista.-"¿Pero qué le pasa?"-. Ya se iba a rendir pero escucho como se caían cajas y fue hacia esa dirección.-"!Big Mac deja de huir solo quieren hablar contigo!"-.

Paso unos diez minutos en el callejo, al final no pudo encontrarlo -"Este es el tercer chico que termino persiguiendo hoy día"- Salió del callejón cansada y mojada por la lluvia medianamente fuerte -"Genial, esto es puramente genial"- Había salido a una calle diferente, ahora lo más seguro es que tendrá que ir casa caminando.

Camino hasta llegar a la esquina y vio que cruzando la pista se encontraba su amiga Rainbow Dash. Levanto la mano para saludarla pero no lo hizo. Rainbow Dash estaba media extraña con las manos en su espalda y con los ojos entrecerrados viendo a todos lados.

La atleta estaba esperando algo que ella tampoco estaba segura de que iba ocurrir pero si no sucedía nada ella misma lo iba provocar. Por su lado apareció una señora con un carrito para bebes, la señora entro a una caseta telefónica y dejo a su bebe afuera en el se acercó al carrito sin hacer ruidos.

-("¿Que está haciendo?")- Pensó Sunset, pasaron los segundo y se le quedaron los ojos como platos al ver a su amiga empujando el carrito.

-"!Oh no!"- Grito Rainbow Dash -"! Un bebe está en peligro!"- Quería que todo el mundo la observará pero no había nadie en esa calle -"! Ahora quien podrá salvarlo!"- Miraba al lado contrario donde él bebe estaba y no se dio cuenta que..

-"!Rainbow Dash el bebe!"- .

-"¿Sunset Shimmer?"- Su amiga pelirroja le señalaba atrás suyo, dio la vuelta y vio como el carrito ya se estaba alejando -"Oh,oh"- Rainbow empezó a correr pero ya era demasiado tarde el carrito ya estaba en una bajada pronunciada.

Sunset también empezó a correr en la vereda de al lado -"!Rainbow Dash corre más rápido!"-.

-"! Eso es lo que estoy haciendo!"-

Las dos corrían en veredas diferentes los más rápido que podían pero la única que podría agarrar el carrito era Rainbow Dash pero él bebe se alejaba más y más. Sunset vio que faltaba poco para que llegue a la pista y que algún carro termine chocándo el carrito.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y se concentró, podría atrapar el carrito si lograba invocar sus alas -("! Por favor, salgan , salgan!")- Sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba y que algo salía de su espalda pero lo único que paso es que empezó a emanar vapor. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente mojado y como sus alas eran de fuego se evaporaban al contacto con la lluvia. -"!Rainbow Dash!"-.

-"! Ya lo sé!"-.

-"Ya no puedo"- Había llegado a su límite no podía correr más, bajando su velocidad -"Lo siento"-.

-"!No te rindas!"- Al frente de La pelirroja apararecio Big Mac corriendo con una manta larga que lograba cubrir a Sunset de la lluvia.

-"..."- Cerro los ojos y sonrió, le habían dado la oportunidad de volar -"Gracias Big Mac"- Esta vez pudo invocar sus alas de fuego y volar a gran velocidad al ras del suelo, paso a su amiga la atleta dejándola sorprendida -"Solo un poco más"- Sus alas desaparecieron empezando se nuevo a emanar vapor -"Solo un poco más"- Estaba a centímetros , estiro lo mas que pudo su brazo y logro sostener el carrito -"!Lo tengo!"- pero choco con un buzón de correo soltando de nuevo el carrito -"!Nooo!"-.

Sunset ya no podía hacer nada más. Rainbow y Big Mac dejaron de correr y los tres se quedaron viendo como el carrito de bebes estaba a unos metros de la pista.

De pronto delante del carrito apareció GirlSun lista para detenerlo pero el carrito iba a suficiente velocidad que empujo a la heroína hacia a la pista. Al final GirlSun logro detener el carrito en media pista. -"Fiuu, nunca pensé que un carrito de bebe diera tanta.."- A su derecha apareció un auto móvil en movimiento que freno y empezó a derrapar. GirlSun agarro al bebe y salto, puso su mano derecha en el capo del carro se impulsó hacia arriba dando barias vueltas en los aires y al final callo de pie -"Auch, me duele la muñeca"-.

Sunset Shimmer se acercó a unos metros de GirlSun -"Gracias"-.

-"..."- GirlSun se acercó a la pelirroja y le entrego al bebe que seguía durmiendo. Saco un aparatito de su bolsillo que le cambio la voz a uno más robótica -"De nada ciudadana eso es lo que hacen los héroes, espero que tu bebe no se haya lastimado"-.

-"¿Eh?, no te equivocas"- Puso una cara más alegre, le pareció gracioso lo que dijo -"no es mi bebe"-.

-"Ah, ok perdón por eso. Ahora me retiro"-.

-"!Espera!"-.

-"Si, ¿Pasa algo?"-.

-"Es que quería preguntarle sobre"-.

-"Sobre qué quieres convertirte en mi pequeña ayudante, lo siento ese puesto ya fue tomado"-.

-"No, no es eso quería preguntarte sobre tu mascara"-.

-"¿Que tiene mi mascara?"-.

-"El dibujo de tu mascara, ¿Porque tiene esa forma en específico?"-.

-"Por qué es bonito y representa muy bien mi consigna de llevar luz a todo el que lo necesite y porque yo soy"- Separo las piernas y se apuntó a ella misma con el pulgar -"!GirlSun!"-.

-"..Ya veo"- Cerro los ojos y suspiro estaba más tranquila -"Así que al final me preocupe por nada"-.

-"!Sunset!"- Grito Rainbow Dash corrigendo junto a Big Mac.

-"Bien, si eso es todo me voy, GirlSun fuera"- La heroína apago su aparatito que le cambiaba la voz y se fue corriendo directo a una tienda de dos pisos. Utilizando Parkour subió con facilidad desapareciendo de la vista de la pelirroja.

Rainbow por fin llego donde estaba Sunset Shimmer que estaba de espaldas -"Gracias a dios que apareció GirlSun. Aunque tengo que decir que estuvistes espectacular cuando volabas"-.

-"..."- Sunset no le respondió ni siquiera voltio a ver a Rainbow.

-"¿Paso algo?"-.

-"No, más bien"- Voltio enojada y vio a su amiga -"!Qué demonios pasa contigo!"-.

-"..."- Miro al piso estaba apenada -"Lo que paso fue que como me quitaron mi portada del periódico.."-.

-"Decidistes hacerte la héroe salvando a alguien pero te salió el tiro por la culata y casi matas a un pobre inocente"-.

-"Suena mal si lo dices de esa manera"-.

Sunset realmente estaba enojada con su amiga, odiaba que por sus impulsos o por su ego siempre algo terminaba mal.

-"Esta bien, realmente lo siento no quise que las cosas se salieran de control"-.

-"No te disculpes conmigo"- Se acercó a su amiga y le entrego al bebe -"Discúlpate con la madre y con la persona que realmente arriesgo su vida para salvar al bebe"-. Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar.

-"Sunset yo.."-.

-"! Ahora no estoy de humor para escucharte Rainbow Dash!"-.

Big Mac miro toda la situación en silencio, no quiso interrumpir a la dos amigas. Se acercó a Rainbow que estaba triste y le agarro al hombro -"Rainbow Dash"- Dijo el granjero.

La atleta levantó la mirada y le salió risita al ver la cara del granjero -"¿Qué quieres, vienes a consolarme o a gritarme por lo que he hecho?"-.

-"Estas parada en media pista Rainbow Dash"-.

-"No pensé que ya tenías novia Big Mac"- Detrás del granjero alguien le toco el hombro -"O que ya tenías un hijo"- Se rió.

El granjero voltio y vio asustado de que se trataba del asistente del jefe de policías.

-"Dime"- Le Sonrió al granjero y se apuntó así mismo con el pulgar -"Tienes tiempo para hablar con este anciano y no pienso aceptar un no como respuesta"-.

* * *

Pensamientos del autor : al final me demore 2 semanas, supongo que me estoy tardando en terminar este dia de Big mac que es jueves y todabia me falta un poco mas :3


	13. Cap 13 Por Mac don

Capítulo 13 : Por Mac don.

En el presente.

Luna estaba en la ciudad comprando en la panadería, miro por la ventana y vio que estaba lloviendo -("¿Cómo es que ella lo supo?")- Antes de irse de la escuela su hermana le había entregado un paraguas. Celestia de alguna forma sentía cuando iba a llover.

Salió de la panadería, abrió su paraguas y se fue caminando, casi no había nadie en la vereda. De pronto a su derecha en un callejón alguien había caído del segundo piso a unos botes de basura. Luna preocupada entro al callejón para auxiliar al que se había caído.-"¿Estas bien?"-.

-"Si, estoy bien"- Se quitó los botes de basura de encima y se levantó -"Gracias por.."-. La que se había caído era GirlSun y se quedó muda al ver quien vino a ayudarla.

Luna también se quedó quieta, no sabía cómo reaccionar al verla, sabia quién era la que estaba detrás de esa mascara con el dibujo de un sol. Tiro su bolsa de pan sin darse cuenta y se tapó la boca con su mano derecha -"¿En verdad... En verdad eres tu?"- Sus ojos mostraban tristeza al ver a su antigua estudiante. Estiro su brazo izquierdo como si quisiera tocarla y empezó a dar lentos pasos para acercarse.

GirlSun temblaba al verla. Por cada paso que daba luna, GirlSun retrocedía. La máscara no dejaba verlo, pero tenía miedo, miedo de ver a Luna de nuevo.

-"¿Eres tu verdad?... SunSh.."-.

-"! No lo digas!"- Sunshine grito, grito lo más fuerte que pudo asustando a Luna que paro su andar.

Luna bajo sus manos uniéndolas y miro al suelo, cerró los ojos y sintió como las lágrimas salían.

GirlSun se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado -"Lo-lo siento no quise hacerte llorar, yo solo.. Yo solo"- Apretó sus puños sin saber que decir -"! Lo siento!"- GirlSun Se dio la vuelta y corrió para dentro del callejón.

Luna cayó al piso de rodillas y se abrasó a si misma -("No Sunshine")- Apretó sus dientes y empezó a sentir una punzada en el pecho que le dolía -("Yo soy la que debo disculparme")-.

Pasaron las horas y ya era de noche en la casa de la familia Apple donde estaban cenando. Hoy día tocaba pollo frito.

Big Mac estaba en la mesa comiendo con una cara de estresado, no podía comer bien al sentir el enojo de su hermana Applejack que estaba comiendo al lado.

-"Big Mac"- Dijo Applejack sin ver a su hermano.

-"..¿Eeyup?"-.

-"Dime, ¿Paso algo en la fiesta de Rose?"-.

El granjero se atraganto con la comida, tuvo que robarse el vaso de su hermana Applebloom que estaba a su lado y que también estaba estresada con la situación. Big Mac se acomodó la voz y un poco nervioso dijo -"..Noop"-

-"Estas seguro, porque desde ese día has estado actuando extraño"-.

-"Es solo tu imaginación"-.

Applejack se levantó de su silla y miro enojada a su hermano -"A ver por donde comienzo, primero le tirastes condones a Rarity, segundo prefirió simplemente olvidarlo, tercero metiestes alcohol a la fiesta de Rose"-.

-"Pero yo.."-

-"Cuarto humillantes de nuevo a Rarity, quinto te han llevado como una docenas de veces a la dirección"-.

-"Solo fueron tres veces"-.

Applejack golpeo la mesa y se puso cerca a su hermana para mirarlo de ojo a ojo -"Y sexto parece que no te importara a atrapar al bromista"-

-"La subdirectora Luna dijo que ya no importa"-.

Applakjack seguía tirándole una mirada inquisitiva a su hermano -"Conoces al bromista verdad, ¿Verdad?"-.

Big Mac entre cerro los ojos y miro a la derecha -"..Noop"-.

-"Estas mintiendo"-.

-"..Noop"-.

Applejack tiro un suspiro y se sentó de nuevo, puso sus codos en la mesa y se empezó a alborotar el cabello -"No puedo creerlo. Big Mac estas metido en un lío bien gordo y sigues ocultando al culpable"-

-"! Si Big Mac qué diablos te pasa!" - frente de Applejack sentado en la mesa estaba un joven de la edad de Big Mac.

Applejack entre cerro los ojos mirando al joven -"...¿Que hace el traficante de lechugas aquí?"-.

La abuela Smith apareció con el puré de patatas -"Él me está vendiendo lechugas a bajo costo para la cocina de la escuela"-.

-"¿Y porque está aquí?"-.

-"Porque lo invite a cenar"- Le apretó los cachetes al traficante de lechugas -"Miro lo flaco que esta parece un cadáver"-.

-"Abuela no creo que sea buen momento para invitados, ahora estamos teniendo una reunión familiar"- De nuevo Applejck se acercó a su hermano, ojo a ojo -"Ahora dime a quien estas encubriendo"-.

-"Vamos Applejack, no creo que sea buen momento para recriminarle a tu hermano por encubrir a su amigo"- Dijo el asistente de policías que estaba comiendo también al lado del traficante de lechugas -"Me podría dar otro plato señora Smith esta delicioso"-.

Applejack nerviosa miro al asistente -"Lo siento Señor Beats olvide que estaba aquí"-.

Se rió -"No te preocupes Applejack, en la comisaria me dicen los mismo"-.

-"¿Y a qué se debe su visita ?"- .

-"Hubo un intento de asalto en Sugarcube Córner y tu hermano está involucrado"-.

Applejack miro a su hermano con unos ojos rojos brillantes y una aura negra apareció. Big Mac miro aterrorizado, era su fin.

El señor Beats se rió de nuevo -"No pienses mal de tu hermano Applejack, tu hermano detuvo al criminal, ahora es un héroe"- Cerro los ojos y sonrió.

-"¿En serio?"- Se calmó.

-"Sip, solo vine para que de sus declaraciones"- Termino el segundo plato -"Uff estoy lleno"- Se levantó y estiro los brazos -"Dime Big Mac quien es tu amigo el bromista"-.

-"..."- Big Mac se rasco la cabeza y miro al suelo.

Señor Beasts Bajo los brazos -"Supongo que debe ser un amigo muy importante para ti"-.

-"¿mm?, no no es eso, es solo que.. Mm"-.

-"Si es amigo tuyo Big Mac, debe ser una buena persona. Solo dile que no se meta en más líos , Ok"-.

-"Eeeyup"-.

-"Así me gusta"- Empezó a caminar -"Bueno ya es hora de irme, gracias por la comida"-.

-"Espere"- Applejack se levantó y se acercó al señor Beats -"No le iba tomar las declaraciones a Big Mac"-

-"Ah, si.!Big Mac escribe en una hoja lo que paso y se lo entregas a Brawly en el colegio"-.

-"Eeyup"-

-"Bien"- Se acomodó el sombrero de policía y abrió la puerta de entrada -"Adiós a todos"- Cerro la puerta.

Applejack estaba estresada -"Acaso todos los adultos son unos despreocupados"- Se fue caminando a su cuarto para dormir ya estaba cansada.

Termino la hora de cenar. Big Mac subía las escaleras y se empezó a sacar conejos preparándose para darle una lección a ese peluche, nunca pensó que se volvería una persona tan violenta con alguien pero ese peluche ya lo había sacado de sus casillas. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se quedó parado.

En el piso del cuarto de Big Mac, se encontraba Vinyl scratch arrodillada y Sam revisando un plano de una construcción.

-"Ah, hijo podrías serrar la puerta por favor"-.

Big Mac obedeció, entro y cerró la puerta.

-"Bien dónde íbamos"- Sam uso su bracito para apuntar un punto del plano -"Me gustaría que pusieras un parlante en este punto y lo conectarse con los demás"-.

La Dj dio un afirmativo e hizo el alemán de dinero.

-"Claro"- De su pancita saco una carta y una tapa de Cd -"Compra el parlante y aquí está tu paga un disco con mezclas hechas por el mismísimo Hardwell y firmada por el mismo"-.

La Dj tomo el dinero y el Cd, se levantó, se despidió de Sam y de Big Mac, se fue a la ventana donde había unas escalera y se fue.

-"Quien lo diría"- Sam envolvió el plano de construcción -"Hoy fue un día muy provechoso"-.

-"...¿Te degastes ver?"-.

-"Baje la guardia cuando estaba en los ductos de ventilación, no pensé que me iba a encontrar con alguien Ahí"-.

-"¿Y qué dijo cuando te vio?"-.

-"¿Alguna vez escuchastes su voz?"-.

-"Noop"-.

-"Entonces que me preguntas, todo este tiempo que hemos estado revisando los planos solo se comunicaba moviendo las manos"-.

-"¿Los planos del colegio?"-.

-"Sip, al parecer ella y un grupo de estudiantes tienen planeado algo grande"- Se fue debajo de la cama -"Buenas noches"-.

-"Buenas noches"-. Big Mac quería preguntarle unas cosas más pero ya tenía sueño así que se fue dormir.

* * *

Pasaron dos horas siendo ya las nueve de la noche y Trixie estaba en su cuarto sentada al frente de su mesita de estudios donde había una laptop prendida. Su cuarto era de color celeste oscuro.

Trixie estaba dibujando en una hoja con una sonrisa maliciosa de cómo se vengaría de Big Mac, realmente se sentía humillada con lo sucedido. Su laptop mostraba la página de Mystable donde muchos se burlaban de ella.

: Así que la magita con el granjero :v :

: Pobre Trixie no sabe que Big Mac ya tienen a GirlSun :3 :

: Mac don debe estar desesperado si tuvo que besar a Trixie :D :

: Si pobre Mac don, Hasta preferiría besar a la cocinera del colegio en vez que a Trixie :

: Yo preferiría besar una podadora al menos seria más cariñosa XD :

: Preferiría besar el traserito de un zorrillo :

: Ya chicos son unos asquerosos :3 :

-" Todo es tu culpa granjerito de pacotilla "- Apretó el lápiz con el que dibujaba al ver esos comentarios solo alimentaba su parte vengativa -" No sabes lo que te espera mañana"- Termino de dibujar y levantó la hojas, sonrió -"Si, si esto es perfecto"- Pero se le fue la sonrisa e hizo bolita la hoja -"A quien quiero engañar este plan parece haberlo hecho un niño"-.

Trixie tiro la cabeza en la mesa -"Vamos Trixie ya tienes quince años debes tener una venganza mejor que esa"- Se levantó y cruzó los brazos -"Vamos cerebro"- Cerro los ojos -"Piensa"- Frunció el ceño, realmente estaba concentrada, pasaron unos segundo y algo sonó, era su estómago que pedía comida.

-"No puedo pensar con el estómago vacío"- Abrió su mochila -"Estoy segura de que todavía quedaba algo"- Pero ya no quedaban galletitas.

Trixie voltio su mochila haciendo caer todos sus cuadernos en su cama realmente quería una galletitas pero en vez de eso se encontró con algo raro -"Que extraño"- Agarro el pequeño objeto -"No recuerdo a ver tenido este USB" a su laptop, y activo el USB donde solo había un archivo en Mp3.

Era la canción de Big Mac. Sam Estuvo barias horas modificando la canción que era originalmente de un cassette, no sólo tuvo que convertirlo sino editarlo para que sonara más adulto y quitar el ruido de fondo que algunas veces era molesto pero lo único que no quito eran los errores que cometía Big Mac en cantar ese nerviosismo en su voz , esa guitarra que también temblaba, realmente era una canción de un amor inocente , de un niño que se enamoró por primera vez.

Para Trixie esto era extraño, era la primera vez que alguien le mostraba este tipo cariño. Por su forma de ser, ningún chico se atrevía a estar con ella, realmente alguien debería estar loco para estar con alguien tan déspota y que solo piensa en sí misma y que todos deberían alabarla y adorarla.

A Trixie no le importaba esas cosas del corazón pero ahora ella realmente quería saber sobre el amor entre un chico y una chica. No se había percatado pero ya había repetido como cinco veces la canción que duraba cuatro minutos.

-"Realmente"- Se puso en posición fetal en su silla abrasando sus rodillas -"¿El siente estos por mí?"-.

* * *

Al día siguiente En la secundaria Canterlot Big Mac había llegado con sus hermanas, normalmente llegaban juntos pero los últimos días llegaban separados por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"Nos vemos Applejack, Big Mac"- Se despedía Apple bloom para encontrarse con sus amiga.

Los dos hermanos siguieron su camino por otro pasadizo hacia el casillero de Big Mac.

-"Big Mac"-.

-"Eeyup"-.

-"En serio no piensas decirme quien es tu amigo"-.

-"Noop"-.

-"Big Mac deberías tener cuidado de juntarte con problemáticos, sabes muy bien que si te metes en líos ya no podrás entrar a la universidad pública"-.

-"Me estas escuchando"-.

-"..Lose Applejack tendré más cuidado"-.

Applejack se mostró más alegre y golpeo el hombro de Big Mac -"Aunque me alegra un poco que hayas conseguido ese amigo, normalmente te quedabas ayudando a la Abuela Smith o en la casa estudiando y no digo que eso era malo, solo que ahora te has vuelto más sociable"-.

Su hermana tenía razón, el casi no socializaba, siempre había alguien que necesitaban su ayuda o la abuela Smith lo necesitaba en la cocina y aun así cuando no había nada que hacer solo se quedaba en su casa a estudiar, iba a los cumpleaños pero máximo se quedaba una hora, se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un ermitaño.

-"..Eeyup"- Sonrió amenamente, recordando ese dolor de cabeza en forma de un panda de peluche.

-"Mac Don"- Dijo Flash seriamente que estaba parado al frente de los dos hermanos bloqueando el camino.

Flash se empezó acerca a paso lento hacia los hermanos y no solo Flash. Barios chicos se empezaron acercar por todas direcciones, rodeando a los dos hermanos contra los casilleros.

Applejack fruncido el ceño y se puso al frente de Big Mac para defenderlo -"¿Que es lo que quieren?"-.

-"Mac don"- Flash fue el que se acercó más mirando directamente al granjero. Bajo la cabeza -"!Lo siento mucho!"-.

Los otros chicos de la banda de flash también bajaron la cabeza como muestra de arrepentimiento. Big Mac y Applejack se sorprendieron.

-"La verdad Mac don estuvimos utilizándote todo este tiempo, sabíamos que alguien que había ganado el respeto de todos los hombres, la tendría fácil para convencer a esos dos para que nos dieran más"- Pusó un puño y lo apreto en su pecho -"Pero ahora, después de que salvaras a toda esa gente en Sugar Córner, realmente te mereces el título del héroe de Canterlot y también ser el líder no sólo del grupo de los rokeros sino de todos"-.

-"...¿Eh?"- Big Mac entre cerro los ojos, ya estaba presintiendo que algo malo iba a suceder.

Flash Sentry se medió arrodillo en frente de Big Mac y su hermana -"Flash Sentry, estoy bajos sus órdenes gran Mac don"-.

Micro chips se puso al frente y tambien se medió arrodilló -"Micro chips, desde ahora los techie hará lo que usted diga, Mac don"-.

Captain planet se puso al frente y también se medió arrodillo -"Captain planet, el grupo de los Hippies estará con..

-"EH, Captain Planet"- Dijo SandalWood que estaba detrás con la multitud -"No somos Hippies, somos los Eco-Kid"-.

-"¿Que desde cuándo?"-. Miro SandalWood sin levantarse.

-"Desde siempre, acaso no recuerdas que lo pusimos a votación"-.

-"..¿Así que ya no somos los Hippies?"-.

-"No"-.

-"Bueno"- Miro Big Mac -"Lo que dijo mi hermano, desde ahora seguiremos tu espíritu"-.

Nolan North se puso al frente y se medió arrodillo -"Nolan North, El grupo de drama acepta con gran alegría tu liderazgo Mac don"-.

Curly Winds se puso al frente y se medió arrodillo -"Curly Winds, Nosotros el grupo de atletas esperamos ser de utilidad para el gran Macdon, Héroe de Canterlot"-.

Los cincos lideres estaban arrodillados enfrente de Big Mac.

-"! Todos!"- Grito Ringo poniendo su puño en el pecho -"! Mostrad respeto ante nuestro nuevo líder!"- Todos los chicos que estaban ahí se arrodillaron, tenían un nuevo líder a quien tenían que seguir y su nombre era.

-"! Por Mac don!"- Grito Flash.

-"! Por Mac don!"- Gritaron todos.

En la esquina escondida se encontraba escondida Twilight -"¿Pero qué les pasa halos chicos de esta escuela?"- Lo peor de todo es que su casillero estaba en medio de esa locura, quería llorar -"Porque tenían que hacer eso enfrente de mi casillero"- .

De pronto detrás de Twilight apareció alguien que la asusto. Ese alguien camino a paso lento directo a donde se encontraba Big Mac.

-"Subdirectora Luna"- Dijo Applejack asustada, no solo ella todos los chicos se asustaron pero no se movieron. Applejack miro a su hermano y se dio cuenta que se iba meter de nuevo en problemas -"Subdirectora Luna no es lo que piensa, Big Mac no tiene nada.."-

-"!Achuuu!"- Luna estaba resfriada, tenía una cara demacrada como si hubiera lagrimeado toda la noche -"No lleguen tarde a sus clases"- Se limpió y se fue.

Big Mac dio el suspiro más fuerte de su vida pensó que de nuevo iba a ir a Direc..

-"!Big Macintosh y Applejack!"- Desde los parlantes del colegio se escuchó a la directora Celestia -"! Por favor pasen por dirección en su descanso!"-.

-("¿Porque tengo esta suerte?")- Pensó Big Mac ya estresado con todo esto.

* * *

Toco el timbre para comenzar las clases. Una hora después en la entrada del colegio, aparece Trixie. Caminando lentamente y con sueño llego a su casillero, golpeándolo con la cabeza -"Estoy muerta"- Tenia una mueca de irritación, no pudo dormir por la culpa de esa canción, odiaba sentirse tan confundida todavía quería venganza pero cada vez que se imaginaba algo esa estúpida canción se le atravesaba en su mente.

Abrió su casillero y su malhumor aumento al encontrar dentro una Canastita llena con esas galletitas que tanto le gustaba y con una nota "Se mi hechicera de mi corazón: Big Macintosh". Agarro la carta y la hizo añicos -"Debe ser más tonto de lo que parece"- Se comió una de las galletitas -"Si cree que con esto lograra algo conmigo"-

Abrió su mochila y vio su celular se le quedo viendo unos segundo dudando si debía hacerlo, entro a donde guardaba su música y ahí estaba esa canción que solo con verla la confundía más, quería oírla tanto como la quería borrar -"... A Trixie no le gustan los desesperados, ni este tipo de cosas"- Borro la canción y Sintió por fin tranquilidad en su mente -"Solo tengo que botar ese USB a la basura y podre olvidarme de todo esto"-.

De pronto lo escucho, escucho esa canción que la mantenía intranquila. Asustada se apoyó en su casillero, miro a su alrededor sin saber de dónde provenía la canción.-"! Basta!"- La canción aumentaba de volumen, se tapó los oídos pero no era suficiente para acallar esa nerviosa melodía -"! Dije que basta no lograras que sienta algo por ti!"-.

Trixie empezó a correr, pero era inútil la canción estaba por todos adonde ella iba la canción la seguía -"! Silencio, Trixie te lo ordena!"- Se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos. Esto la estaba enloqueciendo, no quería que esa canción llegara a su mente, no quería sentir algo por ese granjero -"! Ya basta!"- Al final por correr con los ojos cerrados chocos con los casilleros, quedando inconsciente en el piso.

La canción dejo de sonar y encima de los casilleros donde choco Trixie apareció Sam -"No importa cuánto pase, la forma más rápida de llegar al corazón de una chica es por la música. Fase dos completada"-.

* * *

Big Macintosh estaba en la Clase del profesor Cranky Doodle, todo iba tranquilo hasta que escucharon un grito y seguidamente un choque. Todas los de la clase empezaron a mirar el lugar posible donde venía el ruido. Alguien empezó a tocar la puerta, Cranky abrió.

-"Profesor"- Era el conserje. Se acercó al profesor y le dijo algo en secreto.

-"Vuelvo en un minuto, no hagan ruido"- Cranky cerró la puerta y se fue con el conserje.

Big Mac estaba en la última fila, ya no le gustaba ir al frente sentía como si todos los de la clase lo miraran. A su lado estaba Thunderbass que dio un bostezo y empezó a dibujar en su cuaderno.

-"..Thunder"- Dijo Big Mac.

-"Thunder"-. Dijo Thunderbass

-"Thunder"-.

-"ThunderCat Ooooh"- se rió -"Lo siento Mac don, ¿Querías algo?"-.

-"¿Qué es eso de que soy líder?"-.

-"Que ahora tienes a un promedio de cuarenta chicos que prometieron seguirte y cumplir todas tus órdenes"-.

-"¿Porque?"-.

-"Porque ahora eres nuestro líder"-.

-"¿Pero por qué yo?"-.

-"Porque eres perfecto para ese puesto, además siempre quisimos unir a los grupos en uno, pero siempre había el problema de quien tomaría el puesto del líder.

-"Pero Thunderbass yo no tengo ni idea de cómo ser líder"-.

-"Tranquilo los harás bien, aunque todavía hay un problema"- Puso sus manos en su nuca -"Las chicas"-.

-"¿Las chicas?"-.

-"Si, la líder de los Fashionistas dijo que ni muerta te aceptaría como líder y la mayoría de chicas de los otros grupos están de acuerdo con ella. De alguna forma tendrás que ganártelas"-.

-"Pero yo no quiero ser líder"-.

-"Eso es lo que diría un verdadero líder"-.

-"No en serio no quiero ser líder"-.

-"Solo acéptalo Mac don , no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero varios de los chicos que se arrodillaron ante ti en el pasillo, estaban cuando ocurrió el asalto en Sugar Corner"-.

Se sorprendido al escuchar eso, sabía que había varios de sus compañeros ahí pero no tuvo tiempo de mirar sus caras.

-"Siempre te he respetado Big Macintosh"- Se puso serio -"Antes de que Twilight apareciera todos solo andamos en nuestros grupos, en esos tiempos nunca se me hubiera pasado por mi cabezas que sería amigo de Microchips o de Nolan North, pero tu aunque no hablabas mucho eras amigo de todos, no te importaba si era de un grupo de otro siempre que alguien te pedía ayuda hasta en algo muy insignificante tú estabas ahí para ayudar"-.

-("¿Éramos tan desunido antes que Twilight apareciera?")- Recordaba esos tiempos, siempre se saludaba con todos, ayudaba a todo el que se lo pedía, ¿Acaso era el único que hacia eso?.

Thunderbass le salió una risita -"Quien hubiera pensado que el lobo solitario iba a ser nuestro líder"-.

* * *

Trixie tenía los ojos cerrados, lentamente los empezó abrir -"¿Dónde estoy?"- Miro a su alrededor. Era un restaurante elegante y Trixie estaba sentada en la mesa al frente de un estrado bien iluminado.

-"¿Porque estoy vestida así?"- La hechicera tenía puesto un vestido de gala color azul oscuro con cola.

De pronto escucho varios aplausos, miro a su alrededor y en las mesas que una vez estaban vacías, ahora estaban varios de sus compañeros de clase. Y de nuevo se escuchó esa canción que aunque no lo quisiera admitir le atraía. Big Macintosh estaba en el estrado con un terno y una guitarra, mientras tocaba y cantaba miraba con una mirada tranquila a Trixie.

La hechicera se sacudió la cabeza y Sintió un sonrojo -"Tengo que irme de acá"- Se levantó de su silla, pero le bloqueo el camino Applejack.

-"Adonde crees que vas dulzura"- Sonriente voltio a Trixie para que viera hacia el estrado de nuevo -"No vez que mi hermano te está cantando una canción" - Cargo a Trixie como una princesa.

-"Espera, espera que estas haciendo"- Trixie cargada término encima del escenario. Applejack la hiso sentar en una silla al lado de Big Mac que seguía cantando. Trixie estaba toda roja de estar tan cerca del granjero, mientras sus compañeros aplaudían y celebraban de que ellos estén ahí tan cerca.-("!Qué demonios está pasando aquí!")-.

Big Mac termino de cantar. Apareció Snips en el estrado con un traje de pingüino y dijo -"! Ahora presentando como invitado especial al salido del closet más conocido de todos ricky martin!"-

-("!Queeeee!")- Trixie estaba con la boca abierta cuando entro Ricky Martín y todos empezaron a aplaudir.

Apareció una silla mágicamente en medio de Trixie y Big Mac y ahí se sentó Ricky Martín -"Hola todos, hoy vengo especialmente para ayudar a mi amigo Big Macintosh para que por fin logre conquistar !A la gran y poderosa Trixie!"-. Todos Aplaudieron excepto Trixie.

Detrás del estrado había una cortina que se abrió, apareciendo una gran banda de músicos. Ricky Martín se desabotono la camisa y empezó a cantar.

-"Bien primero unas canciones románticas de Ricky Martín y de nuevo repetiré la canción del herbívoro"- Dijo Sam.

Sam como Trixie estaban en la enfermería. Trixie estaba en la cama durmiendo con unos audífonos puestos, tenia cara de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Los audífonos estaban conectados a una laptop que era manejado por el peluche -"Sería bueno que ponga el nombre de Big Macintosh como fondo así se acordara de su nombre. Fase tres comenzando"- Miro la hora, solo tendría máximo dos horas -"Nada como un buen lavado de cerebro para enamorar a una chica"-.

* * *

Pensamientos del autor : Antes que nada agradesco a todos los que estan siguiendome y me dan su comentarios :D , Ahora una pregunta para todos. Alguien vio Batman vs Superman? , para mi sin animos de ofender estubo algo aburrido y sin sentido, es que no entiendo por que en la pelicula acusas a Superman de haber asesinato gente en africa, si esa gente murio a punta de balasos - -"


	14. Cap 14 Infiltrándose

Capítulo 14 : Infiltrándose.

En la dirección de la secundaria Canterlot, Celestia estaba sentada en su silla, aunque se mostraba intranquila, su mente no dejaba de estar angustiada por su hermana -" ¿Qué fue lo que paso? "- Tenia un lapicero en la mano que cada vez lo estrujaba más -" ¿Qué fue lo que te afecto tanto? "- Se mordió el labio.

Flash back. Ayer jueves.

Eran las once de la noche en la casa de lar hermanas. Celestia estaba en su cama, dormía tranquilamente hasta que empezó a escuchar unos quejidos que poco a poco se volvió un lloriqueo. Se levantó de su cama y salió al pasadizo donde se encontró con Sunset Shimmer y Adagio que estaban en frente del cuarto de Luna.

-"Celestia"- Dijo Sunset que estaba temblando. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Luna llorar, Los gritos de luna en medio del llanto provocaban miedo en la pelirroja.

Adagio se mostraba un poco preocupada pero no tanto como estaba Sunset. Celestia se les acerco y empezó a abrir la puerta -"Vallan a dormir por favor"-.

Cuando abrió la puerta un olor a licor se sintió, los gritos empezaron a sonar más fuertes. Adagio como Sunset cruzaron sus abrazos asustadas.

Celestia preocupada se acercó a su hermana -"!Luna!"- Luna estaba en su cama cubierta por sus sabanas. Celestia quiso abrasarla pero..

-"! No me toques! "- Grito Luna, deteniendo a su hermana a centímetros de ella -"Solo te haré daño si me tocas"- Se puso en posición fetal abrazándose a si misma los más fuerte que podía -"Soy un monstruo, siempre lo he sido"-.

-"Luna no digas eso tú no eres un mon.."-

-"!Lo soy hermana, soy una maldita monstruo que lo única que hace es lastimar a todos!. Estas manos... Estas manos. !Solo han provocado dolor a las personas que amo!"- Su voz se agudizaba -"¿Porque hermana, porque?"-.

-"Luna"- Las lágrimas de Celestia empezaron a fluir por sus mejillas, era muy doloroso para ella ver a su hermana en ese estado. Se acercó a Luna y la envolvió en un abrazo, lo único que las separaba eran las sabanas que cubrían a Luna.

-"! No me toques!"- Luna intentaba liberarse -"! Suéltame!"- Empezaron a forcejear en la cama -"! Suéltame maldita sea!"-.

Sunset y Adagio miraban con los ojos dilatados lo que sucedía, no podían creer en lo que se había convertido Luna.

-"! E dicho que me sueltes!"- En su último grito logro liberarse y le tiro una patada en la cara de su hermana.

Celestial cayó al piso, adolorida se sobo la cara y sintió que su nariz sangraba.

Luna estaba agitaba pero al ver la sangre de su hermana se escondió en su mantas de nuevo -"! Vete de mi cuarto, no quiero ver a nadie ahora!"-.

Fin Flashback

-"¿Directora Celestia?"- Dijo Applejack que había llegado con su hermano -"¿Esta bien?"-.

La directora despertó y miro a los dos hermanos que la miraban con preocupación -"No se preocupen estoy bien, solo no pude conciliar el sueño anoche. Por favor tomen asiento"-.

Los hermanos se sentaron en sillas diferentes, al frente de la directora.

-"Les quería pedir un favor, ¿Cuándo piensan viajar a la granja de sus familiares?"-.

-"Mañana temprano pensábamos irnos. Directora quería preguntarle una cosa"-.

-"Si, puedes preguntar Applejack"-.

-"¿Van a cerrar la escuela las próximas dos semanas para fumigar?"-.

-"Si, ¿No lo sabias?"-.

-"Si lo sabía pero es extraño, este es el últimos mes de clases , no sería mejor que fumiguen después de los exámenes finales y del baile de fin de año"-

-"Lose Applejack a mí tampoco me parece pero son órdenes del ministerio de salud todos los colegios del estado serán fumigados la próxima semana. ¿Tiene alguna duda más?"-.

-"No directora"-.

-"Bien regresando al tema"- Unió las manos como si estuviera rezando y sonriendo -"¿Podrían llevarse con ustedes a las sirenas de vacaciones por favor?"-.

! No, absolutamente no! Pensaban los hermanos nerviosos. Applejack tenía que encontrar una excusa -"Lo-lo siento directora"- Decía Con una sonrisa fingida -"Pero no creo que les guste, estamos yendo más para ayudar en la cosecha, además no creo que a mis familiares les guste que lleve extraños"-.

Big Mac movía su cara de arriba a abajo rápidamente, estaba de acuerdo con su hermana

-"Applejack"- Bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos -"Por favor, no me veas como la directora ordenante , sino como una amiga que necesita tu ayuda"-

Los hermanos cambiaron su nerviosismo por preocupación al ver a su directora rogando para que la ayuden -"¿Paso algo?"- Pregunto Applejack.

Levantó la mirada mostrándose triste -"...Lo que les voy a decir no tiene que salir de esta habitación de acuerdo. Mi hermana, ayer... Tuvo un ataque de pánico muy cebero y ahora por lo que sucedió, las sirenas están un poco asustadas. Por eso creo que un poco de aire fresco les sentaría bien"-

-"¿La subdirectora tiene ataques de pánico?"-.

-"Lo siento Applejack no puedo decirles nada más"- .

Los dos hermanos se miraron -"-Suspiro- Por mil graneros, de cuerdo las llevaremos con nosotros"-.

-"Gracias Applejack"- Estaba más tranquila, ahora que Luna no se encontraba bien, sería peligroso que las sirenas estuvieran cerca, Luna las podría lastimar en el peor de los casos -"¿Podrías darme el número de tus familiares?, me gustaría hablar con ellos"-.

-"Si, está en mi celular dentro de mi mochila"- Se levantó -"Lo traeré enseguida" fue de la dirección dejando a su hermano solo con la directora.

De pronto sonó el celular de la directora, le había llegado un mensaje -"...Ya llegó"- Se levantó -"Big Macintosh espera aquí, vuelvo en un minuto"- Celestia también se fue.

Big Mac se quedó ahí solo sentando empezó a ver la mesa y vio entre todo los papeles un panfleto. Lo cogió -("Planeamiento familiar")- Era un panfleto sobre los pasos que tienen que dar para formar una familia estable, en la portada del panfleto había un bebe recién nacido -("Habrá una exposición el próximo año")-.

-"¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"-.

Esa voz, esa voz que aprendió a temer y a respetar. Big Mac giro mostrándose tranquilo -"..."-.

-"¿Contesta?"- Dijo Luna con fiebre -"¿Que haz echo aho ..."- De pronto Luna se tapó la boca, tenía ganas de vomitar.

Afuera de la dirección en el pasillo, estaba Twilight preocupada por su amiga. Sunset Shimmer desde que llego a la escuela se mostraba muy estresada y volada por algo que no quería contar a sus amigas. Twilight estaba yendo a dirección para hablar con la directora para descubrir que le pasaba a su amiga. Pero antes que pudiera entrar escucho que alguien vomitaba dentro de la dirección. Con cautela, se acercó a la puerta para mirar a escondidas -("¿Big Mac?")-. Vio como Big Mac estaba medio arrodillado sobándole la espalda a Luna que estaba vomitando en el tacho de basura y se percató también que en la otra mano de Big Mac tenía un panfleto con el dibujo de un bebe.

-"La directora Celestia me contó sobre lo que te está pasando"- Dijo Big Mac.

Luna no dijo nada, solo se levantó al igual que el granjero.

-"...No creo que sea bueno que vengas al colegio en tu estado"-.

Luna dándole la espalda a Big Mac se limpiaba la boca y con la otra mano se sobaba la barriga -" Alumno Big Macintosh, no mal intérprete el favor que le hice, nunca te di este tipo de confianza conmigo, nunca fue tu problema, solo mío, así que te pido que no te metas en mis asuntos personales.

En la mente de Twilight algo empezó a sumar, Los vómitos, el panfleto, en tu estado, el favor que te hice, nunca fue tu problema, el rostro de preocupación de Big Mac. Su mundo se volvió Blanco y negro, sus anteojos se quebraron cuando encontró el resultado de las suma. ¡Lotería un bebe y los padres son!. Puso una cara de póker, dio unos pasos para atrás y se fue caminando.

-"Twilight"- Dijo Applejack al ver a su amiga dirigiéndose a ella -"Me podrías separar una rebanada de Pay de manzana de la caféte. .Espera ¿qué paso con tus lentes?."- Pero su amiga paso de largo, pareciera que ni siquiera la escucho -"¿Pero qué le pasa?"-.

Applejack voltio y vio cómo su hermano estaba al lado de la puerta de la dirección -"Big Mac"- Se le acerco -"¿Porque estás aquí afuera?"-.

-"La subdirectora dijo que esperara aquí afuera"-.

Pasaron los minutos y por fin vino la directora Celestia. Applejack le entrego el número de sus familiares y por fin ella y su hermano estaban libres de disfrutar el descansó.

Big Mac se quedó solo, fue a su casillero para recoger un libro para su siguiente clase.

-"Hola, hijo"- Dentro del casillero estaba Sam, con un sombrero de paja.

-"..."- Big Mac agarro su libro y cerro el casillero.

-"! Espera hijo no te vayas tengo algo muy importante que decirte!"- Golpeo el Casillero para que le abriera.

Big Mac empezó a caminar, confiar en Sam en el colegio era muy peligroso, ya no quería meterse en problemas con la chicas o con nadie más. De pronto una canción empezó a sonar, el granjero sintió como si un trueno lo hubiera golpeado. Era su canción, la canción que le canto a su primer amor. Volvió a su casillero y lo abrió.

Sam tenía en sus pequeñas manitas un pequeño parlante con un USB conectado -"Gracias por abrirme hijo me estaba.."-

Big Mac agarro el parlante con el USB, lo tiro en el piso y seguidamente lo piso repetidas veces, hasta que dejo de tocar.

-"Oooh, era mi parlantes favorito, pero no te preocupes tengo miles de copias. ¿Quieres que te regale una?"-.

-"Como"- Agarro a Sam del cuello y lo levantó -"¿Cómo conseguiste esa canción?"-.

-"Había un cassette debajo de tu cama, me tarde toda la noche pero pude convertirlo en MP3 y ahora todo el mundo podrá saber que eres un Ro-man-ti-co"-.

-"..Tu"- Le presiono el cuello y se mordió la dentadura, estaba enojado pero ya era demasiado tarde lo único que le quedó fue soltar a Sam y arrodillarse ante el -"Por favor no dejes que nadie lo oiga te lo pido por lo más sagrado en este mundo"-.

Sam se rasco la cabeza, él pensó que Big Mac lo iba a moler a golpes pero como ese no fue el caso se sentía un poquito culpable de haber utilizado la canción con Trixie -"..Si lo pones así, de acuerdo no dejare que nadie escuche esta canción"-.

-"Lo prometes"- Se levantó.

-"Lo prometo. Además creo que deberías estar preocupado por otra cosa"- Sam se voltio y de su pancita saco un maletín que era como cuatro veces su tamaño -"Toma hijo, es el maletín de GirlSun"- Se lo tiro a Big Mac -"Deberías llevárselo, ahí dentro están sus cuadernos de seguro que ahora está preocupada por ello"-. Cerró el mismo el casillero.

-"..."- Entre cerro los ojos enojado -"Te llevaste su maletín"-.

-"-Ronquidos-"-.

-"oy"-.

-"!Big Mac que bueno que te encuentro!"-.

El granjero se voltio encontrándose con una alegre Rainbow Dash.

-"Ven conmigo, tenemos una misión que cumplir"- Agarro la muñeca del granjero y lo forzó a seguirla.

Paso una hora. A las afueras de la Preparatoria de Cristal, Big Mac y Rainbow Dash estaban escondidos en los arbustos.

-"Cuucuucuucuu"- Decía Rainbow Dash con las manos en su boca.

-"¿Qué haces?"-.

-"No es obvio, es una señal. Cuucuucuu"-.

-"Llegas tarde Rainbow"- Dijo Rarity que apareció del otro arbusto.

-"Tuve un contratiempo"-.

-"Puff"- Puso boquita de pato -"Saorin"-.

La atleta se sonrojo y cerró los ojos molesta -"No es de tu incumbencia. Trajiste lo que te pedí"-.

-"Por supuesto querida, yo nunca fallo en una entrega"-

Rainbow y Big Mac entraron en el otro arbusto, encontrándose con un Maletín y una Twilight en posición fetal.

-"Rarity"-

La modista empezó a abrir el maletín -"Si, Rainbow"-.

-"¿Qué le pasa a Twilight?"-.

-"No estoy segura, la encontré así al lado de su casillero"-

Rainbow agarro a su amiga de los hombros para despertarla -"Twilight"- Chasqueo los dedos -"Oye despierta, te necesito en tu modo cerebrito"- La sacudió -"!Twilight!"-.

-"¿Eh?"- Dijo Twilight que por fin despertó de su letargo -"..¿Dónde estamos?"-.

-"En tu antigua escuela"-.

-"..."- Miro su reloj -"¿Porque estamos acá, si todavía nos faltan cuatro horas de clase?"-.

-"Vinimos para descubrir la identidad de GirlSun"-.

-"¿Por qué?"-.

-"Porque sí. Rarity pásame uno de los uniformes" le tiro uno de los uniformes de la academia de cristal -"Toma Twilight póntelo, vamos a entrar encubiertas"-.

Big Mac solo miraba -("¿Porque tuve que venir?")- Todavía tenía el maletín -("Bueno, al menos se lo podre dar")-.

-"Big Mac"- Dijo la modista que le entrego un uniforme -"Toma, este es de tu talla"-.

-"..."- Agarro con la mano que tenía desocupada, entre cerro los ojos pensando que esto debe ser una broma -"¿Es en serio?"-.

Pasaron unos minutos y las tres amigas estaban vestidas con el uniforme de la preparatoria de cristal.

-"Big Mac"- Dijo Rainbow -"Ya terminastes de cambiarte"-.

El granjero estaba detrás de un árbol -"¿Tengo que ir con ustedes vestido así?"- Salió del árbol dejando ver que estaba con el uniforme femenino.

Rarity y Rainbow no aguantaron y se mataron de la risa.-"Ay dios"- La Atleta seguía riéndose -"No puedo creer que en verdad te lo pusieras"- pasaban los minutos y las dos seguían riéndose.

Big Mac ya se estaba enojando -"Me voy"-.

-"Espera ja"- Respiro a fondo, calmándose -"Lo siento, es que te vez tan gracioso, pero te necesito para encontrarla"-.

-"Lo siento, pero no sé nada"-

-"Claro que sabes algo"- Dijo Rainbow Dash, acercándose al granjero -"Su voz"-.

-"¿?"-.

-"No te hagas el tonto Big Mac, he visto varias veces el vídeo donde aparece Girlsun por primera vez y estoy 120% segura que te hablo"-.

-"... -Suspiro- está bien te ayudare, ¿pero en serio tengo que entrar así?"-.

-"Por supuesto, aunque"- Lo miro de abajo arriba. -"Con una peluca y una pantimedias te harían ver mejor"-

Una peluca pelirroja y una pantimedias más tarde. Los cuatro estaban dentro de la preparatoria.

Rarity perdió el aliento -"Están.. Tan"- Sobo su mejilla en la pared -"Esplendido, tiene un toque clásico al estilo Europeo"-. Miraba maravillada la pared -"Mármol importado"-.

-"Rarity no hemos venido a maravillarnos con las paredes"- Dijo Rainbow -"Bien ahora empecemos a buscar, Twilight por donde empezamos"-.

-"¿Por dónde?"-.

-"Si, es tu antiguo colegio así que debes saber por dónde empezar a buscar"-.

-"..Bueno, a estas horas todos deben estar en clases y si estamos buscando a una persona lo mejor sería esperar el descanso"-.

-"¿No tienes alguna amiga que podría ayudarnos?"-.

-"...¿Tienen que ser de mi edad?"-.

-"..Perdón por preguntar olvide que andabas encerrada en tu laboratorio"- Se rasco la cabeza pensando, realmente había ido sin pensarlo muy bien, miro a Big Mac y se tuvo que aguantar las risas.

-"Oy"- Dijo El granjero que se veía como una machona.

-"Sorry Big Mac"- Respiro profundamente, calmándose -"Bien, lo único que nos queda es revisar una por una a todas las estudiantes"-

De una de las puertas salió una estudiante.

-"Comencemos con ella"- Rainbow se le acerco -"Hola disculpa"-.

La estudiante la miro, levantando una ceja.

-"Disculpa mis amigas y yo somos nuevas aquí y nos gustaría.."-

La estudiante sin dejar terminar de hablar a Rainbow, se empezó a ir.

-"Big Mag, viste que lo intente por la buenas"- Se sacó conejos de las manos -"Ahora lo haré por las malas"- Se acercó de nuevo a la estudiante la agarro del hombro y la empujo contra los casilleros.

-"!Rainbow Dash que estás haciendo!"- Dijo el granjero preocupado.

-"Sabemos que eres tu GirlSun confiésalo"-.

La estudiante estaba temblando de miedo -"A-aléjate de mí o empezaré a grita.."-.

Rainbow golpeo el casillero al lado de la estudiante, dejándola muda por el miedo -"Y bien Big Mac es ella"-.

El granjero nervioso movió su cabeza negativamente.

-"Ok"- Dio unos pasos atrás y sonriendo -"Gracias por colaborar. Vamos a otro pasillo Big Mac"-. Empezó a caminar y agarró a sus dos amigas que estaban distraídas.

-"Oye Rainbow"- Big Mac la siguió -"No pensaras en hacer los mismo de nuevo, ¿Cierto?"-.

-"¿Que, que fue lo que paso?"- Dijo Twilight que no podía ver nada porque sus lentes estaban quebrados.

-"Nada Twilight"- Entraron a otro pasillo -"solo le estaba hablando a una estudiante cordialmente"-.

-"!Ja a eso le llamas hablar cordialmente!"-. Delante de los cuatro, se encontrab a Índigo Zap con brazos cruzados y a sus lados estaban Lemon Zest y Sugarcoat.

-"Ah, pero si es...Dingo"-.

-"!Índigo!"-.

-"Si, Índigo y ... Las otras dos, ¿Que están haciendo fuera de clases?"-.

-"Pues estamos buscando a alguien, no es cierto Sugarcoat "-.

-"¿Buscar?, nos sacastes de nuestras clases sin nuestro consentimiento para empezar a abrir los casilleros de los alumnos y eso es una falta grave Índigo"-.

-"¿Y porque están haciendo eso?"- pregunto la atleta

Índigo se bufo -"Como si te lo fuéramos a decir Rainbow Dash"-.

-"Quiere encontrar el casillero de la que se hace pasar de heroína por las noches"-.

-"! Pero no se lo digas Sugarcoat!"-

Rainbow dio una carcajada -"Estarán una vida intentando encontrar el casillero de GirlSun"-.

-"¿Y supongo que tu tendrás un mejor plan no?"-. Dijo Índigo que le quito los audífonos a Lemon Zest -"Deja los audífonos un rato quieres"-

-"Por supuesto"- Rainbow señalo a Big Mac -"Tengo a alguien que la vio de cerca"-.

-"..¿Esa no es Sunset Shimmer?"-. Índigo señalo a Big Mac.

-"¿Eh? No, él es Big Macintosh el hermano de Applejack.

-("! Pero no les digas quien soy Rainbow Dash!")-.

El daño ya estaba hecho. Las tres chicas de la preparatoria de cristal se lo quedaron viendo unos segundos y seguidamente se empezaron a matarse de risa.

5 minutos después.

Seguían riéndose -"Ay dios, no puedo dejar de reírme"- dijo Índigo que no podía soportar las risas"-.

Unos 5 minutos más. Las risas no paraban.

-("Podrían dejar de reírse de mis desgracias")- pensó Big Mac.

-"ya, ay dios"- Índigo como sus dos compañeros lograron calmarse -"Ya termine, uuuf. Regresando al tema, hemos estado buscando su casillero porque lo más posible es que ahí guarde su armadura"-.

-"¿Armadura?"- Dijo Rainbow.

-"¿No lo sabían?, puff. Y así quieren encontrarla"-.

La atleta frunció el ceño -"Ya sabía que GirlSun utiliza un chaleco antibalas"-.

-"Estas equivocada"- Dijo Sugarcoat -"Si hubiera utilizado un simple chaleco antibalas, sus costillas deberían estar fracturadas por el impacto de los perdigones. Ella más bien está utilizando un nuevo tipo de armadura moderno ultra delgado de una sola pieza que protege todo su pecho y si no mal recuerdo esas armaduras la venden en armazón a 10000 mil dólares"-

-"y toda esa explicación nos ayuda en"-.

-"Como se lo explique a Índigo que al parecer no tiene oídos"- Índigo frunció el ceño -"Es imposible que haya dejado un objeto tan costoso dentro de su casillero, más bien debe tenerlo puesto en este mismo momento"-.

El timbre sonó provocando que los estudiantes salieron de sus salones para su descanso. Rainbow Dash como Índigo se miraban como dos vaqueros que se iban a dar tiros.

Rainbow dash con una sonrisa dio el primer movimientos acercando a una de las estudiantes que estaba en su casillero y le arranco la parte de adelante de su uniforme, mostrando que la estudiando llevaba un sostén blanco. La estudiante avergonzada se tapó con sus manos su sostén y empezó a gritar.

-"Maldición me equivoque"-.

-"! Así que iras a los extremos para encontrarla Rainbow Dash!"- Dijo Índigo que empezó a moverse -"! Me gusta tu estilo, pero aun así yo seré la que descubra su verdadera identidad!"- Índigo izo los mismo que Rainbow Dash con otra estudiante y también fallo. La estudiante solo llevaba su sostén.

Las dos repitieron el mismo proceso con dos chicas más, fallando en su búsqueda.

-"También es posible"- Dijo Sugarcoat -"Que el objetivo no esté llevando la armadura hoy así que romper el uniforme a cada estudiante seria infructuosos, pero en el vídeo se ve en una fracción de segundo que tenía puesto ropa interior con dibujos de estrellas. Ese tipo de chicas siempre compra la ropa interior con el mismo dibujo así que"-

Rainbow Dash y Índigo se dieron cuenta a los que se refería Sugarcoat. Las dos se acercaron a diferentes estudiantes y le arrancaron las faldas.

-"!Esta no tiene estrellas!"- Dijeron al unisono las dos, yendo hacías su próxima víctima. Las dos estudiantes que se les arranco la falda se taparon sus panties con sus manos y empezaron a gritar avergonzadas.

-"Aunque"- Dijo Sugarcoat -"Cave la posibilidad de que el objetivo sea hombre"-.

-"!Deja de darles ideas!"- Grito Rarity a Sugar para que se callara.

Esas dos habían perdido la cordura, estaban arrancando la ropa de hombre y mujeres. Estudiante que se les cruzaba, estudiante que se quedaba en ropa interior gritando avergonzado.

Mientras en otro pasadizo, estaba Big Mac que había dejado el grupo, no quería estar involucrado en desnudar a los estudiantes -("Tenia que a ver dejado mi ropa afuera")- Con su mano intentaba bajar su falda pero solo consiguió que sus muslos queden ocultos, en su otra mano todavía tenía el maletín de Sunshine, tenía que encontrarla y entregarle el maletín para poder irse.

-"! Ahí está, la machona que andaba con ese par de locas!"- dijo una estudiante con su uniforme rasgado detrás de Big Mac.

El granjero voltio y vio que la estudiante estaba con dos profesores. Sin pensarlo empezó a correr.

-"! Espere, no corra por los pasillos!"- Dijo unos de los profesores.

-"! Corre hijo que te atrapan!"- Dijo Sam que saco su cabeza del maletín -"Sube por las escaleras, ay una salida de emergencia en el segundo piso"- Big Mac Obedeció -"Izquierda"- obedecía todo lo que le decía el peluche. -"Derecha. Gira a la izquierda en el segundo casillero. Ahora abre esa puerta y entra"-.

-("..Espera")- Antes de que abriera la puerta el granjero se detuvo -("¿Por qué le estoy haciendo caso?")- Big Mac levantó la mirada y vio el letrero que decía "Vestidor Femenino", bajo su mirada enojado, viendo a Sam.

-"..Tenía que intentarlo, ¿No?"-

En otro pasadizo del segundo piso al frente de las ventanas estaba Hope, tenía abierto su casillero revisando un folder negro -("La pandilla de los números")- Veía seriamente dentro del folder barias fotos -("Conformada por ex integrantes de la pandilla del Caos, todos Universitarios y sin necesidades económicas para ir a robar")- Paso la página -("Solo hace uno días encarcelaron al líder y dos de su grupo, pero aun así quedan cuatro más y son altamente peligrosos") celular empezó a sonar, contesto.

-"Como va todo Hope"- Dijo Sombra por el celular.

-"Seguimos igual, no tenemos ni idea de quienes son los otros cuatro que faltan, lo único que estamos seguros es que son universitarios"-.

-"-Suspiro- Si al menos Discord nos daría información, les podríamos dar una lección rápido"-.

-"Sobre eso, no sería mejor dejárselo a Discord después de todo son ex integrantes de su pandilla"-.

-"Hope, dejar a niños con armas de fuego no es muy buena idea y al parecer Discord se está tomando su tiempo, lo mejor es que lo resolvamos nosotros"-.

-"Pero sin información"-.

-"Lose Hope pero tengo una idea, conozco una persona que nos podría ayudar, un verdadero her..."-

-"Sombra vuelve a decir el nombra de ese tipo y nunca vuelvo a contestarte la llamada"-.

-"Calma Hope, sabes que en este tipo de situaciones yo soy muy serio"-.

-"Si tienes razón, lo siento sombra por interrumpirte, continua"-.

-"Busca Mac don y dile que necesita..."-

Hope al instante corto el celular, lo tiro en su casillero y lo cerro -"¿Qué tiene de héroe ese tipo?"-

-"!Tu!"- Dijo Rainbow Dash que estaba detrás de Hope. Hope se dio la vuelta y la atleta la agarro de su uniforme -"!Quítate el saco ahora!"-

-"¿Que?,! Oye espera que haces!"- Hope sostuvo los brazos de la atleta impidiendo de que le rompan el uniforme.

-"! Como si fuera a dejarte ganar Rainbow Dash!"- Dijo Índigo que se medió arrodillo para quitarle la falda a Hope. Pero Hope con su mano libre impidió que se lo quitaran.

-"!Oigan que creen que hacen ya basta, suéltenme!"- Hope peleaba con todas sus esfuerzos para que esas dos locas no cumplieran con su cometido. Pero al final era un dos contra uno y Hope termino con su ropa rasgada, mostrando su ropa interior de color blanco, empezó a gritar.

-"Lo siento persona equivocada"- Dijeron al unísono las dos atletas y salieron corriendo buscando a otra víctima.

-"! Pero qué demonios les pasa!"- Hope Estaba enojada con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al frente de Hope por la ventana apareció Screwball -"! Hope estas listas para ir al parque de diversiones!"- Se quedó en la ventana sonriendo viendo a una Hope casi desnuda, saco su celular y le tiro una foto -"Lo siento por venir tan temprano"- Se fue.

-"..."- Se tapó su cara con las manos-"¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?"-.

* * *

Pensamientos del autor: ¿Alguien sabe cuando vendra un episodio de Fluttershy?, si no veo a mi musa no puedo inspirarme :3


	15. Cap 15 ¿Quién te enseña esas cosa?

Capítulo 15 : ¿Quién te enseña esas cosas?

Nuestro héroe Big Macintosh era una persona bastante reacia a creer en cosas que no veía pero desde que su hermana se convirtió en un ser mágico y al verla volar con sus amigas, seguidamente de una explosión de luces. Big Mac se volvió un poco más abierto, aunque sabe que nunca lo va ver, sabe que ay mundo paralelo dominado por seres mágicos entre ellos los ponis y en donde ay una versión poni de el mismo. Aunque si le hubieran dicho que estaría vestido de mujer en la academia cristal, con un peluche parlante. El creería lo del peluche pero no que se vestiría de mujer.

Big Mac había logrado despistar a los dos profesores que lo perseguían, estaba escondido en el salón de cerámica viendo por la ventanita de la puerta con Sam en el maletín que tenía hundido la cabeza por un fuerte golpe que le dieron. Vio que no había nadie por los pasillos y salió a los pasadizos que estaban a lado de las ventanas, empezó a trotar. La situación se había vuelto complicada, vio por las ventanas como Rainbow Dash y sus dos amigas se estaban yendo a toda marcha del lugar.

El granjero paro y con sus dos manos sostuvo el maletín de Sunshine -("...Lo siento, pero si me capturan aquí seria mi ruina")- Ya se imaginaba los titulares "Travesti causa caos en tranquila escuela, al parecer la hermana del travestido lo va asesinar cuando se entere". Tembló al pensar que le haría Applejack si llegara a enterarse. Empezó a trotar de nuevo, llego hasta la esquina del pasadizo y sintió un gran dolor en su estómago, bajo su mirada sin poder respirar, viendo un puño, alguien le estaba dando un golpe en el estómago.

-"Te atrape"- Dijo una voz femenina.

Nuestro héroe callo de rodillas, le costaba respirar, realmente fue un buen golpe. Miro para arriba, viendo a su atacante.

-"! Bien, atrape a la machona!"- Era Sunshine sonriendo -" Ja y Moonlight creía que no te encontraría"- Saco su celular y llamo a su amiga que contesto al instante -"! En tu cara Moonlight ya atrape a una de ellas!"- Termino la llamada.-"Ahora será mejor que te entregue a los profesores"-.

-"..No...por favor"- dolía mucho el estómago , se tiro al piso.

-"Lo siento machona pero tus suplicas... espera"- Se puso en cuclillas y vio detenidamente a la machona -"Tu cara me es familiar"- Se levantó y saco cinta adhesiva de su bolsillo, Amarro a la machona de las muñecas, los pies y le tapó la boca -"!Aaaah!"- Se dio cuenta -"Pero si es mi pequeño ayudante Sunsito, ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"-

Con lágrimas en los ojos Big Mac señalaba con la mirada al maletín.

-"! Ese es mi maletín!"- Sunshine lo agarro y reviso que estuvieran todas sus cosas. Una sonrisa serena empezó a mostrar -"Gracias mi pequeño ayudante, pensé que lo había perdido"- Se apoyó a los casilleros y se sentó -"Te digo un secreto Sunsito"-.

-("Mi nombre es Big Macintosh")- Pensó el granjero

-"No me importaba perder mis cuadernos del colegio"- Abrió su maletín -"Lo que realmente me hubiera dolido perder"- Saco un cuaderno un poco deteriorado por el tiempo -"Es mi historia"- Abrió el cuaderno -"Hay alguien muy especial para mí, que por cosas del destino la perdí"-.

-("...Sunshine no es que no me interese tu historia pero podrías desatar me primero")-

-"Pero realmente"- Abrasó el cuaderno, cerró los ojos manteniendo la sonrisa -"Quiero recuperarla, que volvamos a sonreír como la grandes amigas que éramos antes... Pero para eso debo ser más fuerte, más fuerte de lo que soy ahora"-.

-("... !Desátame!")-

De pronto se escuchó varios pasos, un grupo estaba viniendo.

-"Oh, oh. Rápido Sunsito"- Empezó arrástralo.

-("Espera.. ! Espera, espera, espera, no me tires por la ventana, desátame primero!")-.

-"Tranquilo mi fiel ayudante"- Abrió la ventana -"Hay un colchón abajo, lo puse en caso de que algún día necesitara saltar del segundo piso"-.

-(...! Que alguien me ayude quien sea, no dejen que está loca me tire por la ven..!)- Big Mac empezó a caer, en el aire recordó algo que realmente lo marco, cerró los ojos -("Los labios de Trixie, realmente eran suaves") dentro de unos arbustos.

-"..Ups"- Dijo Sunshine -"Olvide que puse el colchón a dos ventanas de esta"-.

El golpe con la tierra fue dolorosa pero el granjero sobrevivió, intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos pero ya no podía más, poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse hasta que termino desmayándose.

Big Mac no sabe como pero estaba en su casa, comiendo con su familia.

-"Oye, Big Mac"-.

-"..."-

-"! Hermano!"-

-"¿Eh?, lo siento Applejack"- Dijo el granjero.

-"Andas muy volado en estos días Big Mac, eso de que tengas novia te está haciendo mal"-.

-"..¿Novia?"-.

-"Vamos Bigmaquito di Aaah"-.A la derecha de Big Mac estaba Trixie sonriéndole, con una cuchara. Al parecer Trixie le estaba dando de comer al granjero.

-"..."- Big Mac se asustó alejando su boca de la cuchara.

-"..¿Pasa algo Bigmaquito?"- Dijo Trixie.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa Big Mac -"...¿Eres mi novia?"-.

Avergonzada Trixie bajo la cuchara y un poco apenada empezó a jugar con su cabello -"..Claro que soy tu novia.. Después de todo... Tu fuistes mi primer beso"-.

-"!Hijo, despierta!"- Grito Sam.

Big Mac despertó al parecer todo eso fue un sueño -("..Sam")-.

-"-Suspiro- que bueno que despiertas, estuvistes casi una hora inconsciente"-

Sam desato al granjero que se empezó a levantar.

-"No te sobre esfuerzes hijo fue una gran caída, tuvistes suerte que el arbusto amortiguara tu caída"-.

-"..Estoy Bien"- Estaba un poco tembleque pero podía mantenerse erguido.

-"Excelente. Hijo tengo que decir que has ganado muchos puntos con la heroína, Se estaba abriendo emocionalmente contigo y contándote algo muy privado, si, si, si, aquí veo muchas posibilidades de noviazgo y también... Oye me estas escuchando"-.

-"...¿Mm?"- Se Sobo las cabeza -"Lo siento.. Es solo que estaba pensando en un sueño que tuve"-.

-"¿Así, y de que trataba?"-.

Puso una mueca irritada -"Mas bien era una pesadilla"-.

Pasaron las horas siendo ya las cuatro de las tarde. Big Macintosh había llegado a su casa con Sam en su nuca, tenía puesta su ropa de siempre, subió al segundo piso y entro a su habitación, lo único en lo que pensaba era en dormir.

-"Hijo, antes de que te duermas"- Salto de Big Mac hacia el piso -"Me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante"- Entro debajo de la cama -"Después de estar observándote los últimos días y revisar un poco de tu historial por Mystable, me eh dado cuenta de que sufres de hermanitis"- Salió debajo de la cama con una caja larga -"Es normal que sufras de esas cosas con una hermana tan dominante pero si queremos que tengas una relación estable tenemos que quitártela"- Sam abrió la caja mostrando una almohada bastante larga, la almohada tenía la foto de Applejack con una toalla que tapaba sus pechos hasta su parte intima -"Te gusta, lo saque en el momento que salió del baño, utilízalo para desfogarte y olvides eso pensamientos cochinos que tienes"-.

-"..."-.

-"Claro, si me lo permites podría sacarle una foto más erótica, como por ejemplo mientras se está bañan..."-.

Big Mac sin pensarlo, le tiro una patada con todas sus fuerzas en la cara de Sam que salió disparado por la ventana rompiéndola de nuevo. Se acercó a la almohada y la levantó -"(...¿En qué diablos está pensando ese peluche?)"- Dio un suspiro -("Será mejor que lo destruya, si alguien mirara esta almohada en mis manos seria mi")-.

Big Mac se quedó sin respiración, con su boca abierta y frunciendo el ceño, al ver a su hermana pequeña en la entrada de su cuarto. AppleBloom no mostraba ninguna expresión solo se quedó viendo, pasaron unos segundos más y la pequeña empezó a correr lejos de su hermano"-.

-"!Espera, AppleBloom"- Empezó a correr -"!Puedo explicar..!"- Callo por las escaleras, se había tropezado con una lechuga que estaba tirada en el suelo. Al terminar la caída, lo último que vio era a su pequeña hermana saliendo de la casa a toda velocidad.

* * *

El amor es extraño, tan simple como complicado. Realmente un dolor de cabeza. Sun-woo era el típico estudiante de secundaria asiático con una prometedora carrera en los K-Drama, su mirada y sonrisa despreocupada derretía los corazones de sus Fans. Eran las 7 a.m y Sun-woo estaba en el autobús público de pie, mientras que con una mano se sostenía con la otra sostenía el libreto de su siguiente personaje que iba actuar.

Todo iba como un día típico pero el destino quería que fuera diferente. El autobús freno, provocando que Sun-woo tropezará, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero una mano grande y firme lo sostuvo.

-"Lo siento"- Dijo Sun-woo que levantó la mirada viendo a su salvador.

Era un hombre que le llevaba dos cabezas de estatura y tenía una mirada fría

-"Disculpe"- Con una mirada nerviosa -"Ya puede soltar.."-

Las palabras pararon, Sun-woo no podía hablar más porque sus labios habían sido sellados por ese hombre misterioso. Estaba sorprendido como asustado por ese apasionado beso que le estaba dando el extraño hombre, poco a poco sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos se cerraron. Sun-woo lo estaba disfrutando.

-"...¿Sweetiebelle que me estás haciendo leer?"- Dijo Scootaloo.

En el cuarto de Sweetiebelle, las dos amigos estaban pasando el rato, sentadas en el suelo. Scootaloo tenía una Tablet es sus manos, donde estaba leyendo una historia.

-"A que es emocionante de Scootaloo"- Dijo Sweetiebelle emocionada -"Es la historia de amor prohibido entre un joven actor de K-Dramas y un soldado homofóbico, que lucharan contra todo el mundo para que su amor de frutos"-.

-"..Ya veo"- Entrecerró los ojos viendo de nuevo la Tablet -"¿No está un poquito forzado el encuentro?"-.

-"! Como te atreves Scootaloo. Esta historia es una de las mejores que encontraras por internet!"- Cerro los ojos y junto sus manos -"Sé que parece un poco raro este primer encuentro , pero tendrá mucha significado en capítulos más adelante"- Empezó a babear -"Sobre todo cuando estén en la cama de los padre de Sun-woo, haciendo.."-

-"Suficiente información Sweetiebelle. Dios quien te enseño estas cosas"-.

* * *

-"Aachu "- Fluttershy había estornudado. Estaba en el refugio de animales.

* * *

-"...Una conocida"- Sweetiebelle sonrió nerviosa -"que nunca has visto en tu vida"-.

Scootaloo alargo su brazo , entregando la tablet a su amiga -"Lo siento Sweetiebelle pero esto es muy raro para mi"-.

-"! Muy Raro!"- Se levantó enojada. Mientras sostenía la tablet con sus dos manos -"! Acaso el amor prohibido es malo!, supongo que fue mi error haberle mostrado a una no creyente del amor prohibido"-.

-"¿De que estás hablando?"- Se levantó -"Si esa historia es recontra rara"-

-"Homofóbica"-.

-"!No soy homofóbica!, solo que me parece raro que alguien te bese repentinamente en un autobús sin ni siquiera conocerte"-.

-" Scootaloo, en el amor no existe una guía de cómo se comienza, solo sucede y uno tiene que tomar el momento para encontrar a su alma gemela!"-.

-"¿Pero en un autobús?"-.

Sweetiebelle le dio la espada a su amiga -"Y tu que sabes, si nunca has besado a alguien"-.

-"Tu tampoco"-.

-"No, pero practico y leo mucho sobre el tema, así que estoy totalmente calificada para hablar de ello"-.

-"..AppleBloom dile algo"-. Giro la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba su otra amiga.

AppleBloom estaba en la esquina de la habitación, sentada abrasando sus rodillas, miraba a la nada.

-"!Oye AppleBloom despierta!.¿Pero qué le pasa?"- Scootaloo se acercó a su amiga -"! AppleBloom!"-.

La niña pelirroja despertó de su trance y levantó la mirada viendo a su amiga.

-"Por fin despiertas, desde que llegastes andabas volada"-.

-"..Scootaloo"- Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos -"!Scootaloo!"- AppleBloom se agarró del short de su amiga -"!Que debo hacer he descubierto algo terrible!"-.

-"!AppleBloom suéltame me estas bajando el short!"- Scootaloo estaba con las mejillas rojas sujetando su short que AppleBloom inconscientemente los estaba bajando.

-"¡Scootaloo!"-.

-"!Deja de bajarme el short!"-

Pasaron lo minutos y AppleBloom se había calmado un poco, ahora estaba sentada limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras sus dos amigas estaban al frente de ella, sentadas también en el piso.

-"¿Ya estas más calmada?"-.

AppleBloom dio afirmativo con su cabeza.

-"¿Ahora nos podrás decir que es lo que te pasa?"-

-"Es que.."- Se respiró el moco -"Big Mac"-

-"¿Le sucedió algo a tu hermano?"-.

-"No. Acabo de describir que a mi hermano le gusta mi hermana"-

Las dos amigas se quedaron como piedras pero a los segundos Scootaloo puso una mueca de asco, mientras Sweetiebelle le empezaron a brillar los ojos con una sonrisa.

La niña de color blanco se acercó gateando rápidamente a AppleBloom -"! Cuando dices gustar, te refieres a gustar , gustar!"-. La pelirroja movió su cabeza dando un sí, provocando que su amiga grite como una Fan girl.

-"Espera AppleBloom"- Dijo Scootaloo -"Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo, no estarás malinterpretando las cosas"-.

-"No lo creo Scootaloo, antes de salir de mi casa escuche como una ventana se rompía, fui a investigar y encontré en el cuarto de Big Mac"-.

-"! Encontrastes a tus dos hermanos en la cama desnudos!"- Dijo Sweetiebelle.

-"¿Qué? !Nooooo!, encontré a Big Mac con una almohada que tenía la foto de Applejack casi desnuda"-.

-"Guau"- Dijo Scootaloo sorprendida -"Y yo que pensé que tu hermano era una persona aburrida y antisocial, bueno siempre dicen que los más calladitos son los más peligrosos"-.

-"Lose Scootaloo, ahora no sé qué hacer"- Se sobaba las cabeza, sentía que le dolía -"Ni si quiera creo que pueda poder mirarlo a la cara de nuevo"-.

-"AppleBloom"- Sweetiebelle con un rostro serio agarro la manos de su amiga -"Pase lo que pase, sabes que puedes contar con todo mi apoyo y el de Scootaloo en todo lo que necesites"-.

-"Sweetiebelle tiene razón"- Scootaloo Dio una gran sonrisa -"En las buenas y en las malas las Crusaders siempre estarán unidas"-.

-"Chicas"- Dijo AppleBloom que Sintió ganas de llorar, realmente tenía unas grandes amigas.

-"Ahora Applebloom"- Dijo Sweetiebelle apretando las manos de su amiga -"Debemos apoyar a Big Mac con su amor prohibido.

...!¿Qué?!.

-"!Sweetiebelle!"- Dijo Scootaloo -"! Qué demonios pasa con tu cabeza eso sería incesto y eso está prohibido!"-.

-"Fufu.."- Se levantó y miro a Scootaloo frunciendo el ceño sonriendo -"! El amor prohibido puede contra todo Scootaloo y no puedes impedir que los hermanos de Applebloom sean felices juntos!"- Puso sus manos en sus mejillas y empezó a babear -" Además es igual a la historia que te mostré!"-.

-"...No me digas que esos dos son.."-

-"Si, al final descubren que son hermanos"-.

Scootaloo enojada se paró -"!Sweetiebelle te prohibió que sigas viendo esas cosas!, quien sabe qué tipo enfermo estará escribiendo esas cosas.

* * *

En un apartamento de lujo

-"Achu"-

-"Señor Ricky Martín, debería abrigarse o agarrara un resfriado"- Dijo un señor con traje de pingüino.

-"En un minuto lo haré, quiero terminar de escribir"-

-"¿Una nueva canción señor?"-.

-"...Si... Una canción"-.

* * *

-"! Ya basta ustedes dos!"- Grito Applebloom -"! Yo no quiero que mis hermanos tengan ese tipo de relación!"-.

Sweetiebelle se arrodillo poniéndose a la altura de su amiga -"Applebloom"-.

-"Sweetiebelle si piensas decir más tonterías es mejor que te calles"-.

-"AppleBloom dime, ¿Realmente quieres a tus hermanos?"-.

-"Claro que los quiero"-.

-"Entonces deberías dejarlos ser felices juntos"-.

-"!Noo!"-.

-"-Suspiro- Recuerdo que una vez me contastes que Big Mac nunca se recuperó de su primer amor, ¿No es así?"-.

Applebloom dejo su enojo a un lado y vio a su amiga con seriedad -"Si"- se puso triste -"Mi hermana me contó que Big Mac no pudo reponerse a su primer amor. Applejack como sus amigas han intentado que Big Mac se enamorará de nuevo pero sin éxito"-.

-"Pero ahora tu hermano está enamorado de nuevo Applebloom"- Suavemente sostuvo las manos de su amiga -"Y necesita de tu apoyo más que nunca, ¿O acaso quieres quitarle la oportunidad a tu hermano de amar de nuevo?"-.

-"Pero…. Pero"- Applebloom empezó a llorar en el pecho de su amiga -"Por qué no pudo enamorarse de alguien más"-.

-"Ya,ya Applebloom"- Le daba palmaditas en la espalda -"Lo importante es que lo estás aceptando"-.

Applebloom no podía mirarlo pero Scootaloo si. Sweetiebelle mientras estaba consolando a AppleBloom, tenía una sonrisa lasciva.

Scootaloo estaba temblando -("!AppleBloom no te dejes engañar!, Sweetiebelle solo está pensando en sí misma, lo único que quiere es ver más morbo para su diversión a costa tuya")-.

* * *

Un gran concierto en campo abierto se estaba desarrollando de noche, era un clásico concierto Hippi .Alejado del estrado donde cantaba los músicos, se encontraban sentados en una manta Ringo y Wheat grass una chica con cabello naranja largo y lacio, llevaba unos lentes circulares y unos aretes con el logo de la paz.

-"Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir con nosotros Ringo"- Dijo Wheat grass que se acercó a Ringo, abrasándole el brazo.

-"Cruzaría el océano todas las veces que fuera necesario, para poder disfrutar este momento contigo Wheat grass"-.

-"Ringo"- Abrasó con fuerzas el brazo del chico y cerró los ojos esperando que sus labios se tocaran.

-"Lo siento"- Con su mano libre se acomodó sus lentes de sol -"Pero no podría hacerle esto a Flax Seeds , su amistad es muy importante a mi"-.

-"No te preocupes Ringo, a él no le va importar que solo nos demos un beso"-.

Ringo sonrió como un pervertido -"Bueno si lo pones así, quien soy yo para rehusarme" a unos milímetros de unir sus labios con la chica que tanto le gustaba.

-"¿Porque están comenzando sin mí?"- Dijo Flax seed, un hombre larguirucho con los ojos saltones y cabello negro al estilo afro.

Ringo miro a su detrás asustado -"!Flax Seed, no-no es lo que parece. Ella fue la se me Estuvo insinuando todo el día!"-.

-"No tienes que mentir Ringo"- Se acercó más, sentándose al lado de Ringo -"Si quieres besarla, como que me da igual"-.

-"...¿En serio?"-.

-"Si, después de todo, es como que somos seres libres y en la universidad también nos enseñan que cada uno es dueño de uno mismo"-.

-"Ya veo, entonces ..."- Seguía un poco nervioso -"¿Puedo besar a tu novia?"-.

-"Si quieres, aunque yo pensaba que mejor hacemos un trio"-.

-"...¿Ah?"-.

-"Que gran idea has tenido Flax Seed"- Dijo Wheat grass que se levantó -"Iré un momento a los tocadores, mientras ustedes comiencen" ó a irse.

-"!Espera a que te refieres con que comencé..!"- Ringo, no pudo terminar la oración al sentir que le tocaron al hombro.

-"Empecemos Ringo"- Flax Seed empezó acercar, lentamente para besar a Ringo.

-"!Espera, espera por favor no lo hagas, no,no, Noooooo!"-

Ringo despertó gritando estaba sentado en un asiento cómodo de color azul.

-"¿Estas bien?"-.

-"..Si"- Estaba un poco agitado -"Solo tuve una pesadilla, Mac don"-.

Los dos estaban en un autobús en movimiento.

-"Ringo. Ya que estas despierto me podrías decir porque estás aquí con Captein Planet y Sandalwood"-.

-"¿Tus familiares no te lo dijeron?"-.

-"¿Mis familiares?"-.

-"Así que no te lo dijeron. El grupo de Hippies.."-.

-"Eco-Kids"- Dijo Sandalwood corrigiendo.

-"Como sea. El grupo de Captain planet aprovechando el feriado largo decidieron pasar un tiempo al aire libre, estuvieron buscando un lugar y al parecer tus familiares alquilan habitaciones en su granja"-.

Big Mac entre cerro los ojos y volteo la mirada, observando a su hermana que estaba con los ojos cerrados en los asientos de al lado.

-"Yo también recién me estoy enterado sobre eso" Applejack

De nuevo volteo su mirada estresada hacia Ringo -"¿Se van a quedar con nosotros?"-.

Ringo se sonrojo y puso sus manos en el pecho -"Ay Mac don no me mires con esos ojos, pareciera que ya no sientes lo mismo por mi"-.

-"Responde"-.

-"Estas muy serio hoy día Mac don. Nosotros solo estaremos dos días en la granja y después"- Sonrió -"!Iremos al mejor concierto de nuestras vidas, presentándose unos de mis grupos favoritos!"-.

-"!ColdPlay!"- Gritaron al unísono los 2 Hippies y Ringo, levantándose de sus asientos.

-"! Cállense la boca!"- Grito Aria, intimidando a los tres muchachos -"Por qué tengo que estar viajando con este trio de idiotas"-.

En el lado de los asientos donde estaba Applejack, en los aientos de atrás se encontraba Adagio durmiendo escuchando música con audífonos y atrás de ella, estaba Sonata al lado de la ventana jugando con su consola y a su lado Aria.

Los tres chicos, sin decir nada obedecieron y se sentaron.

-"Si que las tienes jodidas con esas tres Mac don"- Dijo Ringo con voz baja.

-"Mac don"- Dijo Sandalwood -"¿Acaso esas tres irán contigo a la granja?"-.

Big Mac suspiro –" Eso me temo"-.

-"Si fueran tres chicas normales, me estaría muriendo de envidia"- Hizo como si se persinara -"Te enviare energías positivas para que sobrevivas las próximas dos semanas"-.

-"Sandalwood"-.

-"Si , Macdon"-.

-"¿Solo han venido ustedes dos?"-.

-"Si, las chicas de mi grupo se fueron con Wheatgrass a sanar sus espíritus a un Spa cinco estrellas"-.

-"¿Quién ese Wheatgrass?"-.

-"Es una universitaria ecologista, Ella y su enamorado siempre nos invitan para viajes o protestas contra las grandes corporaciones"-.

-"¿Y porque no han venido con ustedes?"-.

-"A ellas no les gusta viajar tan lejos y tampoco acampar. Como el concierto va a ser al aire libre y durara dos días es mejor no gastar en un hotel"-

-"Aprósito"- Dijo Ringo -"¿En dónde nos vamos a encontrar con Flax seed?"-.

SandalWood miro por la ventana, ya habían salido de la ciudad estaban en campo abierto, todo estaba cubierto por pasto y arboles -"Hablando del diablo"-.

El autobús paro y se abrió la entrada. Un hombre con ojos saltones con bigote y una chivita había entrado dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se quedó quieto -"Hola soy Flax Seed"- Tenía una ropa holgada de color café claro y un costal de lona es su espalda -"Me da gusto ver a mas integrantes de Hippies de la secundaria Canterlot aunque, como que algunos se ven bastante ancianos"-.

El autobús empezó a moverse, estaba medio lleno por personas que miraban confundidos al universitario entre comillas que tenían al frente.

-"Eco-Kids, Flax Seed"- Sandalwood Se levantó de su asiento -"además solo somos Captein planet y yo"-.

-"!Ey, Flax Seed!"-. Grito Ringo, saludando moviendo la mano.

-"Ah "- Flax Seed se alegró -"Ringo tiempo sin verte, que bueno que puedas acompañarnos"-.

-"Siento lo mismo, listo para el mejor el concierto del mundo"-.

-"Ah, sobre eso"- Miro hacia el techo -"Como que se ah cancelado"-.

-"...! Que!"- Los tres chicos gritaron, levantándose de sus asientos.

-"Es que, el tipo que le iba a dar las entradas al tío del amigo del hermano de mi amigo, le fallo"-.

Captain Planet y Sandalwood tenían los ojos como platos, se sentaron, se taparon las caras con las manos y empezaron a llorar en silencio.

Ringo dio una sonrisa torcida -"Y- y el dinero de las entradas, supongo que te lo habrán de vuelto... ¿No?"-.

-"Como no hubo entradas, me devolvieron todo el dinero"-.

-"-Suspiro-"-.

FlaxSeed cerró los ojos y sonrió -"Y se lo di todo a la familia que nos alquiló las habitaciones en la granja, así no todo está perdido podremos pasar las próximas dos semanas juntos al aire libre"-.

Ringo se le quedo viendo unos segundos y al final se sentó.

-"..Ringo"- Dijo Big Mac -"¿Estas bien?"-.

-"...Si... Creo que !Buaa!"- Empezó a llorar en el hombro del granjero -"!Coldplay, Mac don, Coldplay!"-.

Big Mac se lo quería quitar de encima pero ahora no era el momento oportuno ..Giro su cabeza -"Applejack"-. Necesitaba ayuda.

Applejack se había puesto su sombrero en la cara -"Solo haz como si no estuviera sucediendo nada y todo pasara, Todo pasara"-.

Después de tres horas por fin habían llegado a su destino. Estaban en un punto boscoso donde el autobús se de tubo y el chofer abrió el compartimiento de afuera para que pudieran sacar el equipaje. Todo el grupo bajo

Los tres chicos que iban a ir al concierto tenían caras de desilusión.

Applejack los miro con pena -"No pongan esas caras, no se ha acabado el mundo por no ir a un concierto"-.

-" dos mil dólares tirados a la basura"- Dijo Ringo desanimado.

-"Aaaaah"- Murmuraron los dos Eco-Kids.

-"Oye, tu"- Dijo Applejack a Flax Seed -"diles algo"-.

-"¿Yo?"-.

-"Si, tu. Acaso esto no es tu culpa"-

-"No del todo"- Empeso a mirar una mariposa que cruzaba.

-"Oye"- chaskeo los dedos -"Concéntrate. Haz que eso tres reaccionen, no puedo estar preocupándome por ellos, tengo ya bastantes problemas con las tres que traje"-.

Mientras, Aria intentaba sacar una gran maleta del compartimiento del autobús -"¿Porque esta.."- Lo jalaba con todas sus fuerzas -"Tan pesado"-.

Big Mac nervioso se le acerco a Aria -"¿Necesitas ayuda?"- Quería ser amable.

-"! Metete en tus asuntos, don nadie!"-.

Al granjero le choco que le digan don nadie se alejó, se puso en cuclillas y empezó a dibujar en el piso.

-"!Big mac , no te sientes necesito tu ayuda!"- Grito Applejack , esto era muy estresante. Cinco hombres y todos eran unos inútiles.

-"Ya casi"- Dijo Aria que estaba a punto de sacar la gran maleta -"!Sale!"- Consiguió sacar la maleta, cayendo al piso de espaldas.

La maleta al caer al piso, se abrió mostrando a tres niñas que estaban semi desmayadas dentro de la maleta.

Adagio se quitó los audífonos y vio la maleta abierta.

-"!oye!"- Grito Applejack sacudiendo a FlaxSeed que andaba volado -"Deja de mirar esa mariposa y ayúdame, no pienso llevar todo el equipaje yo sola"-.

-"Applejack"- Dijo Adagio.

-"Dame un minuto Adagio" ía sacudiendo a Flax

-"Tu hermana"-.

-"Applebloom está en mi casa con mi abuela"-.

-"...Pues esta se parece mucho a tu hermana"-.

-"¿Qué?"- Se acercó a donde se encontraba Adagio y miro la.. -"!Applebloom!"-.

Applebloom como sus dos amigas reaccionaron a la voz de Applejack. Lebantadose y tomando aire con fuerza.

-"Hola Applejack"- Dijo Applebloom.

-"!¿Que hola ni que hola, que están haciendo ustedes tres aquí?!"-.

Sweetiebelle se puso al frente de Applebloom -"!Vinimos apoyarte Applejack con tu.."- Sus dos amigas le taparon la boca antes que dijera una estupidez.

-"¿Apoyarme?"-.

-"!Si apoyarte, hermana!"- Sonrió con nerviosismo -"Es muy peligrosos que andes sola con la sirenas, así que hemos venido a ayudarte con ellas"-.

-"!Oigan ustedes tres!"- Grito Aria furiosa -"!¿Que hicieron con lo que estaba dentro de la maleta?!"-.

-"mmm, no lose, Scootaloo que hicisteis con todo esa ropa y chucherías"- Dijo Applebloom.

-"Pues lo junte todo en una bolsa y lo puse dentro de un arbusto"-.

-"Ya veo"- Sonrió -"Escuchastes tus cosas están sanas y salvas"-.

-"!Niña tonta, por tu culpa solo tenemos lo que llevamos puesto!"-.

-"Ay por favor, como si te fueras a morir por no tener una muda de ropa"-.

-"!Si!"- Dijo Scootaloo -"Yo he utilizado el mismo atuendo desde que comenzó al año"-.

Sweetiebelle entre cerro los ojos -"Como te puedes enorgullecer de eso Scootaloo"-.

-"! Suficiente!"- Dijo Aria que iba a atacar a las tres niñas pero Adagio y Applejack la agarraron de los abrazos -"!Suéltenme , les daré su merecido a ese trio de Critters!"-.

Las CmC pusieron poses de combate. Scootaloo le saco la lengua y dijo -"Uy que medio me das , eh peleado con chihuahuas más grande que tu"-.

-"!Scootaloo deja de torearla!"- Dijo Applejack que le costaba un poco sostener a Aria.

Applejack se distrajo por un segundo al escuchar un lloriqueo que no era provocado por ninguno de los chicos, si no de la tercera Sirena. Sonata se limpiaba con sus manos las lágrimas que seguían saliendo.

La rubia fruncido el ceño -"!Ya basta Aria!"- Le dio un pequeño empujón -"! Mira lo que provocas, ahora Sonata está llorando por tu culpa!"-.

-"¿¡Mi culpa!?"-.

-"!Claro que es tu culpa, Celestia me contó lo que sucedió y me pidió que las trajera aquí para que estén más tranquilas pero realmente eso lo veo difícil si te las pasas como una amargada, gritando e insultando a todo el que se cruce por tu camino!"-.

Aria miro como un can atrapado a Applejack. Miro a Adagio que tenía la mirada agachada y después miro a Sonata que seguía con un pequeño lloriqueo. Su furia fue cambiada por pena y vergüenza, solo le quedo mirar al piso y guardar silencio.

Applejack cambio su expresión a unas más tranquila y se acercó a Sonata -"Tranquila caramelo nadie más se va a pelear, tienes mi palabra"-.

-"No.."- Dijo Sonata respirandose el moco -" No es eso"-.

-"¿Entonces por qué estas llorando?"-.

Sonata se puso llorar -"! Porque olvide el cargador de mi consola, Ahora no podre jugar Mister Fernández!"-.

Applejack y Aria por poco se le revienta una vena de la cabeza, sintieron lastima por nada. La granjera presiono su mano en su cara y se Sobo -("Esto no puede empeorar")-.

-"La servidumbre tan ruidosa como siempre"-.

Todos los que estaban afuera , miraron en la entrada del autobús, al que dijo esas palabras.

-"Pero que se le va a ser"- Bajo un chico de color blanco, con una cabellera rubia que le tababa todo el cuello y tenía un traje enteramente blanco -"A los poco agraciados de mente se les debe mostrar comprensión y enseñarles un poco de cultura"-. Sus ojos azules miraban con pena y su boca sonreía amablemente.

Sandalwood levantó una ceja -"¿Quién es este tipo?"-.

-"No lo sé Sandalwood"- Dijo Ringo -"Pero al verlo me da ganas de pedirle cinco dólares"-

El rubio agarro la rosa blanca que tenía en su traje y se acercó a Ringo -"Toma"- Le dio cinco dolares a Ringo -"Se un buen sirviente y saca mi aquípaje"-.

-"! A sus órdenes jefe!"-.

El rubio siguió caminando con una rosa en la mano y la otra mano apoyada en su cadera y se dirigió a la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos -"Me pone triste al ver una belleza como tu llorando"- Suavemente le puso la rosa en el cabello

Sonata confundida miro a sus lado -"¿Te refieres a mí?"-.

-"Hermosa y sin cerebro"- Sin apresurar el momento sostuvo la mano de Sonata, acerco su cara a la mano, le puso un poco de desinfectante para seguidamente darle una beso a la mano -"La perfección echa mujer"-.

-"Oye"- Dijo Applejack que se puso detrás del Rubio agarrándole el hombro -"Vaquerito, te recomiendo que te alejes de ella si no quieres que te golpee"-.

El rubio tranquilamente se puso frente a frente con Applejack -"¿Acaso estoy haciendo algo malo o acaso estas celosa porque no me fije en ti primero?" su mano le Sobo la mejilla a Applejack -"No tienes que estar celosa hay Blublood para todas"-.

-"Sigue soñando"- Se quitó la mano de Blueblood de encima -"¿Se puede saber quién eres?"-.

Dio una risita -"Directa y sin modales, así que tu debe ser Applejack"-.

-"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"-.

-"Mi tía Celestia me contó sobre ti"-.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al enterarse. Blueblood se agacho como dando una reverencia.

-"Mi nombre es Blueblood Pasare un tiempo con ustedes, así que desde ahora estoy bajo su cuidado"-.

* * *

Pensamientos del autor : Por poco y destruyo mi pantalla al Spoilearme con el siguiente capitulo :D , otro capitulo un poco atrasado, pero miren el lado bueno al menos puse Ricky de nuevo :v


	16. Cap 16 Nadie me valora

Capítulo 16: Nadie me valora

"Vamos juntos, vamos juntos a caminar"

"Vamos juntos, vamos juntos a celebrar"

"Somos Apples y nunca nos rendimos"

-"Applejack"-

-"Si Adagio"-.

En un camino de tierra rodeado por un bosque, el grupo dirigido por Applejack, caminaba desde hace ya media hora. Applejack estaba adelante sin perder el paso, seguida por las Sirenas que ya estaban sudando la gota gorda.

-"No es que no me guste la forma en la que cantas, pero dime que ya estamos cerca por favor"-

-"Todavía falta la mitad del camino Caramelo"-

-"Estúpido viaje"- Dijo Aria en voz baja.

Frunció el ceño -"Pues no desvistes venir con plataformas, sabiendo que iban a venir al campo"-.

-"Teníamos zapatillas, hasta que apareció la tonta de tu hermana"-.

Applejack detuvo el paso y se dio la vuelta enojada, se dirigió hacia Aria, hasta estar frente a frente.

-"¿Que, quieres pelear granjerita?"-.

La granjera se sacó sus botas y se las dio a Aria -"Toma, usa mis botas y me disculpo por lo que hizo mi hermana"- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó de nuevo a caminar.

Aria se mordió la dentadura y tiro la botas de Appejack al suelo -"No necesito tus estúpidas botas"- Empezó a caminar.

Adagio suspiro y recogió las botas -"Vamos Sonata"-.

A unos casi 20 metros atrás se encontraban el trio de Hippies y el Rokero , cargando un cofre cuadrado café, Ringo y Captain Planet sostenían las manijas de adelante y los otros dos las manijas de la parte de atrás. Los cuatro estaban cantando

"Yo quisiera que supieras"

"Cuanto extraño tu presencia aquí"

"Y no puedo, no me atrevo"

"Es que si te veo no sé qué decir"

"Porque (por qué) "

"Quiero volar contigo por el cielo"

"Te daré mi amor solo a ti "

"Quiero volar"

"Yo te atrapo, tú me atrapas para siempre"

"Lo que quieras puedes pedirme"

"Me querrás lo sé solo es cuestión de tiempo"

"Yo te esperare y no te dejaré"

"Por qué te amo, te amo, te amo, mi amor"

"Y eres el mejor"

(Sakura Card Captor OP Latino)

De pronto el cofre se abrió un poco, apareciendo la cara de Applebloom -"¿En serio están cantando esa canción a su edad?"-.

-"Niñas"- Dijo Ringo alegre -"Aunque tenga 16 años, todavía tengo un niño aden.. !Y tú que estás haciendo ahí adentro, bájate que pesas!"-

Al lado de Applebloom apareció la cara de Sweetiebelle que dijo -"Estamos cansadas por haber estado tres horas dentro de esa maleta en el autobús"-.

-"Si"- Dijo Scootaloo que apareció su cara dentro del cofre también -"Además este cofre ni siquiera es suyo es del rubio, si la estén haciendo un favor a él, también deberían hacernos un favor a nosotras"-

-"Que favor ni que ocho cuartos, Blueblood no está pagando cinco dólares a cada uno por cagar su equipaje, así que chu chu, caminen"-.

Las tres niñas miraron entrecerrados los ojos a Ringo.

-"Que poco delicado es este tipo"- Dijo Applebloom.

-"De seguro que nunca tuvo novia"- Dijo Sweetiebelle.

Ringo Sintió como una espada en su pecho.

-"Tiene cara de haber sido rechazado barias veces"- Dijo Scootaloo.

Ringo Sintió una navaja en el corazón.

Las tres niñas se bufaron ,cerraron sus ojos y sonrieron -"El típico perdedor en el amor"- Movían sus cabezas negativamente.

Esa palabras hicieron que Ringo sufriera un ataque de espadazos imaginarios en todo su cuerpo.

Los otros tres Hippies se rieron.-"Son muy duras con él, pequeñas"- Dijo Captain Planet -"Les haremos el favor, pero dejen de destrozar el alma de mi amigo"-.

Las tres amigas sonrieron -"!De acuerdo!"- Dijieron al unísono y se ocultaron dentro del cofre. Las palabras de ese trio destrozaron a Ringo que caminaba con la mirada agachada.

-"No te pongas a si viejo, las chicas van y vienen, ya encontraras con la que puedas sentir la misma energía. Aunque no desvistes declararte a Rose, si ya sabias que tenía novio" tres Hippies se rieron.

-"Por favor no me lo recuerdes"-.

Más atrás se encontraban los dos últimos del grupo.

-"Esta sensación"- Blueblood puso su mano izquierda al lado de su oído para sentir mejor el viento pasando por los arboles -"Es maravilloso como canta el aire"- Su fino y largo cabello dorado se movía al compás del viento -"Me recuerda tanto cuando estuve en los bosques de Irlanda"- Movió su mano por la parte delantera de su cabellera y olió una rosa blanca nueva que no se sabe de dónde la había conseguido -"Dime, mi fiel sirviente como se llama este lugar"-.

-"El bosque Apples"-.

-"Ya veo, este encantador lugar le pertenece a tu familia"- Se rió con elegancia -"Y yo pensando que no tenían ni para vestirse"-.

-"..."-

-"Te estoy haciendo un cumplido"- La sonrisa serena que mostraba Blublood era tan irritante.

-"..¿Gracias?"-.

-"No tienes que agradecerme mi fiel sirviente te lo has ganado. A propósito, ¿no puedes ir más rápido?"-.

Blueblood estaba encima de los hombros de Big Mac, El príncipe que no quería gastar energías ni ensuciar sus zapatos blancos innecesariamente era cargado por el granjero.

-"Eso intento"- Dijo Big Mac que aparte de cargar al príncipe, llevaba su mochila en su espalda y las mochilas de las CmC es sus manos.

-"Pues debe esforzarte más o ya no podre darte más cumplidos. Toma cinco dólares"-. Puso el billete en la cara de Big Mac.

-"...Disculpa ahora no tengo manos con que agarrar"-.

-"No te preocupes te los daré después"- Le Sobo la cabeza.

El granjero estaba cansado, era demasiado peso que tenía que cargar pero no le quedaba de otra. Ringo le había pedido que le ayudara a conseguir todo el dinero posible que había perdido gracias al idiota de los ojos saltones.

-"Y dime"- Miraba la rosa que tenían en la mano -"¿La conoces?"-.

-"¿A quién?"-.

-"A la señorita que regale mi rosa, ya sabes la que no es muy agraciada de mente, me gustaría saber su nombre"-.

-"mmm"- Intentaba recordar el nombre, poco o nada sabía de las sirenas después de todo solo las vio una vez -"...Sonata"-.

-"Ya veo, Sonata"- Oleo la rosa -"¿Y tiene algún pretendiente?"-.

-"¿te gusta?"-

-"Puff"- Se rió como un típico millonario -"Yo no diría gustar, más bien siento curiosidad"-.

Big Mac levantó una ceja. ¿Debería decirle sobre las sirenas? o ¿debiera quedarse callado? y dejar que él lo descubra solo, NO, él no era así debía decirle que tuviera cuidado con ellas, si eso era lo correcto.

-"Blueblood"-.

-"¿Sucede algo?"-.

-"No te acerques a ella, te lo abierto"- Big Mac hablaba con toda la seriedad posible mirando para arriba a los ojos del principe.

-"...Ya veo"- Puso una cara petulante y sonrió -"Así que estas enamorada de ella"-.

-"¿Qué?, !Nooop!"-.

Se rió de nuevo mientras sobaba las cabeza del granjero -"Tranquilo mi fiel sirviente, si sientes algo por ella no me importa pero eso nos volvería rivales"- Se acomodó el cabello -"Y no es por ser ególatra, pero yo tengo todas las de ganar"-.

-"...Blueblood te estas confundiendo"-.

-"¿Eso fue un reto mi fiel sirviente?"-.

-"Noop"-.

-"Pues si no me crees"- De la parte de atrás de su pantalón blanco saco una Abuja -"Te lo demostraré. ¡Arre!"- Pincho al granjero en su espalda provocando que diera un salto.

-"!Auch!"-.

-"! Vamos mi fiel corcel galope hasta adelante!"-.

-"! Que no soy un caballo!"-.

-"Pues ahora lo eres, Así que !Arre!"-.

Blueblood pincho con la abuja a Big Mac varias veces obligándolo a correr a toda marcha. El granjero corrió y corrió paso el grupo de Hippies en un instante.

-"! Más rápido mi fiel corcel que casi llegamos!"-.

-"!Auch!"-.

Y por fin después de unos minutos corriendo, Big Mac con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos estaba a unos dos metros de las sirenas y Applejack que dirigía al grupo.

-"Soo, soo mi fiel corcel, lo hicisteis muy bien"-.

-("Vuelve a tratarme como un caballo y te tiro")-.

Blueblood ya fijando su objetivo que era Sonata, empezó a dar una tonada a base de silbidos. Las sirenas que estaban adelante voltearon sus cabezas.

-("Ahora que tengo su atención")- Movió su cabeza para que su cabellera rubia danzara y al final dio una sonrisa matadora mostrando unos dientes perfectos.

Adagio y Aria entre cerraron los ojos -("¿Que se trae este tipo?")- Pensaron las dos sirenas que decidieron que lo mejor era ignorarlo, lo dejaron de ver.

-("joo, normalmente caen rendidas ante mi sonrisa, bueno no importa")- Vio a Sonata -("Lo importante es que ella me sigue observando")-. Le Guiño el ojo.

Sonata seguía caminando mientras veía a Blueblood que como el, ella sentía curiosidad por ese extraño ser tan perfecto.

-"Sonata"- Dijo Aria -"Deja de mirarlo o se te pegara lo idiota"-.

-"Esta bien"- Sonata obedeció y puso su mirada hacia el camino.

-"Ya veo.(Es del tipo que solo sigue ordenes, perfecto)"-. Le tiro unas palmaditas al oído de Big Mac -"Hop,hop, ponte al lado de ella" dijo en voz baja

-("Que no soy un caballo")- Big Mac caminando rápido se puso al lado de Sonata.

-"Pero que agradable día para dar una caminata, no lo cree usted Señorita Sonata"-.

-("¿Caminata?, si todo este tiempo estuve cargándote")-.

Sonata miro al príncipe confundida, miro hacia su otro lado donde estaba Aria y regreso a mirarlo de nuevo -"¿Me hablas a mí?"-.

-"¿Acaso vez a una hermosa señorita llamada Sonata más por aquí?"-.

Sonata se tomó su tiempo para contestar -"Creo que no"-.

El príncipe dio una risitas y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo -"Tome señorita Sonata, para que se limpie su sudor"-.

Sonata Agarro el pañuelo y se limpió la frente -"Gracias"- Le quiso devolver pero el príncipe lo rechazo.

-"Antes de que me lo regreses abre bien el pañuelo"-.

-"¿Abrirlo?"- Abrió el pañuelo en su totalidad y encontró -"¿Cinco dólares?"-.

-"Si, mi querida madre me enseño a que debo pagar los favores que me hacen"-.

-"¿Pero si yo no te e echo ningún favor?"-.

-"Como la rosa que florece en primavera, mostrar tu lindo rostro es sufriente para que yo sienta gratitud hacia ti, mi hermosa Sonata musical"-.

-("¿...En serio?")- Pensaron las otras dos sirenas y Big Mac. Los tres seguidamente miraron a Sonata -("!¿En serio?!")- Los tres no podían creerlo.

Sonata se mostraba sorprendida ante lo que decía el príncipe, pero lo que era extraño es que sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Era la primera vez para Sonata que alguien sin ser hipnotizado por su magia era...¿Amable?, con ella.

-("La tengo")- Blublood con una sonrisa amable miro a la sirena -"Sonata"-.

Todo el mundo se volvió blanco mientras caían pétalos de rosas rojas. En ese mundo Sonata miraba al príncipe que cabalgaba un caballo blanco.

-"S-Si"- La sirena estaba nerviosa, sentía como su corazón palpitaba.

-"Me darías el privilegio de llevarte en mi fiel corcel y cabalgar hasta el horizonte"-.

-("! Que no soy un caballo!")-.

Blueblood alargo su brazo esperando la respuesta de la Sirena. Sonata se había perdido en los ojos del príncipe y sin que ella se diera cuenta su mano se dirigía a la mano del príncipe -"Si"-.

Aquí comenzaba una de amor, el amor entre dos seres de dos mundos, de dos dimensiones diferentes, entre un ser humano y un ser mágico, nadie sabe cuánto duraría esto pero al acercarse las dos manos de los dos seres, ¿Acaso importaba el futuro?, no , solo importaba este momento tan..

-"! Sonata el barranco!"- Grito Applejack

El mundo en Blanco donde estaban el príncipe y la sirena que habían creado, había desaparecido. Sonata había despertado y uno de su pies se dirigía a la nada, al frente solo había un barranco. Ya habína terminado la parte boscosa y lo que faltaba era bajar por el camino que estaba al lado de barranco.

Adagio y Aria reaccionaron rápido, agarrándole de los hombros a Sonata y tirándola para atrás, pero al hacerlo la dos sirenas cayeron a un pequeño lodazal a dos metros para abajo que les salvo la vida.

Sonata también Estuvo a punto de caerse pero Big Mac la sostuvo de la mano y seguidamente la cargo como si fuera una princesa.

-"No me asustes así, mi Sonata"- Dijo Blueblood -"No se qué haría si te perdiera"-.

La sirena olvidándose de sus dos compañeras se sonrojo -"..Gracias por salvarme.."- No se acordaba del nombre.

-"Príncipe Blublood, pero puedes llamarme Blueblood"-.

-"...Blue. Gracias por no dejarme caer"-.

-("Si el que te sostuvo fui yo")- Pensó Big Mac.

-"No tienes que agradeceré Mi bella Sonata. Ahora vamos te llevare cargando, Hop,hop"-.

-("! Si yo soy el que la está cargando!")- Big Mac se mordía la dentadura, ante el enojo que sentía por la culpa de esos que tenía que cargarlos hasta abajo.

Applejack fue asustada hasta por donde se cayeron las dos sirenas -"!Adagio, Aria!"-.

-"Estamos bien"- Dijo Adagio toda enlodada.

-"-Suspiro- !Tranquilas las ayudare a subir!" su mochila saco una cuerda -"! Agarren la cuerda!"- Enrollo su lado de la cuerda en su brazo -"! Listas!"-.

-"!Si!"-.

-"Ok, aquí vamos"- Applejack empezó a jalar con toda su fuerza -"!Ustedes dos también empiecen a subir!"-.

-"! Eso hacemos!"-.

Le era un poco difícil subir a dos al mismo tiempo pero aun así centímetro a centímetros lo estaba logrando.

-"Vamos Applejack tu puedes"- Dijo Ringo.

-"Estamos en espíritu contigo Applejack, no te rindas"- Dijo Captain Planet.

La granjera paro de jalar y miro hacia su detrás, viendo a cuatro chicos sentados tomando un descanso. -"..."- Applejack soltó la cuerda provocando que la sirenas cayeran en el lodo de nuevo, se acercó al cuarteto de chicos mientras se sacaba conejos de los puños.

-"¿Sucede algo Applejack?"- Dijo Ringo que al segundo recibió un golpe de la granjera directo en la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

Los tres Hippies se abrazaron de miedo, temblaban al ver a Applejack en modo Berserker.

-"Ustedes tres si no quieren terminar como su amigo será mejor que me ayuden a subirlas! Entendido!"-.

Los tres rápidamente sostuvieron la cuerda y empezaron a ayudar a las sirenas a subir.

Paso una media hora. Big Mac cargando a la sirena y al príncipe, habían llegado primeros a la granja. Era una bonita granja de manzanos ubicada en un valle, en el centro de la granja rodeado por los manzanos había una casa de dos pisos, color rojo y que doblaba a la casa de Big Mac y también había un granero al lado del mismo color.

Al no poder más Big Mac caía lentamente al piso, en ese momento Blueblood sostuvo a Sonata en sus brazos. Big Mac cayó al piso y Ahora era Blueblood el que cargaba a Sonata como una princesa.

-"Ya hemos llegado"- Dijo el principe que soltó delicadamente a Sonata para que se parara también.

-"Gracias por traerme"-.

-"No tienes que agradecerme, fue todo un placer "-.

-("...! Váyanse al demonio!")- Pensó Big Mac en el suelo. Todavía que el los trajo y esos dos idiotas no pensaban agradecerle.

-"!Ah!"- Sonata se sorprendiendo -"Mira Blue manzanas"- Corrió hasta ponerse debajo del manzano.

-"¿Blue?"- El príncipe se puso a su lado y dio una risita -"No mi querida Sonata me llamo Blueblood"-.

-"..Blue"-

-"Blue-Blood"-.

-"Blueeeee.."-

-"Blood"-.

-"..¿Blue?"-.

Entre cerro los ojos -"Dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy"-.

-"Ok"- Dirigió su mirada hacia las manzanas de nuevo.

-"¿Te gustaría una manzana?"-.

Toda emocionada -"Me conseguirás una"-.

-"Fuu, no hay problema que no pueda resolver"- Aplaudió -"Mi Joven corcel consiga una manzanas por favor"- Nadie respondió -"¿Joven corcel?"- Miro a Big Mac que estaba durmiendo en suelo -"-Suspiro- Ya no se consigue buena servidumbre en estos días"-.

El príncipe al no contar con su corcel, tuvo que hacerlo el mismo, agarro una piedra y la tiro al árbol pero en vez de caer una manzana, callo un chico rubio al piso, provocando que el príncipe y la sirena se abrasaron y gritaran del susto.

El chico rubio se levantó en un instante asustando al príncipe y a la sirena de nuevo -"!Bienvenidos a la granja comunitaria de la familia Apple!"- Mostraba una sonrisa aunque tenía un chichón en la frente. -"! Mi nombre Braeburn, seré su guía y cuidador por las próximas semanas!"- Se acercó a los dos que tenía adelante y los abrasó por detrás -"Ustedes deben ser el grupo de Hippies que iban a venir"-.

-"!Eko-Kid!"- Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

-"¿Mmm, que fue eso?, bueno no importa"- Empezó a empujarlos -"!Vamos, vamos tenemos una fiesta de Bienvenida en el patio trasero!"-.

Unos minutos después el siguiente grupo llego dirigido por Applejack.

-"Por fin llegamos"- Dijo la granjera alegre de ver de nuevo la granja donde paso una parte de su niñez, respiro ondo sintiendo el aire puro -"-Suspiro- Como extrañaba este lugar"- Dio unos pasos más y se tropezó, cayendo al suelo, miro con que se había tropezado -"¿Big Mac?"- Empezó a sacudir a su hermano -"Big Mac despierta"-.

-"...¿Eeyup?"-.

-"!Mac don!"- Dijeron al unísono sus tres compañeros de escuela. Que soltaron el baúl que cargaban y se acercaron al granjero, haciendo a un lado a Applejack y levantando a Big Mac.

-"Mac don no se hizo ningún daño, ¿Verdad?"- Dijo Sandalwood que limpiaba la espalda de Big mac, mientras que Ringo le limpiaba la parte de adelante.

-"Debes cuidarte Mac don, si algo te pasara Flash me tiraría la mirada de chico cool enojado" Ringo -"A propósito"- Se empezó sobar las manos y sonrió -"¿No tendrás algo para mí?"-.

\- ("Solo estaba pensando en el dinero ")- Pensó Big mac -"Dijo que me lo guardaría"-.

-"! Genial!, iré por las ganancias de hoy día y regreso contigo!"- Se fue dando saltitos pero regreso al minuto -"¿Sabes en donde están todos Mac don?"-.

-"Tú debes ser el idiota mayor de tu grupete"-

Ringo Sintió los pelos de punta, voltio su cabeza y vio a Aria detrás de él cruzando los brazos toda enlodada. De un salto se puso detrás de Big Mac -"Si sabes lo que te conviene sirena no te acercarse a nosotros"-.

-"Si"- Dijo Sandalwood que se puso detrás de Big Mac también al igual que Captain Planet -"Ahora tenemos al gran Mac don de nuestro lado que ha vencido y humillado a toda chica mágica y enano que se le ha cruzado en su camino"-.

-("Debí quedarme en casa")- Pensó el granjero.

Aria con una sonrisa maléfica, se acercó a Big Mac que temblaba como también los tres que estaban en su detrás. La sirena dio una risita -"Buu"-.

Los cuatro asustados se pusieron a un lado dejando a Aria pasar.

-"..Estamos vivos"- Dijo Ringo tocándose.

-"Y no me siento hipnotizado"- Dijo Captain Planet.

-"Si"-

-"!Siiii!"-

-"! Hemos ganado!"-.

-"! Viejo esto hay que celebrarlo!"-.

-"! Tres hurras por Mac don!" Sandalwood.-"!Hip,hip!"-.

-"! Hurra!"- Dijo Ringo, Captein Planet y Flax Seed que se unió recien, sostuvieron a Big Mac y los hicieron volar.

-"! Hip,hip!"-

-"! Hurra!"-.

-"! Hip,hip!"-

-"! Hurra!"-.

-"! Dejen de molestar a mi hermano!"- Grito Applejack.

* * *

Pensamientos del autor : !Tarde!, !Muy tarde! :3


End file.
